Click, Boom
by Serenity-Hermione Angel
Summary: It was too good to be true. Skywalker Modeling Agency had been given the exclusive modeling contract for the spring House of Organa collection and Rey was somehow lucky enough to be one of the models selected for the feature spread in Vogue magazine shot by renowned high fashion photographer Kylo Ren. She just didn't expect him to be this hard to work with.
1. The House of Organa Contract

Hi! Welcome to my Star Wars Model AU! It's my first foray into the Star Wars/Reylo community and I'm so excited.

This story is dedicated to my AMAZING alpha reader, Christina. Her love and support fuels me on.

As always, I own nothing!

Chapter 1: The House of Organa Contract

It was too good to be true. Skywalker Modeling Agency had been given the exclusive modeling contract for the spring House of Organa collection and Rey was somehow lucky enough to be one of the models selected for the feature spread in _Vogue_ magazine shot by renowned high fashion photographer Kylo Ren. Rey had to keep pinching herself as they crammed into their manager Luke's car to head out to the location. Finn was talking animatedly in the front seat, playing both navigator and DJ, while Rey was squeezed between Jessika and Paige.

"Please, Finn, it's way too early for that loud shit," Jessika whined, nursing her black coffee and glaring at the back of Finn's head. She had the hood of her sweater pulled over her head, her long black ponytail a dark swath against the bright orange.

"I told you to come on my run with me this morning," Finn shot back, smirking as he turned up the music just a bit more.

"I'm sorry that I don't qualify 4AM as a morning run," Jessika grumbled.

Finn was all smiles, reaching behind his seat to give her calf a squeeze. "I guess you do need that extra beauty sleep, huh?"

"Hey, hey! No kicking the car, Tico!" Luke snapped as Jessika tried to retaliate.

Rey laughed and rolled her eyes, turning to look Paige instead. Rey craned her neck for a moment, unable to help being nosey, and noticed Paige was texting her little sister Rose at rapid pace.

"Oh! Is your sister working on this shoot?" Rey gasped, mind making a quick connection.

Paige looked up and gave her roommate a smile. "Yeah! She'll be making our faces look lovely all day."

Rey gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad there will be someone there who I trust with my face."

Rose came to the model apartments often, always excited to try a new technique on her sister's friends. Rey loved it, happy to be a canvas for someone as fun and creative as Rose. Rose was such an easy person to get along with, so her presence was always welcome in their tiny little apartment. Rose had even managed to convince Finn to let him be her palette from time to time, insisting that a high fashion male model had to look ridiculous sometimes, too.

"Rose said her friend Poe is in charge of wardrobe. He was one of the assistant at the Zac Posen show, remember?" Paige continued.

"Poe Dameron, right? He was so nice!" Rey gushed. "Remember when he showed us pictures of his cat? Oh gosh, what was its name?"

"BB," Jessika helpfully supplied, voice still subdued as she sipped her coffee.

Rey nodded. "That's it! Cutest little thing, all white and orange." She peered up into the rearview mirror, hoping to catch Luke's eye. "Can't we please get a cat?"

"For the millionth time, Niima, no! You girls are never home enough and then I'm the one who will get stuck taking care of it," Luke replied, weary of this argument.

"You don't think R2 wants a friend?" Rey attempted, bringing up her managers old gray cat. The sassy old thing was often lounging around the office, chirping at anyone who would listen, always headbutting you for pets and making sure to lie down so you'd trip, only to huff up and angrily run away. That cat was the closest thing Rey ever had to owning her own animal and she had been begging for her own ever since she was fifteen and Luke first took her in.

Rey was a child of the system, having been left at a hospital when she was only five by parents who apparently told the staff that they would be right back. It was in her first foster home that she first saw a fashion magazine, an old copy of _GQ_ sitting out on the coffee table, riddled with mysterious watermarks and stains. Rey was entranced by the beautiful pictures inside, finding herself drawn in to the air of fantasy that the photos had. She found a _Harper's Bazar_ at age eight left at a bus stop, and finally a _Vogue_ when she was nine left behind at a restaurant. She held on to these like her personal treasure, the glossy pages all that helped her carry on as she moved from home to home, helping her find strength on the nights when she would go to bed hungry or beaten. When she walked into Skywalker Modeling Agency at age fifteen, Luke saw her incredible passion for the industry and signed her, even helping her legally emancipate herself from the foster system. She once dreamed that he would have been the one to adopt her, but she knew that it was just as well that he stayed her boss rather than her father. Luke, while a kind and caring manager, was not exactly father material.

"I'll let you be the one to tell old R2 that another cat will move in, then," Luke shot back, though his eye crinkled at the corner to let Rey know that he was just kidding. Not enough to allow the girls to actually adopt their own cat, of course.

"Holy shit you guys, I think that's where we're shooting," Finn said suddenly, nearly pitching his phone on the floor in excitement.

The girls clambered over one another to get a better look out of Jessika's window as Luke slowed the car down. They were in the middle of basically nowhere, the field of wildflowers to their left basically ignored as they took in the sight of what might have been the biggest mansion any of them had ever seen in person on the right. There was still a silver fog hovering just above the grass, giving everything a dreamlike air.

"It's like a mini Versailles," Jessika gasped.

Luke pulled into a soft rock parking lot, packed full of crew members milling around, and the models practically sprang from the car.

"Look, there's a hedge maze out back!" Rey squealed, having sprinted immediately to a stone balcony marking the edge of the parking lot. The maze was massive, still a vibrant green even this late in the year, a sandstone pathway winding around

"Look at that fountain! It's so big you could swim in it!" Finn cried, pointing out the massive water feature at the front of the house. The water fountain was circular and had sculpture at the center of it, horses and riders spouting water.

"There must be a barn nearby, I can smell horses!" Paige was practically bouncing, standing at Rey's side.

"Luke is this serious?" Jessika asked, using a slim hand to shield her eyes as the rising sun poked out from some clouds beyond the hedge maze.

Luke smiled at her. "Welcome to high fashion modeling, kids."

The quartet of models were still bouncing and squealing as Luke led them into the manor, having to give them a look of mock seriousness as their sound echoed off the walls, making it nearly impossible for the person seated at security to make sure everyone was supposed to be on site.

"Ah, Mr. Skywalker," the guard said, looking suddenly uncomfortable. "I have a note here from the photographer that requests that you, um, please do not accompany the models any closer to the sets."

"What? What's the matter? What's going on, Luke?" Jessika asked, pushing forward to look at the note from over Luke's shoulder.

The older man was quicker, though, and he tucked the note into his back pocket, giving a weary sigh. "I'm afraid it's true, kids. But don't worry, you know I wouldn't set any of you up for something if I didn't think it would be absolutely safe for you to have gone alone. Your contracts have already been approved and I've had extensive talks with Dameron about your styling. And if any of you need me for any reason, I'll be right out at the car. Have fun, kids. I'll see you tonight."

Luke gave a simple wave and just like that, he left behind four confused models.

"You, um, you can go ahead and proceed to wardrobe. There's been signs posted," the security officer said once Luke was gone.

"You heard the man, ladies. It's off to wardrobe for us," Finn said. He thought for a moment about whether it would be better for him to lead the group or bring up the rear, thus ensuring that the group stayed together, when he realized that the girls had already moved passed him. "Hey!"

"So, did you sister say anything about what we should be expecting today?" Rey asked as they followed the signs through the halls.

It really was like walking through Versailles. The ceilings were all painted and the walls were lined with massive portraits, the windows nearly floor to ceiling and draped with heavy, beautiful curtains. Rey had to hand it to whoever selected this location, it certainly was gorgeous. She tried not to feel too unworthy of the beauty around her as she trudged the gilded hallways, wearing gray sweatpants and a beige zip up hoodie, but they had all arrived in sweats so she was glad for the safety in numbers.

"Poe showed her our dresses. She wasn't allowed to text me any pictures, for obvious reasons, but she said they were all to die for. She basically told Poe which ones each of us should wear, so I really hope she loves me as much as she says," Paige said, giving a grin at that.

"Rose knows how seriously we all take these jobs to want to play a sisterly prank on you," Jessika reassured her.

"Besides, I can't imagine House of Organa ever designing something that wasn't to die for," Rey added.

"I'm so glad to hear that," a crisp, clear, and distinctly feminine voice said.

The quartet came to a dead halt as none other than Leia Organa herself came around the corner. She was dressed in a white blazer with a tight-fitting nearly nude blouse underneath, tucked into white straight legged pants and finished with a nude pair of heels. Her chestnut hair was piled on top of her head in a series of intricate twists and her face was relatively free of makeup, save for some mascara and a soft red lip. In one hand she was clutching a coffee, much bigger than Jessika's, and in the other her phone.

"Oh. My. God. You're Leia Organa!" Rey couldn't stop herself from blurting out.

"What she means to say is that this is an absolute honor," Jessika cut in before Rey could say anything embarrassing. Rey was grateful.

Leia smiled. "It's a pleasure to see that the people modeling my clothes are fans. Helps make the pictures pop more if you ask me. There's a deeper emotional connection."

Rey could only nod dumbly, so dazed as she was by coming face-to-face with one of her absolute idols.

"You kids are from Skywalker, right?" Leia asked, taking a quick sip of coffee.

"Yeah," Finn helpfully piped in.

Leia did a quick sweep of the four of them, her lips turning down. "Didn't your manager accompany you? I had a few things I wanted to discuss with him."

"Oh, security said that the photographer banned him from set? But he's out front at the car," Paige supplied. "Why, was there something wrong with our contracts?"

A look of exasperation passed over Leia's face and Paige blushed, hoping she hadn't said something to offend the designer.

"No, no, nothing at all. You kids look absolutely perfect, which is why I handpicked you all. Go ahead to wardrobe just around this corner here, I'll find Mr. Skywalker. Thanks for the help."

And just like that, Leia Organa of House of Organa brushed easily past them and made her way down the hall.

"I cannot believe she was actually here," Rey finally squeaked out.

"She's even more beautiful in person!" Paige agreed.

"As if we weren't feeling pressure before, though," Jessika frowned. "A major contract with a major design house shot by a major photographer, that's fine, I can handle that. But having said designer _here_ to possibly judge us all day? I'm not sure I'm strong enough for that."

"Stop worrying about it, Jess! Your forehead wrinkles when you do," Finn said.

"Hey!" Jessika snapped, lunging to swat at him.

The worry was broken and the models all continued laughing as they made their way into wardrobe.

"Hi again! I remember you girls from the Zac Posen show!" the ever-cheerful Poe Dameron greeted, handing out hugs all around. "That must make this Finn Trooper, eh? Nice to meet you, my name is Poe Dameron and I am head of styling today. Does anyone need anything before we get started? I see Miss Pava thought ahead enough to get some coffee, does anyone else need any?"

"We're all fine for now, thank you," Paige answered for the group.

"Sounds great. Okay, so I will walk you all through your outfits for today's shoot and then send you off for hair and makeup. Hux or Phasma will give you guys some more information about what we're looking for today, but I'm pretty sure I heard them mentioning something about having like twelve different sets of photos, a lot of group work before breaking you down into duos and solo shots. We have full use of the manor and the grounds and I was instructed to make sure everything is weather resistant, so I can only assume you will be outside eventually," Poe instructed.

The girls hid their displeasure well. A spring line meant shooting in early winter, and early winter in upstate New York wasn't ideal to anyone. It had been a gloomy morning so far so they all hoped that the sun would be a costar for whoever ended up having to shoot outside, praying the Indian summer temperatures would hold.

Poe took them through their wardrobe choices, moving between the four racks with ease as he highlighted which looks were to be shot together. The girls couldn't stop themselves from reaching out to run their hands along the soft silks and the beautiful laceworks on their dresses, ranging in colors from pastels to bright pinks to beautiful jewels, while Finn and Poe joked about how being a man meant wearing a different coat in each shot, the real variation coming in when it was without a shirt.

Rey chatted happily with the girl doing her hair, a kind-faced girl who looked just a bit younger than herself named Kaydel Connix. Though young, her hands moved with lighting fast precision as she manipulated Rey's sable hair into a 1920's finger wave, pining the hair up and under to give the illusion of being in line with her chin and then making sure that all the waves sat in a clean sense of precision. Rey was already getting giddy as she imagined the final picture, thinking about the powder blue dress she had been assigned for the first shot of the day. Rey had glanced briefly at the hair and makeup charts sitting on the counter, noting that no two dresses would have the same hair. She could only hope that the shoot would move smoothly and they could get it all done in the two days allotted.

"Now this girl has a beautiful face for make-up!" Rose swooped to Rey's side and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "Don't be scared to go too dark, Kaydel. This babe was made to handle a nice bold lip." Rose gave a quick little wave and ran back to her sister's side.

"Can we get the models in here soon, _please_? Time is money, people! We're literally wasting daylight!" a snotty voice cut through the jovial air.

Rey grimaced, although she did her best to hold her face still as Kaydel blended her foundation. "Who was that?"

"That, my dear girl, is Armitage Hux, your art director for today. And heaven help you all the more for the combination of him and Ren," Kaydel replied, keeping her voice pitched low so that no one else would hear.

"What? Why?" Rey gasped. She couldn't tell if she was more excited about wearing House of Organa clothes or shooting with _the_ Kylo Ren. His pictures had been responsible for launching the careers of models and designers alike for the last five years, it was an absolute honor to even think of being shot by him.

Kaydel gave a brief look at their surroundings, making sure that everyone else was occupied in their own conversations before continuing. "It's just…they're both very particular, to the point where they will fight over the tiniest of detail. They would work apart except the proof is in the film and Hux seems to be the only person around capable of making the images in Ren's head a reality. They're like the worst pair of brothers you've ever seen." Kaydel leaned in even closer under the guise of doing Rey's lips. "There actually used to be a rumor that they were sleeping together, but then it was found out that Hux was using Ren as a cover while he fucked Ren's assistant, Phasma." Satisfied with her work, she leaned back and gave a shrug, her voice back to normal level. "If you ask me, that doesn't cancel out the possibility at all, but who am I to know?"

Rey gave her a wide-eyed stare, hardly believing that all of this was about the man whose pictures she had tacked all around her bed. She only hoped that there wouldn't be any fighting today. After all, the designer was on set and no one, not even someone as famous as Kylo Ren, could risk offending someone with as much influence in the fashion world as Leia Organa.

"And now you're more gorgeous than you were when you woke up! Head on back over to Poe, I'll see you at costume change," Kaydel pronounced, a pleased smile on her lips as she turned Rey back around.

Rey had a simple champagne eye with thick lashes twirled to the heavens and a wing that was so perfectly shaped she wished she could have done it herself. The lip color was a deep and dusky pink, her upper lip appearing fuller than normal under Kaydel's care application, the cupids bow pronounced and alluring. Sparing a glance around the room for Paige and Jessika, she noticed that they were done up to match her. Jessika's longer black hair was in a pronounced finger wave like Rey's while Paige's shorter dark hair was in waves to her shoulders. All of their brown eyes popped in their champagne eyeshadows, Paige's lips a soft pink while Jessika's was a shade darker than Rey's.

"You have the perfect body for these dresses," Poe praised as he handed Rey a powder blue gown.

Rey was well past having any shame and she stripped down right away, shimmying her white tank top down her hips to avoid messing with her hair and makeup, her sweats following close behind. Kaydel was already taking her clothes away, tucking them safely under her makeup station. Rey had followed the instructions to wear nude undergarments, a strapless bra and a sports thong.

"The bra will have to go," Poe said, looking at the dress and then back at Rey. Although he likewise had no shame, he was enough of a gentleman to look away as Rey shucked the garment, Kaydel taking that away as well. It seemed politer when one was standing only a few feet away, after all.

Poe and Kaydel helped Rey slip on the dress that was probably worth more than six grand. It was made of silk with a sash detail that draped over her shoulders and sweeping down the open back, the draping brushing her bum. There was a deep V neckline that plunged to a fitted bodice, elegantly beaded down to her waist, another sash cutting through the beading to show off the curve there. The skirt was long to the floor, the hem skimming behind her even as Kaydel helped slip on tall silver sandals, a simple shoe with one strap at the ankle and one across her toes. Rey stole a look in the mirror and was dazzled at her own soft beauty, drifting careful hands through the many folds of the silken skirt.

Jessika's dress was in a similar fashion, although both her and Paige's dresses sported soft floral elements. Jessika's dress was a soft blush pink, the embroidered flowers thick at the bodice and sleeves and gently tapering off towards the bottom of the full skirt. It sported a round, illusion neckline and short sleeves that gently floated around her upper arms, a braided beaded belt at her waist. Paige was pleased to be in her favorite color, a color so close to wisteria, while the floral embellishments flowing down the dress were a deeper purple. Her illusion neckline was more scoop necked than Jessika's and her sleeves were the shortest, a gentle wisp of a cap sleeve. Like the others, her dress was long to the floor and gently trailed behind her, even in the matching silver shoes.

Finn finally sauntered over, looking smart and handsome in his light gray suit with a white shirt, complimenting the softer pastels of his companions. He teased them about taking so long before quickly following up with how beautiful they all looked.

"Just think. These garments are worth as much as rent in our apartment for almost an entire year," Jessika said as they made their way to the set.

"Please don't remind me! I have my eye on a Danish over on the service table," Paige whined, throwing a quick eye to the spread as they walked past it.

"Ah, yes, good to see you're all in good spirits. Maybe your laughter is what kept you from getting to the set sooner, hmm?" a pasty redheaded man snapped, moving directly into their line of sight.

The quartet stood stock still, mouths all closing as they stared at the man.

"My name is Armitage Hux and you will call me Mr. Hux. I am the artistic director for the shoot these next two days. Now if everyone just does what Mr. Ren and I instruct you to do, perhaps we won't _have_ to spend two whole days out in the middle of nowhere and we can all be on our merry little ways sooner," Hux began. "You are all aristocrats, this is your home, and these clothes were made to fit only you. I do not want to see a moment of hesitation or insecurities in your eyes because an aristocrat bows to no one, not even themselves. We will be moving all around the manor today, so I need everyone to be sharp and focused. There are going to be six scenes shot today and seven scenes shot tomorrow. Unfortunately for our male prop here, you shall be in most of them."

Rey reached behind her and gave Finn's hand a squeeze, not at all surprised to feel that Jessika had reached for him as well. For as much as Finn joked about it, they all had lengthy discussions about how hard it was to be taken seriously as a male model when most of the time he was hired merely to be a sexy, moving prop for a female. While he insisted that he did not mind that part, he wished photographers weren't always reminding him that he was not the important one.

"For our first shot, we will be shooting the lot of you here in the parlor. The idea is that you are hosting a gala and a person would only be so lucky as to have been given an invitation to be with you, but you should still appear to be warm and inviting. People want to be with you not because you are intimidating, but because the attention you command is that alluring. Afterwards, we will take Mr. Trooper off to do a few solo shots while you ladies are dressed for your next set out in the hedge maze. Mr. Trooper will be shot in the library, playing the part of the educated and sexy young lord. Our hedge maze shot with the ladies will be all about the simple pleasures of being rich and will feature an _Alice in Wonderland_ aspect as you ladies sit for your tea. Following that we will be shooting you in a rotating group of pairs, although I have left it up to Mr. Ren to decide who will be shot today and who will be shot tomorrow. Let that be a hint to you all to inspire him to want to shoot you as much as possible. One of you lucky ladies will be selected as the featured female model to be shot alongside Leia Organa herself," Hux said, his eyes bright as he explained his vision.

Rey looked at her friends. Although the reality of their profession meant that they were constantly being pitted against one another, that didn't mean she liked it. It was hard enough to maintain female friendships in the modeling world without snotty artistic directors reminding you that you must compete at all time.

"Alright, it's time to get going. We'll only have so long with this lighting!" Hux said, his voicing rising so that the entire crew could hear him.

Rey thought idly it was hardly daybreak, the grandfather clock that they passed ticking close to 7 AM.

Hux ushered the quartet over to stand in front of a cadet blue wall, a beautiful pastoral painting taking up most the wall space, two floor-to-ceiling windows directly across from them, the rising sun's light spilling into the room. There were lights and reflectors set all around it, giving them an idea of how much space they were going to have to play in. There was a chaise lounge and a chair, both upholstered in a rich wine velvet and lined in gold, sitting beneath the painting, two tables off to the side bursting with pale blue and purple hydrangea's. A table nearby was lined with champagne flutes and there was a man on a ladder standing in front of a large fan, a box of something just waiting to be blown into the shot, flower petals to Rey's best guess.

Rey's heart began to hammer as one of the doors on the other side of the room opened and two tall, imposing figures came storming into the room. The first was a woman who could have been a model with her great height, bleach blonde hair cut near close to her head and slicked back, sharp gray eyes lined in heavy black. She was dressed in a long-sleeved black jumpsuit, the neckline plunging in a V down to her bellybutton, breasts no doubt taped to the sides to keep them from coming free. The 3-inch black patent stilettos on her feet made her even taller, although that in and of itself seemed almost terrifying. She moved with purpose and elegance, every member of the crew leaping out of her way.

Or maybe they were leaping out of the way of the man who strode a half a step behind her. As a model herself, Rey had seen her fair share of handsome men, some classically, some roguishly, some boyishly, and even some femininely. But Rey had never seen someone who looked like _this_ man. Although he appeared a few inches shorter than the woman, the way he carried himself made him seem like the tallest man in the room. And, as Rey's greedy eyes swept down his tight black sweater, he was definitely the broadest man. She could see the hard muscles beneath the soft fabric, the sleeves outlining every inch of muscle beneath them, looking ready to simply fall away so that hungry eyes could feast. It all tapered down nicely to a trim waist and impossibly long legs in tight black pants. But it was his face, his _beautiful_ face that kept Rey entranced. There was something about his square jaw, his beauty marks, his long nose, those gorgeously thick red lips, and his impossibly dark eyes, thick hair ever darker threatening to fall into them, though he effortlessly swished his head to command the strands back.

So _this_ was Kylo Ren.

-end of chapter

I can take no credit for anyone's outfits and we all know that hates anyone elses URL's, so please head to my tumblr at /eskaywrites to see the dresses I describe!


	2. The Arsehole & Stereotypical Tea Time

Chapter 2

"Morning."

Rey swallowed thickly. Why did his voice have to sound like _that_? So thick and deep, she was positive she could drown in it, and happily so.

"I'm sure Hux has briefed you on the vision for this shoot. As we are going to be working with one another over the duration of two days, I expect there to be a mutual line of respect between us. As a photographer, I can only capture what you give me. But as my models, you need to be able to give me what I need, or you will be excused from my set. Do you understand?" Kylo asked, barely sparing them a look as Phasma handed him a camera to inspect.

"Yes," Jessika was finally able to get out.

Rey looked at her, recognizing her own hungry gaze in Jessika's dark eyes. There was a brief stab of jealously through Rey, which made her feel like blushing. So what if Jessika also thought the photographer was gorgeous? Rey was sure she would have fought her if she'd said anything contrary. Wait, what?

Phasma went around to check the lighting on each of their faces, Kylo taking a few quick test shots as the models stood still and patiently waited for instruction. Before being asked to, Phasma reached up and corrected one of the lights herself, Kylo taking another shot immediately after and the two nodding to one another. Hux also made a sound of approval from behind his computer.

"Alright. Let's see how you pose before I have to move you myself. Shall we?" Kylo stated. He looked at Phasma, who gave a cue to someone unseen.

Music flowed into the room. It was a slow and steady beat and if Rey could have heard the words over the sound of the fan being turned on, she would have realized how sexual it was. Nevertheless, the quartet moved into place. Finn sat himself on the armchair, holding his shoulders back and his legs bent at a perfect 90-degree angle, his chin held high so that he could affect that haughty, aristocratic look Hux had described. Jessika took the initiative to drape herself on the chaise lounge, Phasma helping spread her blush skirt so that it fell just so, Jessika's exposed ankles crossed delicately. She settled one arm on the lounge's soft arm and the other resting lightly on her hip, looking as alluring as Hux had asked. This left Paige and Rey to figure out how to pose themselves so that they would not get lost in the shot. Paige decided to stand next to Finn, resting her hand gently on his shoulder and holding her body as just such an angle to best fit both her figure and show off the dress. Rey was left standing in the middle of the shot, deciding to stand straight on and force the camera to focus on her.

"Hux?" Kylo asked after a few frames.

"I see it," Hux replied, his thin lips pressed into an even thinner grimace. Hux came around from his computer and began moving everyone. "Miss Pava, the idea is that you are inviting someone in to your party, not between your legs. Less sex kitten face and more rich bitch. And stop pushing your breasts out, that looks ridiculous in that dress." Hux stalked over to Paige. "Miss Tico, if you are going to touch a fellow model, I want to see a real connection. Mr. Trooper isn't made a glass, he can withstand the weight of your tiny little hand. And Mr. Trooper, if you need to use the restroom you should have done so before we began shooting. Otherwise, make a new face." Hux then turned around and stared at Rey. "And you." He sighed. "I'm not going to lie, kiddo, I barely remembered you were even in this shot. Take some lessons from Miss Pava on how to be something worth looking at. You are not going to sell couture by giving that pathetic little doe eyed look. Less sex from you," he poked at Jessika, "and more sex from you!" he shot Rey one last look before returning to his computer.

"Let's try this again," Kylo said.

Rey tried to cast out Hux's voice as she affected a new pose. She wasn't _trying_ to give sexy so obviously that's not what she looked like. This was supposed to be about elegance, right? She brought her hands to her hips and hunched her shoulders forward, rounding out her back at the same time to give a more dynamic pose. She gave small twitches of her body as Kylo clicked on, turning a little bit more with her torso or her head, trying to make her expression burn with something that resembled allure.

"Switch it up," Kylo announced after a few more frames. He sounded bored, as if he would rather be doing anything _but_ this.

Rey's heart hammered. The last thing a model wanted to be was uninspiring to the photographer.

Hux was there immediately. "Stand here, Mr. Trooper, yes. Miss Pava, come sit here. Breasts in, Miss Pava. You can hardly see them in that dress as it were. Miss Tico, come stand by this vase. Yes, just like that. Perfect. Just over your shoulders like so. Yes."

"We're losing the tiny one again," Kylo grumbled as he clicked through the images on his camera.

Rey bristled. That was unfair. She was only a half inch tinier than Paige, and Jessika was a full inch shorter than her! Just because her waist was the smallest didn't make her 'the tiny one'.

Hux clicked his tongue at Rey, his expression full of annoying disapproval. "Hm. Well, I guess we can have you occupy the lounge. Maybe that will help get you noticed a bit more."

Ignoring the dual barb, Rey laid first on her back, settling her hair carefully against the arm rest before arching her back and turning her shoulders towards the camera, her downstage knee coming up to help gain stronger leverage with the arch. She allowed one arm to come rest up above her head while the other laid on the couch, smiling a secret little smile as she imitated one of her favorite movie moments just enough to pay homage without being blatant. She hoped at least Finn could see what she was doing, he would surely laugh about it with her later.

The fan was turned on again and this time flower petals drifted into the shot. Rey did her best to keep her expression from showing that there was wind blowing right in her eyes, that she was in constant fear of a petal obscuring her from the camera's view, and that she needed to just keep thinking "alluring and aristocratic" thoughts so that it would read on her face.

There were a few more flashes before Kylo called for it to be switched up again. His expression was cross, a sneer on those decidedly not beautiful lips as he glared at the images on his display screen. Phasma appeared at his side and they muttered to each other lowly, Phasma breaking away to berate some of the crew and do a few more adjustments.

This time, Finn came to sit on the chaise lounge, sitting on the end of it with his feet planted firmly towards the camera and his elbows on his knees so he could lean in while still holding his shoulders back. This left room on the armrest for Rey to perch herself, one leg bent and the other stretched out to just barely touch Finn's hips, her back beginning to ache from the arching she was doing, but she knew it photographed well. It was Paige's turn to sit in the wingback chair while Jessika stood with a champagne flute at the center of the shot. There were more flower petals in the wind and more soft and steady beats from the music. Rey did her best to give a variety of faces, pausing only for a moment as an assistant handed her a flute as well to help keep the shot looking balanced.

Kylo called for another switch just as Leia came into the room, clutching what appeared to be a new coffee.

"Ms. Organa, welcome!" Hux said, his insincerity ringing above all.

"Hello, Armitage," Leia said dismissively, making her way to his computer. The set was silent, even the music paused, as Leia sat down in Hux's chair and started to click her way through the photos. It only took a moment for Phasma to come looking over her shoulder, Kylo seemingly too busy messing with his camera to join them. "Perfect. Wonderful. These shots are fantastic," Leia praised.

"Hardly," Kylo scoffed, his voice so low that Rey almost didn't hear him.

"I agree with Ren. We've been having a bit of trouble with…," Hux cut himself off, casting a quick eye to the models before instead pointing at the screen.

There was a sinking feeling in Rey's gut and she just knew they were talking about her. Anger began to boil in her veins at that. It wasn't her fault if she wasn't giving the look they wanted! Wasn't it their job to direct her? If she was getting lost in the shot, _they_ needed to be the ones who helped her out. It wasn't like she could magically see what was in the camera herself.

"I don't see what the issue is, although I'm glad to see this here was fixed in these later frames," Leia said with a shrug, pointing something else out. She then stood up and made her way over to the models, a smile on her face. "You all look beautiful, exactly as I imagined it. Miss Niima, that dress is especially beautiful on you. Blue appears to be your color."

The anger in Rey was immediately tampered down by the praise of her idol. She beamed.

"It's such an honor to wear your beautiful designs, Ms. Organa," Rey found herself saying.

"Stop riling up my models!" Kylo snapped. All eyes flew to the photographer, whose glare at the designer could have cut her in two. "I am on a tight schedule here, thanks to you. Stop giving them undeserved praise and leave me to my work."

Leia looked like she wanted to argue but instead she gave Rey one last little smile and walked towards wardrobe.

The anger flared up in Rey just as quickly as it had died down. How dare Kylo say that the praise was unearned? Wasn't it the designers right to say if someone looked good in the clothes she designed? Incredibly sexy or not, this guy really was every bit of the jerk Kaydel had warned he was.

Rey stalked into her new position of sitting on the wingback chair, glad the chair was wide so that she could throw both of her legs over one arm while she sat up against the other, bringing both arms around front to help brace herself. The glare remained on her face through the final frames, Rey hoping that her hate for being talked down to poured out from it and into Hux and Kylo's souls. When Phasma finally announced that they had what they needed, Rey let out of a huff and made a beeline towards wardrobe, ready to get out of the asshole twin's gazes.

"Whoa there," Kaydel gasped when she saw Rey's expression. She then sighed, her smile weary and knowing. "I take it things went well?"

"Just wonderful," Rey replied, teeth clenched tightly. She knew better than to bad mouth on set, even if Kaydel seemed like she could be trusted.

Kaydel helped Rey out of the dress and into a robe, leading her back to the chair so that she could begin the second look.

"It could be worse! At least they didn't talk about your boobs," Jessika huffed as she came in behind Rey.

Paige wisely stayed silent, knowing that she had gotten off incredibly easy, pretending to be more interested in her newly acquired pastry. Likewise, as Finn came to change into a darker suit with a silver jacquard pattern, he remained silent.

Kaydel let Rey's hair out and used gel to hold it hair tight to her head as the gentle finger waves were swept back into a low ponytail. A bright silver was applied in a straight line over the black cat eye as well as right below her eye, the shocking contrast making Rey's hazel eyes pop. Kaydel wiped Rey's lips clean of the dark pink and instead went for a bright magenta, using a gloss instead of matte. She then sprinkled a dusting of silver glitter over Rey's hair and shoulders, causing Rey to wonder if there would be enough time between this shot and her next to get the glitter completely off.

"Don't let them get under your skin. They just like to nitpick because they're rich and bored and like to boss people around," Poe comforted as he handed Rey her next dress.

Rey gave him a smile that couldn't be twisted against her if Poe was somehow not trustworthy and she slipped into her dress. It was a sleeveless A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline, white silk with pale and dark blue mimosa flowers, the occasional hint of green from the leaves scattered throughout. The fitted bodice clung to Rey's chest, the neckline giving the illusion of cleavage, for which she was grateful. Rey was given the same shoes to wear and Kaydel slipped on a green bracelet that matched the leaves in the dress, single stud earrings to match. Rose came over and chatted with Poe and Kaydel about adding a floral piece to Rey's hair as Poe handed out Jessika and Paige's dresses. They finally settled on a headband of tiny green leaves, dotted occasionally with some pale blue buds.

Jessika's dress was on a grander scale. Also sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline, it was black with red flowers on it, the silken print almost like lilies in their shape. The bodice clung tight and the skirt was ballgown voluminous, which thrilled the dark-haired girl as she gave a little twirl. Jessika was dusted with bronze glitter on her shoulders and in her slicked back hair, left trailing down her back in the soft waves. Her eyeliner had been done similarly to Rey's, although hers was curved up towards her brow on the top and then down towards her nose on the bottom, done in a brilliant bronze. She was given red stud earrings and a red pendant on a rose gold chain, her shoes having been switched from silver to black, although the style was the same. Rose slipped a red bejeweled barrette at the left side of Jessika's hair, fidgeting with the perfect angle of it before Poe finally said he was satisfied with it.

Paige's dress followed the suit of sleeveless, but it had a straight neckline instead. The bodice was a simple black silk with a pale yellow sash around her waist, leading to a black trumpet skirt with marigold's printed on it, tiny hints of green in her dress as well. Her hair had been slicked into a chignon and a tiny birdcage veil had been attached to a small black hat that was angled on the right side of her face, the veil covering only her right eye and sweeping along the bottom of her cheek, her gold liner shimmering through the netting, just a simple curve over and under her eyes. She was given a bright yellow bracelet like Rey's and she had been dusted with gold glitter, her shoes also switched to black. Just before leaving wardrobe, Poe thrust wrist length silk gloves on them, white for Rey and black for Paige and Jessika.

It was nearly 9 in the morning by the time the girls were led out the back of the mansion and towards the hedge maze. Fate had smiled on them and the sun had come out in the last nearly three hours since they had been outside, although there were still a few pesky dark clouds lingering in the distance. The mild warmth was holding steady, so it wasn't be too cold relative to the normal. There was a long table set out on the stone patio along one side of the emerald green maze, a beautiful white painted wrought iron with three matching chairs, one at each end and one in the center with its back to the maze. The table had been set for tea, mismatched teacups and teapots spread in a strategically haphazard manner across a white lace tablecloth, two three-tiered trays on either end piled high with little sandwiches and cookies. There were flowers in some of the teacups, Gerber daisies and peonies and hydrangeas, larger vases on the floor on the side of the table that would be facing the camera, while loose buds had been stuck into the maze.

"Look Rey, tea time," Paige teased, gently ribbing the English-accented girl.

Rey smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yes, and this is exactly what it is like. Every tea time is as _Alice in Wonderland_ themed as humanly possible, otherwise we aren't allowed to call ourselves British."

"If you have a problem with the theme, you're free to leave my set."

Rey froze, the deep voice of her photographer almost too close. She could practically feel the heat of him on her naked shoulder, his shadow looming over her. She didn't dare turn around.

"Don't mind us, Mr. Ren. Rey just needs some more coffee," Jessika said, being far bolder and turning around to face him. The sweetheart neckline of her gown proudly displayed her cleavage, Jessika clever enough to subtly press her breasts together with her arms. Rey could see her peer up through her curled lashes, brown eyes sweet with a coy smile on her deep pink lips. "We promise to be good."

Kylo gave Jessika a quick once over before simply walking away. Rey finally dared to turn around, watching as he and Phasma made sure that everything had been set up properly. Hux came storming across the patio to them a short while later, looking over a tablet before addressing them.

"Ladies, remember that this is about aristocratic women in their leisure. You can eat or drink or simply look far too relaxed, but please avoid that coked out look so many models seem to think works when they're slouching in a chair." Hux's thin lip curled at that thought. He gestured to a 16-foot ladder that was propped up just beyond the lighting equipment. "We will be taking some shots straight on and then some from above. Does anyone here have any pet allergies?" The girls all shook their heads and Hux pursed his lips for a moment, scanning over the three of them before landing on Rey. "You'd work the best, I suppose. There is a rabbit that we'd like to incorporate into a few shots. Mr. Trooper was just interacting with the creature, so it is being allowed to rest. You _can_ model and hold a live animal, yes?"

"Yes," Rey forced out evenly, trying hard not to growl her response.

"Good. See that it doesn't upstage you, hm?" Hux gave her one last disapproving glance and moved purposefully over to his computer.

"Calm down, Rey," Paige muttered under her breath, wrapping a hand around Rey's wrist and squeezing.

"C'mon, let's go get settled in," Jessika said.

While the rest of the crew seemed too preoccupied with making sure the equipment was hooked up properly, Phasma ordering several of them to trace the extension cords back to ensure that they were all connected, the girls approached their set and took it in. Without discussing it, they knew they needed to balance out the colors, so Jessika and Paige took the chairs at the ends of the table while Rey settled into the center. Phasma came over and stared fussing with their skirts, making the best out of the thick layers of tulle underneath for maximum volume. She breezed by Rey, knowing it would be useless to fuss with the skirt that would be the least seen. This raised Rey's hackles again and she began to plan out ways she could stand out from her friends.

"It is important that we got this shot before the worst of the sun comes in. Noon isn't flattering on anyone. Let's begin," Kylo said. He nodded to Phasma and once again music began playing, this time the tones were sweet and playful. Unfortunately, they were only a few clicks in before Kylo scoffed. "For heaven's sake, it's incredibly tacky for all of you to be holding a teacup. Be more original."

"Actually Ren, that second shot really told a story," Hux piped in.

Kylo looked over his shoulders, scowling at the redhead. "If the story you think you saw was three bored looking women in dresses far too elaborate for their exceedingly dime-a-dozen faces making no connection with one another, much less their environment while stiffly holding teacups as if they don't understand them, then, _by all means_ , call the shot."

Rey felt that surge of rage again and she loudly clinked her tea cup down. What the hell was his deal?

The men glared at each other, the playful music at odds with the tension.

"If you want to argue, do it when we're dealing with artificial light. For now, let's go," Phasma snapped, having to literally snap her fingers at the two to get them to break their glares.

"Give me some variety, ladies," Kylo growled out.

Paige and Jessika both tried turning a different way, contorting their spines in a way that must have been uncomfortable but would catch the eye in a photograph. Not wanting to get lost, Rey decided to stand up and pose, spreading her arms wide and leaning onto her hands. She stared the camera down, willing her face not to look too hard even though she wanted to leap across the table and clobber Kylo for his 'dime-a-dozen' comment. She'd give _him_ dime-a-dozen.

Kylo's commentary was relegated to the more common comments from photographers, requests for eyes up and chins down, for hands to relax or backs to arch more. His mouth was set in a somewhat of a grim line and everything he said seemed to be dripping with disdain, but he said nothing more negative.

"Let's bring in the rabbit," Kylo called out.

Rey felt laughter bubble out of her as Finn came forward, holding a small, pure white rabbit. She hadn't even seen him come out of the manor. He was dressed in a robe for now, his chest bare underneath with the tiny critter tucked protectively to the strong muscles there. The sight did incredible work on helping break the tension Rey was feeling from this shoot.

"This here is my new bro, so be good to him, Peanut," Finn said, handing over the rabbit carefully.

"You know I'm always gentle," Rey replied, cradling the soft rabbit in her arms.

Finn raised an eyebrow and looked ready to retort, which made Rey laugh again.

"Get off our set! We've got some modeling to do," Rey shooed.

"Let's get back to that, then," Kylo cut in, one eyebrow raised sardonically as he pinned her with an annoyed glare for holding up his shoot.

The joy Finn brought was immediately sucked out of her. She was really starting to hate this absolutely not attractive man. Rey remained standing, shifting the rabbit against her chest, being mindful of not blocking any of the dress. Jessika also decided to stand up, placing one knee on her chair and leaning her side against the back of it, her large skirt on display while she turned her head back towards the table. Paige remained sitting, although she leaned forward in her chair, arching her back hard as she appeared to reach for one of the treats, keeping her face in profile. Although annoyed with the photographer, having a furry animal so close to her heart made Rey melt and she could feel her expression soften as she did her best to keep it calm, making gentle shushing noises at it as best she could without pursing her lips too much.

The next break came when Kylo called for the ladder, having it set up at the corner closest to Paige. The girls relaxed into their chairs, thinking of keeping their necks on display, their backs arched, and as much of the dresses on display as possible. Rey was instructed to keep the rabbit, which she set in her lap, caging it in loosely with her arms and silently praying that it wouldn't poop on the couture. Paige brought a teacup to her own lap while Jessika brought her hands up to her face, gently touching her face and bringing attention to her dark brown eyes. The sun picked up the glitter in their hair and on their shoulders, giving each girl an ethereal glow. Halfway through, Rey grabbed one of the blue flowers off the table and first offered it to the rabbit before bringing it up to her shoulder, gently dragging it across her chest and up to her cheek as the camera clicked on.

"That's light, Ren," Hux announced.

Kylo looked away from his camera, blinking as he glanced over his shoulder at the sun. He seemed to be coming out of a daze, his plush lips parted just slightly. Not that Rey noticed or anything.

"Ren, come check these out," Phasma pressed.

Kylo climbed down the ladder and made his way over to Hux. The girls hadn't noticed when Leia had joined the production team, but they noticed her now as she sat in front of the monitor and clicked through the photos with the production heads. Rey cooed at the rabbit in her lap, picking it up and giving it a nuzzle, trying not to feel nervous as this important woman looked over her photos.

"I want to take him home," Rey whined softly, pressing her face to the soft fur.

"I've been so jealous this whole time! Our neighbors had rabbits when I was a kid and Rose and I used to sneak over and taken them out of their cages," Paige said, gently scooping up the little animal and nuzzling it as well.

"Hey now, he's my best friend," Finn said, charging up to the set and standing expectantly at Paige's side.

"Don't even think about it," Paige said, giving him a playful glare as she held the rabbit possessively to her chest.

Jessika, meanwhile, was happily snacking on the macaroons.

"Good, you're all here." Kylo came back from around the computer, Phasma and Hux just behind him. "We're going to be focusing on Miss Pava after lunch. We will be shooting Pava and Trooper, Pava and Tico, Pava and Niima, and we will be finishing the night focusing solely on Miss Pava."

Jessika did her best to not gape too hard, macaroon half way to her mouth. She straightened her back and set the cookie down, schooling her expression into one of subtle pleasure at having been selected. Paige and Rey shot one another a quick glance, sharing twin looks of both surprise and disappointment. Maybe sexy really did sell to Kylo Ren.

"Lunch break!" Phasma announced, her deep, booming voice no doubt heard all through the manor. "Not you lot. You need to go set up the next shot. Come with me," Phasma led a clearly annoyed group of crew members away while the rest of the crew set about to breaking down the equipment and the set, excited to get the chance to eat.

A handler came over and extracted the rabbit from Paige's arm before the models headed back to wardrobe.

"Ladies, I'll need you to shower off all that glitter before we can move on," Poe said as he helped Jessika unzip her dress. "There's a shower down the hall, one around the corner, and one at the tops of the stairs back there. You can either change back into your own clothes or sit in the robes for a while, up to you."

Finn smirked as he walked through the room, giving a quick catwalk in his plush white robe. "I, for one, think robes are all the rage this season."

The girls rolled their eyes at their friend and played rock-paper-scissors to see who would go to which shower. Rey lost, stuck making the longest walk to the shower upstairs. She knew it was silly to put clothes on when she'd just have to take them back off in a little while, so she scampered down the hall and up the stairs in just the robe, her underwear, and her flipflops. Although she had no shame when backstage at a fashion show or standing in wardrobe, it felt like something completely different when she was basically naked in a large, echo-y mansion where anyone could appear from anywhere.

Rey found the bathroom quickly, a large room that was incredibly modern; all stainless steel, completely at odds with the feeling of the rest of the house. She didn't really have time to appreciate the beauty of it, however, knowing that there would only be so much time for the food to be out. She stripped quickly and hopped into the massive, glass-enclosed shower. She marveled at the choices of nobs and heads, wondering which would activate the one to wash her off the fastest. She pulled at a few of them, leaping away with a yelp of surprise as cold water blasted her.

"Well then, I suppose I picked the wrong bathroom."

Rey froze. A door next to the shower opened and closed, and of course, Kylo Ren stepped out of it. Rey watched him stride to the mirror across from them both, washing his hands and taking a moment to smooth down his sweater, bringing a hand up to brush at some of his thick, dark hair.

"Hey! Get out of here!" Rey shrieked, finally finding her voice. Distantly she realized that she had brought her hands up to cover herself, although she knew that the frosted strip on the glass most likely covered her most intimate parts.

Kylo's dark eyes flicked to her for just a moment in the mirror, a smirk on his lips as he exhaled a chuckle and exited the room.

"Arsehole!" Rey yelled, hoping he heard her. She didn't care if he fired her from the shoot as soon as she got back downstairs, he needed to hear that his behavior had not been okay. It was one thing for them to have accidentally ended up in the same bathroom, but he should have at least shown some humility and left quickly. She wouldn't have told on him if he hadn't washed his hands. A gentleman would have run out of there as quickly as possible. An arsehole would make the moment drag on forever.

Kylo Ren was an arsehole.

-End of chapter

Thank you to everyone who read, followed, and reviewed from last chapter! I am so happy you are enjoying my little modeling AU. I love talking to you in the comments so please feel free to hit me up or you can come talk to me on my Tumblr: blog/eskaywrites. That is also where you can see the outfits that I describe in these chapters since HATES urls.


	3. Typical Sucking Up to the Designer

Chapter 3: Just Normal Sucking Up to Designers

Rey scrubbed herself quickly, pinking her skin with a washcloth as she tried to remove the traces of glitter from her shoulders, all the while imagining it was Kylo Ren's little smirk she was scrubbing off her. She wouldn't think of how heat shot down to her core at his stupid smirk. He was an arsehole. It was sexual harassment. He didn't have to look at her. He didn't have to smirk at her. Prick.

Rey dried off with a fury and dressed quickly, twisting her hair into a towel so it would dry faster. As she made her way back downstairs, following signs posted for the dining room, she debated what she wanted to do. Should she tell someone? What would that even accomplish? With a sinking feeling she realized that it was an honest mishap, and she would have probably forgiven him if he hadn't looked at her like _that_. He should have just stayed in the water closet until she was done. He shouldn't have looked at her. He was mocking her, like he had been all day. Perhaps that's what was bothering her the most.

"Over here, Peanut!" Finn beckoned, his voice booming across the grand dining room.

It had been set up like a buffet, one long table pressed up against the wall teaming with mouthwatering food with six round tables at the center of the room, some already completely full of crew members gratefully scarfing down food before Phasma came to order them around again. Finn was seated at the table closest to door, Poe, Rose, Kaydel, and the rest of the styling team already sitting there. Rey was surprised to see Luke sitting amongst them, which made her wonder how he'd managed to get in if he'd been banned from the photoshoot. She spotted Paige in the buffet line, doing a quick scan of the room to see if Jessika was back yet.

Instead, her eyes met the dark gaze of Kylo Ren. He was seated at the table farthest from the door, Hux and Phasma on either side of him, Leia Organa sitting across from him with empty chairs between them. Those juicy lips of his quirked into another smirk as they locked eyes for a minute before he turned his attention back to Phasma. Suddenly, an idea struck Rey.

"Hey, where are you going?" Finn asked as Rey brushed past them, plate full of food and chin held high.

"I'm not passing up this opportunity," Rey shot back quietly, not delaying her steps.

Rey sat herself down right next to Leia Organa, directly across from Kylo Ren.

"Miss Niima!" Leia said happily. "We were just going over your shots from this morning again and I must say I'm pleased."

Rey pulled her hair from the towel and gave it a little shake with her hand, smiling sweetly at Leia as she set the towel down on the chair next to her. She would prove that Kylo hadn't riled her up.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. This experience has been amazing so far," Rey said enthusiastically, keeping her eyes trained on Leia. "The dresses are breathtaking, and the sets have been beautiful. I really feel like I belong here."

Leia reached out and grabbed one of Rey's hands, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "You definitely could, dear, you definitely could." She let Rey's hand go and turned back to her plate, Rey also tucking in. "I've been taking note of your progress over the years. It has been a pleasure watching you grow as a model."

Rey nearly choked on her food. She had to take a few gulps of her water to clear her airway.

"What? Wow. Ms. Organa that is, um, thank you," Rey gasped.

"After I saw you at the Zac Posen show this past fall fashion week, I knew you were ready for my dresses. Women will want to be you and men will want to be with you. It's exactly the look I need to help keep my designs looking youthful," Leia said. She pointed her fork across the table. "And these people here are going to make sure you stay looking like that, won't they?" She raised an eyebrow as she stared down the trio.

"I can only work so much magic with a camera," Kylo replied coolly. He stood from his seat and strode across the room, Rey willing herself not to watch him.

Rey couldn't tell if she had won or not, but she took Leia's obvious show of praise to prove that at least the designer was on her side.

"Smoke?" Hux asked Phasma after a beat.

Phasma nodded and the two left the table. By the way they hastened, Rey thought back to Kaydel's story about the supposed relationship between them and she couldn't help by spare a thought to them escaping into one of the manor's many bedrooms.

Rey also couldn't help but notice that they all left their trash behind.

"He's not always been like that, you know," Leia said once they were alone. She sounded so far away, as if it pained her to have this memory. "He used to be kind and soft spoken, a real gentleman."

Rey's brow furrowed. "Who?" Neither Hux or Kylo sounded like they could fit that bill.

Leia glanced over her shoulder, giving a little jerk of her head at Kylo. Following Leia's gaze, Rey's heart stopping as she saw what had drawn Kylo away from the table. He was looming over Jessika, the two standing by the door and talking in close proximity. Jessika was looking up at him through her lashes and Rey looked away.

"Ha, quite the gentleman he is. First, he walked in on me in the shower and now he's moved on to hitting on Jessika," Rey growled.

It was Leia's turn to choke.

"Wh—what?" Leia gasped. Her eyes turned hard and she looked back over her shoulder as if it were her glare that would cut him in two this time.

"Not on purpose or anything! It was a ridiculously fancy bathroom that had a toilet in a closet and I had no idea he was in there when I got in the shower," Rey hastened to explain, suddenly regretting the comment. "He probably didn't even see anything anyway. There was a modesty panel on the shower door so I'm sure he didn't see anything. And even if he had, it's not like he hasn't seen it before. I mean, I've seen his photography; he isn't a stranger to the naked female form. And I'm a model. I've been naked back stage at a fashion show dozens of times. It really isn't that big of a deal, I'm sorry I even said anything."

Leia looked at Rey, her brown eyes hard. "Rey, did he do anything?"

Rey's own hazel eyes went wide. "What? No! Not at all! Like I said, I don't even think he saw anything. He just…" Rey trailed off, chewing on her lip for a moment. "He looked at me really quickly, through the mirror, gave this sort of…um…smirk and then left."

Leia settled back in her chair, a hard look on her face. "I will cancel the shoot for today and bring in a new photographer for tomorrow."

"What?" Rey realized she had shouted the word, feeling several dozen eyes all suddenly turn to her. She didn't dare look to see if Kylo's was among them. Blushing furiously, Rey brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and spoke again, this time in a voice barely above a whisper. "Please, Ms. Organa, I—it was an honest mistake."

"No, Rey. I take the comfort of models very seriously," Leia insisted, not seeming to care if anyone was listening to them.

"Please. I shouldn't have said anything at all. Let's just—please let's just forget I said anything. It was really and honestly a completely innocent mistake. I'm—I'm not uncomfortable at all, I swear. He's just been getting under my skin all morning, he is not the most supportive photographer I've ever worked with, and when that happened, it just felt like a tipping point for me. I was _embarrassed_ , but I'm not uncomfortable," Rey said.

"Rey, you're not going to get in any trouble if you tell me what really happened. I don't stand for sexual harassment," Leia pressed.

"No, Ms. Organa, I swear to you that nothing more happened than what I said. I mean, I wouldn't have come over here if it had," Rey pointed out.

"Unless you were trying to prove a point," Leia countered.

Rey blushed deeper. "Okay, that's fair. I mean, I _was_ trying to prove a point. But it wasn't that he could—could sexually harass me and then get away with it. I'm not that kind of a girl." She grimaced uncomfortably. "I come from the foster system, Ms. Organa. I know how to fight off an unwanted advance."

"But he didn't?" Leia asked.

Rey maintained eye contact with the designer. "No."

Leia looked relieved. "Good. But I am still going to talk to him about how to appropriately behave in that situation."

Rey couldn't help but let out a small bark of laughter. "What _is_ the appropriate manner?"

Leia shrugged. "Smirking like a jackass isn't it, that's for sure." She leaned forward and gave Rey's arm a quick squeeze. "I'm glad you told me, and I'm even more glad that nothing happened. However, if you feel the need to kick his ass today, you have my permission."

Leia gave Rey a wink and rose from her seat, gathering her trash quickly before walking over to where Kylo was talking to Jessika, barely sparing the other model a glance as the petite woman latched onto Kylo's arm and dragged him out of the room. Rey noticed that Luke got up and followed them out.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Finn asked, wasting no time in rushing over. Paige was just behind him, Jessika making a beeline towards them a moment later.

"It was nothing, I swear," Rey said immediately.

"Just normal sucking up to the designer?" Finn teased, smiling easily.

Rey rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you're just jealous I thought of it first."

"I thought of it, but I didn't want to have to sit by those three," Paige admitted, scrunching her nose up at the trash they'd left behind. "You're way braver than I am."

Jessika finally reached their table. "Mr. Ren said we're up first, Finn. He said we're going to the foyer and Ms. Phasma is supposed to take us there once we're dressed." She plopped down in the seat Leia had just vacated. "He's pretty amazing, isn't he?" she sighed dreamily, looking over to the doorway where Leia had pulled him through. "He just came up and started explaining to me his vision for our shot together, gave me some excellent advice."

"Slow down there, Jess. You know what happens when people find out a model slept with a photographer," Paige said, eyes glinting wickedly at the jest.

Jessika giggled. "I only wish! God, I want to climb that man like a tree."

"I don't think he's all that great," Rey cut in, scowling down at her meal. "I mean, sure, he takes beautiful pictures, I guess, but he's such a—a—an arse!"

Finn shrugged. "He's a bit harsh at first but I gotta admit that my solo shots with him felt amazing. Not that I'd ever want to see the guy outside of work, but I really felt like he knew what he was doing. And in a more intimate setting, he was a lot more helpful."

Rey blushed even harder. She'd already had an intimate setting with him.

"Lighten up, Rey. You know how those genius types can be," Paige reasoned. "You practically worship his work. This just must be his process."

"What? Verbally abuse the models until they take a good picture?" Rey said, although she knew it was silly. He really hadn't said anything _too_ mean to them yet. She'd heard a lot worse when she was just starting out, before she'd been signed to Skywalker. As a gawky fourteen-year-old with a legal guardian who seemed to care less, photographers were constantly telling her that she'd never grow into her looks and she'd stay boyish forever, and who wants to book a boyish model who can't even have the decency to have androgynous bone structure?

The quartet of models made their way down to wardrobe together, trailing behind Poe and his team. Kaydel worked on blowing Rey's hair dry, although she reassured Rey that she was only being shot once more today and it wasn't going to be for a few hours. The next two shots being done were Jessika and Finn and then Jessika and Paige before Rey would be on set. She was glad for the break, glad that she would have a bit more time to let the embarrassment fade. She also felt proud that Leia had stood up for her. Having never had a mother or any motherly-like figure in her life, it was incredibly touching that someone would want to defend her like that.

"That dress is gorgeous!" Paige gushed once Jessika was zipped in.

Jessika was dressed in a navy-blue jersey gown with figure-flattering seam details. The angular sweetheart neckline was attached to a double-layered capelet, the bustier-style bodice creating a sexy silhouette. The dress was structured to nip in at the waist, the skirt falling straight down before flaring just above her ankles, a less dramatic mermaid style with a bit of a train. She was styled with a simple French-twist and a smoky eye with a bold bright red lip. Poe finished the look off with a diamond-laden necklace and a large diamond ring, insisting that Jessika needed to be very, very careful with them. When Finn emerged from his side of the room in a smart navy tuxedo, they made a striking pair. Poe slipped a gold band on Finn's hands and the story of the couple was set.

No sooner were they dressed than did Phasma come to collect them. She barely spared Rey and Paige a look as the two girls followed, the intimidating woman completely silent as she led the quartet through to the front of the manor and all the way to the entry hall with its beautiful winding staircase and crystal chandelier. Rey and Paige moved to sit on a bench right by the door, hoping to remain as out of the way as possible. Leia was seated at the monitor and gave them a friendly wave, shooting Rey a little wink.

"As if you couldn't already tell, you are a married couple and this is your home. Trooper, you inherited this house from your family and you've always been in charge of things. Pava, you married Trooper for his money: maybe you're a plucky rags-to-riches type of girl who always knew she'd marry someone rich or maybe you're even a stripper who got knocked up and made him make an honest woman out of you. Whatever story you want to go with in your head, I want to see a connection but also a sense of animosity. Pava, you're going to take control of this house now. I want to see it in your eyes that you will not take any crap from any man, that this is your home now and you will become the mistress of it. Trooper, you're not going down without a fight. It's the kind of mutual hatred for each other that leads to passionate, bed-breaking sex. I want to see that in your eyes. Make me believe that as soon as we're done shooting, you are going to drag each other upstairs and fuck until something breaks," Hux explained.

Rey swallowed thickly. "That's, um, quite the scenario," she whispered.

"I'm a bit glad it isn't mine," Paige replied, eyes wide.

"Quiet!" Kylo snapped, even though he probably couldn't even hear what the girls had said. He waited a moment and then approached Finn and Jessika. "This is going to be a wide shot, so I want you to command attention. Hux gave you enough to go off of so I don't want to see anything less. Stand right there at the bottom of the steps. Yes. Pava, as you're the dominating one in this shot, go ahead and climb those two steps. Perfect. Yes, just like that. Now Trooper, I want to see you spending the rest of this shoot trying to get ahead of her. Pava, don't let him."

This time when the music played, Rey could hear the words. It was another slower song with a steady beat, definitely sexy, the female singer's voice low and seductive. The song set the proper mood and Rey watched with rapt fascination as Finn and Jessika posed. Kylo was practically lying on the floor and when Rey took a peak at Hux's computer, she gasped to see how beautiful the shot really was. The staircase hugged the left side of the room, wrapping up and above, the massive chandelier obstructing the view of the balcony the stairs led to. Kylo had framed the photo so that the chandelier was dead center, Finn and Jessika off to the far left of it, but somehow, her eyes were drawn to them every time. It was a breathtaking shot.

Finn and Jessika battled it out on those stairs, glowering at one another and the camera, their expressions hard but beautiful. Jessika touched his chest, his arms, his hips, and even wrapped the diamond-clad hand around Finn's throat. Finn was just as responsive, grabbing Jessika's thigh through her dress, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her to his side so as to displace her from her position above him, reaching up behind himself to pull her head down. Finn turned around at one point, gripping Jessika's hips hard as he angled his lips at her neck, forcing Jessika to look up and stare into the camera. All the while Kylo and Hux offered commentary, forcing them to arch their backs harder and turn their shoulders more, shouting out reminders for Jessika not to forget that the dress was the most important part of the shot, reminding Finn to show off the strip of silver down the side of his pants and how it cut diagonally across a few inches from the hem. The two men only stopped the shoot twice to argue about whether or not Jessika was pouting too much and if Finn seemed both too stiff and too relaxed.

Phasma called for the set to be cleared and both Finn and Jessika gave shaky laughs at one another, Jessika throwing her arms around Finn and giving him a friendly peck on the cheek, their fabricated tension gone.

"That was amazing, you guys," Paige praised as they headed back to wardrobe.

"I wish you could have seen your shots. I have no idea how anyone is going to pick, they were all beautiful," Rey enthused.

Finn sighed happily, shedding the jacket and giving a languid stretch. "I'm glad I'm done shooting for the day. I don't think I have any more energy left in me."

"I can't believe how much energy that took," Jessika agreed. "I've never felt quite that intense before."

"It read beautifully," Rey repeated, giving her friends warm smiles. It was such an amazing thing, watching her friends excel at what they were good at.

"I'm nervous for what we're going to have to do," Paige said.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be breathtaking," Rey reassured her.

"Look who changed her tune so quickly," Jessika teased.

"Hey, I'm not converted yet! I never said his pictures weren't brilliant," Rey said, raising her hands up in front of her in personal defense.

No one could argue that.

Kaydel took the time to set Rey's hair in curlers as Paige and Jessika were readied for their shoot together, watching in the mirror as Poe went back and forth between two different options for Paige.

"It's rather similar to Jessika's last dress, but they're a gorgeous pair. Besides, the back detail is such a nice surprise," Poe explained as he pulled out another silken navy gown. While from the front it seemed to be just an ordinary short-sleeved trumpet dress, the v neck barely cut low, the back added a sexy surprise, skin left exposed save for where the fabric tied in a bow across the middle of Paige's back.

"I have a great ass, I might as well show it off for a while," Paige said sincerely, running her hands over said body part. While Jessica could boast about her breasts, Paige was at least proud of what she was rocking from behind.

The look on Poe's face said that he did not at all disagree with her, causing Rose to throw one of her makeup brushes at him and yell that he couldn't date her sister.

Rey wished she had either thing to brag about.

Jessika looked as regal as a queen in her plum silk dress. In a contrast to Paige's, the v-neck of the halter dress plunged down to reveal all the cleavage Jessika had to offer. The dress hugged every bit of her body, sumptuous seams drawing the eye to where it nipped in at the waist and then down to where the skirt trumpeted out in a cascade of ruffles at the side of the skirt. The dress featured a generous train, the ruffles following with a gentle silken rustle wherever Jessika moved. As Jessika's hair and makeup had been left the same, save for a darker lip and some strands being pulled out to dangling around her face, Paige's face was made up to match it in a smoky eyes and deep berry lip. Paige's black hair was styled in the finger waves again, a more pronounced wave gelled into place slanting just over her left eye, the style allowing her back to be completely free of obstruction. Paige was given a diamond necklace to match Jessika's and Jessika had the ring removed from her finger, Poe secreting it away to wherever he was hiding these precious jewels.

Phasma arrived a short while later to lead the models to the next location. This time it was a parlor upstairs, a far more intimate setting than their first group photo of the day. Everything was pointing to a pedestal with a very large vase set atop it, the largest arrangement of cream roses Rey had ever seen set in it. The room was a gallery, the high walls covered in paintings of various sizes and subjects. The curtains had been drawn over the windows, the late afternoon sun too harsh for photos now, and instead the room seemed to be relying on the light of a fireplace just out of sight for the camera, built high and bright. There was a large fan pointed at the vase, clearly there to add some of that terribly annoying wind-swept romantic fantasy look. The love seat off the in the corner of the room was nowhere near it's blast and that's where Rey and Finn settled in.

"You are sisters—" Hux began as he approached the girls.

"Real original," Rey snickered to Finn.

"Never heard that one before," Finn added, biting his lip to keep his chuckles quiet.

In the rare instances that Jessika and Paige were photographed together, they were usually told that they were sisters due to the seeming shared racial heritage, which made it even funnier that they had none. How no one could tell the difference between a Vietnamese girl and a Chinese girl was anyone's guess but at least the two were often good-natured about it.

"—the money. Do you understand?" Hux finished, raising an eyebrow at the two.

Jessika and Paige confirmed and moved on to the set. Paige swore up and down that her good side was her right, so she moved to the left side of the vase and turned around, knowing she had to highlight the back of her dress. This left Jessika to approach the right side of the vase, where she positioned herself a bit more squarely in front of it. Phasma spread out Paige's skirt and fluffed Jessika's ruffles, only stepping away once she was completely satisfied.

Kylo didn't seem to have anything to add to Hux's explanation for the feel of the shoot, so he nodded for his music to begin and started shooting.

"How do you think he makes these playlists, anyway? Do you think he sits with Hux and thinks long and hard about which songs he thinks goes with each scene, or do you think it's just a random Spotify creation?" Finn whispered as the gentle music began to fill the room.

Rey smirked. "Honestly, I think he really is that self-indulgent that he'd make everyone listen to his mix CD. I bet he was the kind of guy who made a bunch of them in high school and tried to give them to girls he liked, cheesy titles and Sharpie CD art and everything."

Finn gave her a look of mock disapproval. "Now, now, Peanut, that isn't nice." He then gave her a shit-eating grin. "Maybe he sprang from the sticker paper, so he could photoshop his own designs and stick it on there instead."

They giggled, glad that the fan drowned them out.

Rey was sad that she was too far away from Hux to see how the shots were turning out, but from what she could see, Jessika and Paige looked beautiful. Paige was doing a fabulous job looking over her shoulder and smiling with her eyes while Jessika looked majestic as she pretended to arrange the roses anew.

"I wonder where our rooms are going to be," Rey said softly as they watched Kylo say something to the girls. The fan operator hadn't turned it off yet so she couldn't hear what was being said.

"Poe was telling me over lunch that his crew got to look before we got here. Most of the guest rooms have at least one queen sized bed if not two, so everyone is expected to share. Except Kylo and Leia Organa, apparently; they were both given private suites. Poe told me that I'm stuck with him, one of his assistants, and Luke," Finn said, grimacing at that last bit. While he loved and respected his manager, sleeping in the same bed as the man wasn't ideal.

"How was it that Luke was able to come in for lunch? I honestly figured he would have left us to go back into town for a while after he got that note," Rey asked.

"I tried to get more info, but Luke was a vague as he always is. He just said that he didn't want to be too far from us in case we needed him but that it was safe to come and get food," Finn said, shrugging.

One of the more exciting perks of this photo shoot was that, due to the extensive nature, the entirety of the crew was to spend the night on the property. Rey was beyond giddy to be able to sleep in what she considered a palace compared to their tiny apartment. Rey and Jessika slept in bunk beds while Paige slept in a twin across from them, Finn's situation even worse as he lived with four other male models (triple bunk beds only seemed fun in theory, Finn had told them). Not that Rey ever complained; it was the home she never had, and she loved every inch of that tiny, cramped apartment.

Rey and Finn were left to ponder their own theories about Luke as they watched their friends move through the motions of their shoot. At one point, Paige came over and laid her head on Jessika's shoulder, their bodies twisted in such a way that both dresses were still on display while maintaining a sense of intimacy through the ways they moved their arms to hold one another. Rey could only imagine how Kylo was framing the shot, from below or straight on, and if the lighting would be so that it dimmed out the background and brought up bright on the girls, or if everything was cast in a dreamy and soft haze.

The fan turning off gave signal that the shoot was over. Jessika and Paige seemed to be feeling very peaceful as they approached their friends, easy smiles on their faces.

"That was strangely relaxing," Jessika explained. "I swear, I've never felt like this in a photo shoot before. This man is changing my life."

"He can be incredibly helpful," Paige added, directed only at Rey.

Rey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I guess I'll see, won't I?"

-end of chapter

Thank you to everyone who has read and followed this so far! You're all angels and I love you! Please head to my Tumblr at /eskaywrites to check out the dresses described in this chapter!


	4. The Saga of Ben Solo

Chapter 4

Kaydel took out Rey's rollers and ran a soft bristle brush through the resulting curls, smoothing them out enough so that they still have a curl, but they weren't so tight. Parting Rey's hair far over her left eyes, she twisted a large section from Rey's left temple and back, securing it into place with a large black and red jeweled clip, pulling the strands out just a bit to create more volume from the twist. Kaydel then teased up the hair across the top and down to the right before pulling some of the loosely back to be held in the same clip, the effect leaving Rey's usually thin hair looking lush and voluminous. The makeup was bolder this time, a dark eyebrow, deep smoky eye, a sharp cat eye, and a bright red lip, Kaydel taking great care in contouring Rey's face much more this time so that her cheekbones looked like they would cut glass. Heavy ruby chandelier earrings hovered just above Rey's shoulders, a black velvet choker around her neck.

"Time for you to really look like a princess," Poe teased as he handed over Rey's final dress for the evening.

Rey marveled at the scarlet evening gown, the bright red a sharp contrast from her earlier pale blue gowns. It had a high neckline with a strapless illusion, sleeveless, with leaf-life appliques draping down the fitted bodice. Rey couldn't resist twirling in the full, floor-sweeping skirt, smiling as the dress puffed out around her.

"Now then, if this is our little princess, we must have an evil queen," Poe said, handing Jessika over her dress. "And you, my beautiful Cinderella, let's get your shoes on," Poe said, dropping down to help Rey put on a pair of black pumps.

Jessika's face had been done just as bold as Rey's, although where Rey had a dark grey smoky eye Jessika's was deep purples, and where Rey had a red lip Jessika's was dark plum. Her hair slicked back into a tight bun that sat nearly on the top of her head, a comb glittering in diamonds nestled against it. She was given two carat studs for her ears and the same diamond ring she'd worn in her shoot with Finn.

Jessika's dress was frightfully romantic, the all black dress stunning against her pale skin. With a plunging V neckline in both the front and the back, the eye forced to follow down the tight-fitting floral lace to a mermaid silhouette decorated in large tulle roses. The sheer, wide flutter sleeves fell down her elbows, giving the illusion of a capelet. As soon as Poe was done with Rey's shoes, he sidled over on his knees to slip a matching pair of pumps onto Jessika, although the added height did nothing to diminish the length of the train that followed her.

"Your evil queen has arrived," Jessika said, smirking at the role Poe assigned her. She slid on the black opera gloves Poe handed her.

"I don't think I'm quite so innocent, sitting over here in my bright red," Rey pouted, sliding on her own scarlet opera gloves. She was always the sweet one. Why did no one think she could pull off evil or dangerous or sexy?

Poe stood up and gave her a wink. "Oh sweetheart, I never said you looked innocent in that. Princesses can have sexy fun, too."

Properly praised, Rey beamed at him.

"Hey, if you two are going to watch them shoot, I'd recommend some pants," Poe said, nodding as Finn and Paige lounged in their makeup chairs in their plush robes.

"Wait, why?" Jessika asked.

"You can't be serious! It's going to get dark soon," Rey protested, catching on.

"So, you had better not dawdle, then." Phasma's voice made everyone jump.

Rey blushed as she and Jessika linked arms to follow Phasma out to the back of the house, Finn and Paige calling out that they would see them there in a minute. Rey's fears were quickly founded when Phasma led them out to the balcony out back. She couldn't help but see the beauty in the setting: the large balcony looked out over the hedge maze and all the land that stretched beyond it. Rey could finally see the barn that Paige guessed was out there, a few horses still milling about. As the house was southern facing, the sun had risen over their tea time and was now setting over the balcony. The back of the house was nearly all windows, a ballroom just behind them lit up to its fullest, the bright light spilling onto the balcony. It would surely give the illusion of the party they were supposedly inviting people to come to with their dresses and gazes.

Hux came over and prattled on about how they were to portray the idea that they had come out to the balcony for some fresh air from their party. He kept hinting that he wanted the girls to look both disinterested in each other while also interested, Jessika more so than Rey, and Rey had to bite her tongue to ask if he just wanted them to make out. The storyline they were trying to sell was getting a bit too soap opera-y for Rey's taste (two sisters who worked together to trap a man into a marriage for his money, and now their sweet and innocent friend Rey was supposedly going to be propositioned into an affair with the married sister for no discernable reason) but she had to figure that rich people did all sorts of things to keep themselves entertained. Being British, she knew that royalty was rife with affairs not at all unlike this, so she supposed it wasn't her place to judge the story too harshly. She only wondered if Leia Organa had come up with the story or if it was Hux or Kylo. However, watching Leia roll her eyes at Hux from behind a cup of coffee told her that the latter was probably true.

"There's still lighting equipment down there," Rey said after Hux left them, leaning over the balcony to look down. "That must be where you're going after this?" She tried not to let her disappointment or jealousy show in her voice. It was such an honor to be shot solo for a large campaign such as this and it was Jessika who had been selected.

"That's just fantastic," Jessika mumbled. "It's already getting chilly out here, and it's going to just get colder."

"Just think of the paycheck, Jess," Rey said, giving her a smile.

Jessika laughed breathlessly, tipping her head back and giving a little hum of satisfaction at the end. "That honestly helped a lot. You're the best, Rey."

Kylo approached them next, holding his camera in one hand. "Alright ladies, I know that Hux seems to be asking you to play out one of his own little fantasies for him, but I only want you to go as far as you want. My shot is not completely dependent on you two shoving your tongues down each other's throats."

Rey could not stop her snort of laughter, but she quickly clapped a hand over her mouth and swallowed it down. She burned as Kylo's eyes held hers for a moment, those dark brown pools so dark that they gave none of his thoughts away. Rey managed a small, humble smile and dropped her hand, her arms coming up to wrap around her waist self-consciously.

"Anyway. The idea of this shot is that there is a sense of cat and mouse being played. Pava, you're the type who goes after what she wants and doesn't back down, as we explored earlier today. Niima, you're the innocent bystander in this. These people are your friends, you trust Pava completely, and you think nothing of her taking you away from the party for some time alone. Whether or not you reciprocate Pava's attraction is up to you to build upon," Kylo finished.

Rey nodded, thinking about how she wanted her character to proceed, wishing she knew the entirety of the script so she could make a decision she felt good about. She knew that she had a shot with Paige and one with Finn tomorrow, and she was pretty sure she remembered Poe saying something about another shot of all three girls, and she wondered what those would feel like. She felt jealous that everyone else already seemed to know what their characters were doing, although she supposed Kylo gave her the best clue of all for herself: the innocent bystander. But just like what Poe said moments ago, in what way was she innocent?

The familiar beat of the song that had played during their first photo shoot filled the twilight air, the sexual beat helping Rey make up her mind.

"Walk through your interaction with one another. I want to see Pava making the decision to seduce Niima, and I want to see Niima make the decision of how she is going to respond to these advances. Move through this as you would a scene in a play. Give it elegance and confidence," Kylo offered as he began shooting them.

Jessika and Rey did just that. Rey leaned against the stone railing, elbows back and small breasts pushed out as much as they could, keeping her neck long and shoulders down as she glanced up to the side, looking very much like someone who was innocently resting at a party. Jessika played her part just as well, resting one hand only inches away from Rey's arm, her body facing out at the camera but her face to Rey's, and if Rey was looking at her, she'd see a look of hunger in Jessika's eyes. As Kylo clicked away, Jessika made her move, reaching across the gently grasp Rey's chin in one shot and turn Rey to face her in the next. Rey tried the innocent look and then tried one of hesitance and then one of equal hunger, bringing her own hand up and over Jessika's. The girls moved their bodies again, turning them towards each other while still remembering to twist their spines in unnatural ways for the sake of the outfits they were selling.

"More heat!" Hux cried out.

"Shut it!" Kylo snapped back. "Keep going, ladies. Nice and gentle, a slow dance."

Out of the corner of Rey's eye, she saw Phasma glare at Hux. She did her best to stop the little smirk that quirked on her lip and hoped that it was in between shots.

Jessika made for a move that mirrored the one she had done with Paige, bringing Rey in so that Rey's head was resting gently on her shoulder, the move tender and sweet. Rey closed her eyes for a moment, face serene even as her body screamed at the unnatural contortions required of models. Jessika brought her hand up and used one finger to tip Rey's chin back, and for a few clicks, the girls gazed into one another's eyes. Trusting each other, they leaned in and stopped so that their lips were millimeters apart, both of their lips parted. They knew they didn't want to go any further, both models mindful of what Kylo had said, and they moved away from the facsimile of a kiss. They instead moved so that Jessika was just at Rey's shoulder, one hand on Rey's shoulder and the other on her waist, Rey reaching behind to trail a hand down Jessika's face.

"Beautiful, ladies. Pava, chin down just a, yes, perfect. Niima, try tilting your hip into her hand a bit more. Yes. Lovely. Sensual and serene, girls. Niima, look up at her. Not too much with your chin, just your eyes. Excellent. Hold that, Pava."

Kylo's voice was a low purr as he posed and praised. He moved around them, shooting standing and crouching, straight on and to the sides. It was like watching a panther move, Rey found herself thinking. Every moment was deliberate and precise, never once faltering as he moved from position to position. It was almost distracting to watch him, but Rey was a better model than to get distracted by her photographer.

"We're done," Phasma said.

Rey turned around and gave Jessika a squeeze, the two girls finally letting their teeth chatter as a winter wind blew at them. They squealed with laughter as two warm and fuzzy bodies closed in on either side of them.

"That was hot!" Finn said in their cornucopia of warmth.

"Get a life, Finn," Jessika laughed, shoving him off.

"No, no, come back!" Rey giggled, pulling Finn right back in. "He's a pervert, but he's at least a warm pervert."

"How did that feel?" Paige asked.

"Honestly? Amazing." Rey at least had the decency to smile sheepishly. "Maybe he just needed the chance to warm up to us?"

"Pava, let's get a move on!" Phasma called out.

The sun was still moving towards the horizon, but it was only a matter of time before it was gone for good. Having thought ahead, Poe was waiting just inside the manor with Jessika's next dress, Jessika's stylist pulling the bun out and wiping off the lipstick as Poe helped her change. The strapless Chantilly lace trumpet skirted dress was a deep cherry color and featured a draped, asymmetrical peplum at the waist. With lightning speed, Jessika's stylist shook out her hair and changed her lips to a nude color, keeping the focus on her wild hair and dark eyes. As everyone rushed Jessika downstairs to shoot at the entrance of the hedge maze, Rey followed Poe back to wardrobe to get undressed.

"That was a pretty sexy shoot," Poe said as they walked. Finn and Paige had elected to follow Jess, knowing that Rey would be back in a moment.

Rey laughed. "It's ludicrous. Paige is the sister to Jess who is married to Finn but still, for whatever reason, wants to sleep with me."

"And you apparently wanted to sleep with her, eh?" Poe wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Rey laughed again, giving him a shove.

"You're the one who said I wasn't so innocent!" Rey sighed out of her laughter. "That was really fun, though. And Jess is amazing to shoot with." She chewed her lip. "It's no wonder Kylo picked her."

"Picked her? Picked her for what?" Poe asked, gently folding Jessika's black dress in his arms so it wouldn't drag on the floor, her gloves tucked safely in his back pocket.

"For the shot with Leia Organa?" Rey supplied, ending her sentence with little confidence.

"But she wasn't. Everyone is slated for a solo shot, remember?" Poe explained. "He was just trying to get all of Jessika's photos out of the way first."

"Oh. Oh! So, does that mean he hasn't picked yet?" Rey asked, feeling hopeful. She had been happy for Jessika, she really had, but now her heart was beating at the idea that the decision hadn't been made yet.

"Not as far as I know. It's supposed to be the last shot we do tomorrow," Poe said. "The dresses to be considered are lovely," he teased with a wink. He revealed nothing more as they finally arrived at wardrobe.

Rey stripped out of her red ballgown and gloves, sighing happily as she stepped out of the stiletto's that had been just a pinch to small. As Poe carried off the jewelry she had been given, she took the chance to glance at their racks again, trying to pinpoint which dress was supposed to be the best one. There was a lilac one with tulle ruffles on the skirt and a beautiful pale pink ballgown, a royal blue dress drawing Rey's eye as well. These dresses hadn't been assigned yet and Rey pictured herself wearing one of them with Leia.

"They're not over there," Poe said, smirking as he reemerged from wherever he was hiding the good accessories.

Rey blushed at having been caught, trying to hide her embarrassment in the collar of her robe as she ducked her head down. "I was just trying to see what other beautiful things we may get to wear tomorrow."

"All sorts of them," Poe answered simply, giving her another playful wink. "I'm going to clean up in here for a bit so I can get to dinner as soon as possible. Please advise Jessika to hasten her way to me so that I do not bite her head off in my hanger."

Rey smiled and gave him her word on the matter. She slipped on her flipflops and made her way down to where Jessika's shoot was taking place. Finn, Paige, and Rose were huddled together under the shelter of the balcony as they watched Jessika pose, Rose opening her arms to welcome Rey into their circle.

"How's it been going so far?" Rey asked, snuggling into the warmth. It wasn't as cold as it could be, admittingly, but Rey would never shy away from offered warmth.

"Pretty good. Jess is living her sexiest life, so you know she's happy," Paige replied with a fond smile.

"Hey, if you got it, flaunt it," Rose offered with a shrug.

"And flaunt it our lovely Jess does," Finn replied.

Although they were too far away to be able to discern Jessika's facial expression, from this vantage point they were afforded a clear look of Hux's monitor and saw each shot as it came up more clearly. Rey watched in awe as Jessika moved through her poses, looking sensual but not men's magazine sexy as she commanded her space with a heat in her eyes. Every subtle variation of her movement was a printable picture and Rey thought back to the criticism she had been given that morning: look at Jessika for advice on how to be noticed in a picture. Jessika was a beautifully strong model and always knew what she was doing, from the arch of her eyebrows to the point of her toes. Rey only wished she was as strong.

When Kylo called the end of the day, Rey delivered Poe's message as promised and Jessika laughed as she headed back to wardrobe with Rose and her stylist in tow. Deciding that it was pointless to wait for Jess, the remaining three models made their way back upstairs and into the dining hall where another buffet had been laid out. Kaydel and a handful of wardrobe assistants were already moving along the line, a few crew members shuffling behind the models shortly after. Everyone was quiet but seemed in a bright mood, simply too tired from a good day's work to chatter as plates were loaded up.

"Your last shots were killer, Jess!" Finn praised when Jessika settled next to Rey, Poe and his team filing down alongside her.

"Thanks, Finn," Jessika beamed at him. "I'm honestly really upset that I only have one shot for tomorrow." She then shrugged. "Well, I mean, maybe. Who knows, I guess."

Rey and Paige looked at one another before looking away completely, none of the girls wanting to admit how badly they wanted to beat their own best friends for the featured chance.

"Those two sure seem chummy!" Finn nearly yelled, having sensed the tension and excited to have found a good distraction across the room.

Leia was standing off to the far corner of the room, deep in conversation with Luke, who no one had seen come in. Kylo, Hux, and Phasma were seated at the other end, backs turned to the exchange.

"Well of course they are," Poe said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. When he was met with five blank stares, his eyes went wide. "Wait, don't tell me you don't know!? Even you, Rose?"

Rose scowled at him. "Would I have this expression on my face if I knew what you were talking about?"

"I'm surprised. You have to admit that you usually know all the best gossip. And you four," Poe pinned each model with a look, "you _work_ for Luke and you don't know?"

"Well obviously we're missing something here, so why don't you fill us in?" Paige pressed.

"They're brother and sister. Twins, actually," Poe replied simply.

"What!?" the quartet nearly shouted in unison.

Rey was really beginning to hate how sound carried in this vast room, feeling the moment that all eyes once again turned on her table.

Kaydel gave Poe a glare. "You can't just spit it out like that and then not tell the whole story."

Poe smirked. "Dramatic effect." He set his utensils down and took a sip of his drink, clearly loving how all eyes were on him, waiting for the story to be told:

"It's a pretty dark story with only a mildly happy ending. Their parents had a kind of forbidden love. Their mom was from a very politically affluent family while their dad was from a much humbler background, which wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't become an activist against her family in a public way. So, they got married in secret and she soon got pregnant, all the while hiding it from her family and the public. But when she died in childbirth, they found a lot of evidence of domestic abuse on her body. Her husband hadn't been there at the time, he was busy running a protest, and so a close friend of hers worked with a case worker and they made what probably wasn't the most legal decision: they split the twins up, one to her family and one to the husband's estranged relatives who they knew he didn't have any connections with. Once the paperwork was done, they finally called him and told him that they had all died. The plan was to arrest him when he arrived at the hospital, but he committed suicide. Some say he did it because he knew he was in trouble, but those who have a more romantic sensibility say that he was distraught at having lost the love of his life.

"Now the hard part was that the twins had been split up because they knew that if he heard someone had a pair of twins, he would make the logical jump and fight for the custody of his kids. But after he committed suicide, they left the families in a bit of an awkward mess. No one wanted to give up the kid they had acquired and so they eventually concluded that they wouldn't, and the kids would grow up never knowing each other. Leia grew up in luxury and double majored in both political science and fashion design. Luke grew up on a farm and didn't have a lot of direction in life. They met completely by accident in college when Leia was advertising for male models for her line. Luke answered the call and they grew close to each other. When Leia brought Luke home to meet her parents—"

"Wait, ew, please tell me they didn't accidentally start dating or anything!" Jessika cut in with a gasp.

Poe chuckled. "No. From what I've heard from them both, they were just very close friends. She said they had kissed only one time just to give it a try and neither felt a spark, so they didn't pursue it.

"So, when Leia brought Luke home to meet her parents, they recognized him and confessed the story. Luke was on his own now, his adoptive parents died, so he had no one to be too angry with, but Leia did not take it well. Well, technically she did, because her anger at her family is what led to her very first fashion show outside of school. Luke stuck with her through it all and he encouraged her to make up with her family, which helped him create a relationship with his grandparents for the first time. Luke stayed a model with Leia's line until he, and I quote, "felt his majestic beauty beginning to fade" and he instead moved his focus into model management," Poe finished.

"Wow," Rey was the first to speak. She looked up at where Luke and Leia were still talking, and she saw all their similarities as if they had been highlighted. It was almost impossible not to notice, once you knew.

"Oh please, that's not even the best story for this weekend," Kaydel pressed, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"You have a story that can top long-lost twins?" Paige was incredibly skeptical.

"How would you like a dose of estranged son to add to the mix?" Kaydel tempted, her voice sing song as she, too, basked in the attention.

All at once, the unknowing quintet looked around the room, trying to figure out who Kaydel was referring to.

"You can't be serious," Rey gasped as it dawned on her.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell that story, too," Poe said. He ignored Kaydel's cry of protest as he launched into the next tale:

"Leia was still a young designer, doing a lot of fashion shows but still having a hard time getting wide distribution, so she never passed up an opportunity to have her clothes shown off. She got a request to outfit some models for a race; you know, those girls who hand off the trophies and pop the champagne in the winner's circle? Leia made these flashy sequined dresses and hand delivered them to the track, only to find out that one of the models was sick. Not wanting to ruin the risk of losing out on the exposure, Leia put one on herself. The guy who won the race that day was Han Solo."

" _The_ Han Solo?" Rey gasped. As opposite as most closed-minded people seemed to think, her second passion after fashion was cars, both racing and fixing up. There was something beautiful about putting an engine together.

"As in the legendary Han Solo, worldwide racecar champion?" Finn echoed. That was how he and Rey had first bonded, hooting and hollering in his apartment as they watched the cars zoom by on TV.

"The one and the same," Poe agreed, smiling proudly and nodding.

"Now Han had a reputation for being a lady's man, and Leia knew this, so she spurned his advances for a while. What she hadn't anticipated was that that was simply a line his managers used to make him seem more roguish and that he was shockingly devoted in his pursuit of her." Poe frowned. "In the beginning, that is. They dated steadily for a few years, both far too busy in their professions to go any further, but eventually they knew they should get married. They got pregnant almost immediately after and had a son they named Ben, but neither of their lives really slowed down. Rumor has it that Leia was too busy running her fashion empire and Han was too busy always traveling to races for either one of them to ever really pay too much attention to Ben. Leia and Han drifted apart, there were always rumors that Han was sleeping with girls everywhere he went, and neither of them wanted to give up their careers to stay home and try to be a family, so they decided to stop."

"Not legally, though," Kaydel chimed in. "Apparently, they're still legally married, just separated. I heard that whenever their paths can cross, it's like a hurricane of passion."

"So, what happened to their son?" Paige asked.

Poe looked around the room and seemed very aware that they were surrounded by their coworkers. He wondered how loud he had been telling all this so far.

"I'll finish the story tonight, when we're up in our rooms. We'll meet in the model's room, since Luke is in ours," Poe decided.

The table seemed to deflate, sad that the story had ended when it did. Even Kaydel, who knew the ending, looked upset that Poe had decided to show some shred of respect for his coworkers.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Phasma's voice cut through the room and all eyes turned towards her. She gave held up her iPad and began reading off a list. "Shooting with begin tomorrow morning promptly at 7AM. Our first shoot is in the field and crew A is expected to report no later than 6:00AM to begin set up. Models Tico and Trooper will be the first to be shot and will be required in wardrobe no later than 5:30 AM. Crew B is to report at 7:30AM to begin set up for the Tico and Niima shot in the ballroom, Niima must be in wardrobe no later than 8:00AM. Crew A will move from the field to the fountains and be set up by 9AM where Pava will be joining Tico and Niima. Afterwards we will have lunch. Crew A is to report at 11AM to set up the Tico shoot at the barn. Crew B will have the bedroom shot for Trooper and Niima set up by 2PM." Phasma looked up and raised a pale, sculpted eyebrow. "Questions?"

Rey wanted to ask why there was no mention of set up for her solo shoot but the last thing she wanted was to bring attention to herself once again. Poe had reassured her that she had at least one solo shot on the schedule, so she knew it had to be happening at some point in that long schedule. Besides, there were more interesting things to think about right now.

Rey looked at Kylo Ren, no, Ben Solo, sitting once again between Phasma and Hux as they looked through each of their tablets, discussing things intensely. She felt a familiar sense of loneliness as she thought of what it must have been like to grow up with your parents too preoccupied with their own projects to give their one and only son much thought. As she thought back to his outbursts of anger earlier in the day, only tampered once he was comfortable with the models, she recognized his behavior in her own. She remembered her life before she met Luke, her teenaged angst and rage taking her over with shocking intensity from time to time, sometimes to protect herself from a harsh system and sometimes to simply give an outlet to the pain she felt at being an orphan.

Poe led the way up a back flight of stairs and down the hall of the guest wing. He pointed out where his and Finn's room was, his male assistant peeling off from the group to head in, and Rose and Kaydel pointed out their room, Jessika's makeup girl and another one's female assistants also going into the room. They all knew this story, there was no sense in cramming into the model's room to hear it again.

Luke must have been the one to bring up the bags for the girls, Rey reasoned as she spied her little suitcase nestled with Paige and Jessika's. The room was beautiful, decorated like the rest of the house in a French style, and boasted two canopy beds in the middle, the queen sized mattresses dressed to match the room in soft shades of cream and blue. To their delight, the beds were on wheels and everyone worked to push the beds together, creating one massive bed.

"Okay, so most of us have to be up at an ungodly hour again tomorrow, so spill the beans so I can get some sleep," Paige prompted once the other three settled on the bed. She leaned against the cushioned headboard with Jessika and Rey, Rose laying her head on her sister's lap while Finn, Poe, and Kaydel sat against the footboard.

"The Saga of Benjamin Solo!" Poe began again. "So, now we have two parents who are too busy for anything but their careers and only lonely little boy being dragged between fabric stores and fashion shows. The sad part is that I'm sure he would have been just as miserable following around his dad because it's too dangerous at a racecar track for a kid. Now Leia is a good woman with a good heart and she knew she was being unfair to her son, but she still wasn't prepared to slow down, especially if Han wasn't, so she did what she thought made the most sense: she sent Ben to live with Luke instead. Luke was just beginning Skywalker Modeling Agency at this time and he was almost just as busy, but he used the opportunity to show Ben more about the business. It was Luke who gave Ben his first camera."

Rey say the realization flicker on the faces of her friends.

"So how do we go from Luke being the only adult there for Ben in his life to Ben banning him from his sets?" Rey felt herself ask.

"Luke wasn't the best choice for a mentor. He was still enjoying the bachelor life and had basically made the mistake of thinking that by giving Ben a new hobby, he wouldn't need to give him as much guidance in life. Luke's lifestyle led Ben having a lot more freedom than he was used to with his parents, so when he began to become a teenager and act out like teenagers are wont to do, Luke wasn't sure how to go about punishing him and he apparently reacted way too harshly one day and pushed Ben away, literally. Ben ran away." Poe was cut off by the gasps of the girls.

"How old was he?" Jessika asked.

"Fourteen. And Luke had no idea until a few days later. Meanwhile, Ben was picked up by this creepy guy named Snoke, who seemed to get off on being a modern-day Bill Sykes or something. He collected what he referred to as "gifted children" and helped them hone their crafts. By the time Leia was able to find her son, nearly a month later, Snoke had offered to take legal custody of him. Leia flipped out, called the authorities, and took Ben back home. The scare forced her to reexamine her life and she took a break for a little while so that she could focus on Ben instead. To keep him involved in her life she let him photograph a few of her dresses and pressed to have them published when she saw how good he was," Poe finished.

"And him and Luke?" Paige queried.

"Never the same. Luke was too ashamed by what he had done to understand how to fix it. I'm honestly still surprised Leia forgave him, but she's an incredible person who doesn't hold everyone's faults against them. Not that you guys aren't all gorgeous or anything, but the reason you're here is because Leia wants to support both her brother _and_ her son," Poe said. "But hey, I'm one to talk. I met Leia when she came in as a guest mentor when I was in school and she took me under her wing. I owe my entire career to her."

"What about Han?" Finn asked.

"Last time they saw each other they got in a huge fight because Han wanted Ben to forget all of this "fashion nonsense" and pick up a "real skill" like driving," Kaydel said, using air quotations and rolling her eyes. "It's amazing that he's been married to Leia Organa, the voice of couture for more than three decades, and still not understand it!"

"It was a bad fight, too. Ben punched Han out, the cops were called." Poe grimaced at the memory. "It wasn't the prettiest of sights for New York Fashion Week, to put it simply. But hey, I did once hear Han tell Ben that he was proud of him for always being surrounded by hot women, so maybe there is hope, yet."

Rey tuned out the group as they continued talking, thinking about the events of the day. Now the look in Leia's eyes when she thought Kylo had taken advantage of her made much more sense, especially coupled with Luke accompanying the confrontation. It wasn't just a designer and a manager looking out for a model, but instead a mother and an uncle looking to correct behavior in a son and nephew. Rey wondered how Leia was even able to convince Kylo to use Luke's models for the shoot, not really blaming the younger man for holding the now-ancient grudge. No one else would understand what it was like to find out that someone you thought loved and cared about you not only berated you, but also left you unfound. Loving Luke as Rey did, she had a feeling that his behavior towards herself and her fellow models must stem from his own need to atone for the wrongs he did his nephew.

If she had thought the storyline they were betraying through fashion was convoluted, it was no less dramatic than the real-life story of the people responsible for their careers. As Rey drifted off to sleep that evening, she found herself dreaming of a dark eyed man who was in need of as much love and comfort as herself.

-End of chapter

Thank you guys SO MUCH so far for the love and support you've shown this silly AU! As always, you can check out the dresses mentioned in this chapter on my tumblr, /eskaywrites. Please leave a comment, they make my day 3


	5. Pretending It's Summer

Chapter 5: Pretending It's Summer

Rey did her best to sleep in while Paige moved around their room, getting ready for her first shoot of the day. It proved to be fruitless, however, and she ended up taking a quick shower and accompanying Paige down to get breakfast. Jessika was a much heavier sleeper, or else she was that much more determined to catch up on sleep from yesterday.

Breakfast was a near somber affair, tables nearly empty as crew members shuffled in and out of the elegant room. Seeing none of their friends, Rey and Paige decided to take their food on the go to wardrobe. Rey tried not to notice that Kylo's trio was missing.

Despite having played master of stories all night long, Poe looked no less bright eyed and bushy tailed as usual. He was chipper and excited when the girls came in, a sharp contrast to Finn, who sat slouched in his chair sipping a black coffee.

"Luke snores," was all Finn could get out, sending Rey and Paige into a fit of laughter around their mouthfuls of food.

Rey was nearly bouncing with joy when she saw that Paige was the one dressed in the pale pink ballgown she had seen the night before. The duchess satin dress was simple in shape, an off-the-shoulder scoop necked bodice with a full skirt, a collection of darker pink silk flowers at the right shoulder. Paige cheered when she realized that the gown had pockets and she twirled in the beautiful dress, laughing as her long hair swept across the exposed skin on her back. Rose had styled her simply and beautifully, letting her black hair remain down with just a touch of a curl at the end, a bright pink jeweled comb the only thing holding the curls back on one side, and her face was kept almost completely neutral, the only hint of color a shock of bright pink lips. Poe completed the look with a pair of ivory lace wrist gloves and handed her an ivory and pink floral parasol. Paige looked like a beautiful Southern belle and Rey was so glad she was awake to see it.

Finn was dressed to match her with a dark gray suit, the cream shirt underneath left almost entirely unbuttoned, his chest oiled enticingly. His lips had been glossed over with the lightest shine of pink, just enough to draw the eye without looking like a color, and Poe gave him a silver pocket watch on a long chain.

Satisfied with the styling, Poe and Rose escorted them out to the front of the house. They moved across the dew strewn lawn, over the driveway and towards where the cameras were set in the wildflower field that had been all but ignored the day before. There was a large lone tree, boulders scattered amongst the tall flowers.

Dressed in grey leggings and a dark gray hoodie, feet tucked into her tan fuzzy boots, Rey settled onto one of the rocks and watched as Hux approached the couple. She nursed a large black coffee, laden with lots of cream and sugar, and used her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"To keep Pava's plan a secret, Tico, you must appear to have an amiable relationship with Trooper. This shoot will look ethereal and dreamlike and have an air of cool indifference bordering on respect between the two of you. I don't want to see a lot of touching or looking at one another. You just happen to be two people who have the common link of a devious woman between you. Trooper wouldn't dream of sleeping with his own wife's sister, but you wouldn't mind if she just left you alone," Hux prompted. He was bundled against the early morning chill and didn't seem to care nor mind that Paige was huddled into Finn's coat as he explained the feel for the scene.

Rey felt a shiver race up her spine before she realized she had been cast in a shadow. Slowly, she turned her head.

Kylo Ren was looking right down at her. It seemed as though there was a smirk twitching at the corner of his lip, although it was hard to tell in the rising sunlight.

"You're awfully early," Kylo said, his voice deeper than usual.

Rey swallowed before she replied. "I—um—I wanted to support Paige and Finn."

Kylo held her gaze for a moment, his deep brown searing into her hazel, that same little twitch at the corner of his plush red lips. After what could have been a moment or a minute, he finished his approach to the set and began speaking to Paige and Finn, Leia standing at his side as she added in her own two cents about what she had hoped this shot would look like as a double-page spread.

Rey blinked to herself several times, trying to process the moment. Maybe he was just as tired as she was, and his brain wasn't functioning on all cylinders this morning? But as she listened to him talk to Finn and Paige, articulating with great clarity how he wanted the shot to look and adding what he felt necessary to Hux's storyline, she realized that he could never be inarticulate.

Rey watched as Finn and Paige moved through their shoot, both models making smart use of their props and their surroundings as they stood under the lone tree in the misty morning light. It would be another breathtaking shot, Rey found herself thinking, the sun rising just over their shoulders, the gentle haze that hovered above the grass, the soft wind that made Paige's hair drift just beyond her shoulder and adding even more volume to her skirt. There was a rock under the tree as well and they took turns perching on it, Paige first, posing like a proper lady with her parasol, and then Finn afterwards, holding his watch. Although they did not look at one another once, there was still a feeling of a connection between them, a sense that they inhabited the same space but did not desire to be any closer. When Paige ditched the parasol and leaned against the tree, showing off the pockets of the dress, Finn stood on the other side, crossing one leg in front of the other and put his hands in his own pockets. When she saw the image appear on Hux's computer, it was amazing, the center of the picture the rising sun instead of the models. It would certainly make her stop browsing a magazine and look very hard.

Rey cuddled Paige's cold body close to her as they made their way back into the manor for styling, Finn using his larger body to block off the gentle wind to keep them warmer. Finn had draped his coat around Paige's shoulders to add to the warmth, not bothering to button the shirt up any further for fear of getting the oil on it. He had enough body heat stored up that he didn't mind the trade off, though.

"It's worth it," Paige was chanting under her breath as she shivered into the mansion. "You promise I didn't have any goosebumps?"

"You made me believe it was warm," Rey replied. "Although that may mostly be due to Finn's glistening chest." She batted her eyelashes at him, affecting a Southern accent. "My, my, mister sexy aristocrat. Was it hot out there in the big, bad sun?"

"Never you mind your pretty little head, because I'll make it hot in your bed," Finn replied, his feigned Southern accent crisp and deep.

The girls both giggled at his lame rhyme.

Rey couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous that the second dress that had caught her eye last night, the beautiful lilac ballgown, was also assigned to Paige. She remembered Paige saying that Rose had insisted on helping pick who got which. That wasn't that say that Rey did not adore her own dress. It was a pink to burgundy ombre cocktail dress of gathered and ruffled tulle. The strapless, sweetheart neckline twisted between her breasts, one pale pink and the other burgundy, and left a triangle keyhole cutout that showed off her tan skin, a banded waist leading to a full midi length skirt with an asymmetrical hem. It was the first (and, as Poe said, only) short dress of the entire shoot and Rey was delighted to get to wear it, although having her legs exposed meant that she was put in a pair of five-inch black heels.

Kaydel had teased out Rey's hair to match the wildness of the skirt, encouraging Rey to reach up and shake it out as much as she felt necessary during the shoot. For her face, Kaydel had kept it simple, a champagne eye with brown liner and a medium pink lip, nothing like the color in the dress but still in its same family. Rose had changed Paige's liner to silver and used a highlighter with a hint of lilac in it, pulling Paige's hair back into a messy bun atop her head. Finn curled up on a couch in wardrobe as soon as Phasma came to collect them, promising that he was just going to take a quick nap and then he would come watch.

The ballroom looked beautiful with the early morning light spilling into it, highlighting the marble pillars and floors in a brilliant shine. It was almost too bright to look at and the girls were grateful that they were posed across from the massive windows, where the sunlight had yet to touch the walls. Kylo was already taking test shots of the lighting, Leia and Phasma at his side discussing the scope of the shot, as the girls listened to Hux explain the shoot.

"You imagine yourselves removed from the drama involving your sister and, um, friends," Hux paused and Rey flashed quickly with annoyance to think that he was thinking back to her not-kiss with Jessika last night. "Yes. You imagine what it would be like to not be caught up in their web. Tico, you wanted the money, you know that you needed it, but do you really want to go through the lengths that Pava is trying to take it? And Niima, you still don't understand the full weight of what is going on around you and you wish you leave. You're both a mess of tumultuous emotions inside of you, just waiting to break free from all of this and be free," Hux explained.

"I want to see poise and conflict. You're both in dresses that are soft but wild, so play that up for me. Mess up your hair, smudge your makeup, but always stay pretty. This is about escapism grounded in reality," Kylo added once Hux was settled next to Leia. He looked both girls in the eye, looking for confirmation.

"Okay," Rey finally said with a firm nod.

"Excellent. Let's begin," Kylo replied, that smirk from earlier finally letting loose.

Rey looked away from it quickly, trying to focus instead on her job. When the music that began to play was upbeat and energetic, Rey relaxed and gave a small chuckle. It took her right back to her teenage years of listening to pop-punk, of feeling rebellious and angst. She thought about blaring the noisy music in her headphones as she laid in bed in her foster homes, wishing herself away from her situation. The boys in those bands always sang about the girls they wanted, playing up their end as a bad boy who would do anything for a good girl. Rey remembered thinking that it was cliché, but she hardly ever passed up a fantasy where someone wanted her, whatever the reason may be.

Rey and Paige did the pretty thing and did the rebel thing. They posed pretty, warped spines and straight shoulders, smoldering eyes and pouty lips, standing apart for some and holding each other in others. They leaned against the walls and the pillars, the put all their weight on each other's backs and pulled at their hair and their skirts.

"Hold it right there, ladies," Kylo called out when the girls were wrapped up in each other.

Kylo came forward, his eyes dark and focused as he reached out for Rey. She tried to clear her mind and be as pliant as possible, even if her heart was racing. Why was it racing, anyway? She allowed him to fluff out her skirt more, mixing together Rey's and Paige's so there was no knowing where they separated. He stepped back a moment to admire his decision, Phasma coming up beside him to inspect it as well.

"What about this?" Phasma offered, reaching out to turn Paige's shoulders just so. She tugged a few strands free from Paige's bun and admired how it changed the look, earning a nod from both Kylo and Leia.

Rose, standing off to the side in case she was needed as always, looked annoyed that Phasma was correcting her styling.

"Just one more adjustment," Kylo said, the deep sound just barely passing through his plump lips.

Rey watched as he reached out to the side of her hair, feeling him gently tug a few strands. He was standing so close to her, she could smell him. It was a delightfully spicy smell. She knew scent was linked to memory and she willed herself not to make a memory of this moment. It wasn't spectacular. It was just a photographer adjusting a model. Nothing unusual.

Rey did not look to see how Rose felt about this adjustment.

"Let's continue," Kylo said, finally stepping away from Rey.

Rey could feel her body thrumming with nervous energy, which made her confused. She was being ridiculous. Kylo was an arsehole, sad history or not. It didn't excuse how he had acted in the slightest. She just…understood him a bit more. No, no, it was just pity. Yes, she pitied him and the arsehole he grew up to be.

Needing to expel her bought of nervous, confused energy, Rey grabbed Paige's hand and pulled her into a run, their skirts flying behind them as they moved parallel to the glass wall.

"And that's it!" Kylo called.

Rey laughed when they skidded to a halt, Paige holding her hand for dear life as she panted.

"Girl, you gotta warn me when you're gonna make me do physical stuff," Paige panted, although she was smiling.

"Sorry, Paige. At least you're not in massive shoes," Rey pointed out. Being on the short end of the professional modeling world, she was used to wearing shoes that were far too tall, although she had few occasion to run in them.

"Great job, ladies," Leia said just before the girls retreated to wardrobe.

Both flushed with pride, thinking of the enticing shot of Leia at the end of the day. Had one of them done enough to impress Kylo yet?

Finn was still fast asleep on the couch, Jessika eating a cup of fruit salad in her makeup chair when the girls returned.

"Thanks for letting me sleep," Jessika said, looking at them through the mirror. "Those dresses are so cute. What was your outfit like for your shot with Finn?"

Poe held up Paige's pink dress and Jessika gave a little whine.

"I'm going to file a complaint that you can't have a stylist sister on your photoshoot. Paige gets all the cutest things!" Jessika said.

"And you've gotten the sexiest," Rey pointed out, knowing that her friend was in jest but still feeling the need. She didn't want to add that hers had been the safest so far. She adored the dresses and would commit a crime to own any of them, hers were just so…sweet in comparison.

They really were determined to play up this whole 'trapped innocent' thing, Rey thought with a grimace.

The next set of dresses, however, broke the mold. The most summer portion of Leia's line, the dresses were all Grecian inspired, Rey and Paige's draped chiffon and Jessika's pleated silk. Jessika was in pale pink, a halter gown with a v-neck and a crisscross waist, pulling to the back to leave a peak of skin at her sides and most of her back exposed. Paige was a goddess in a one-shoulder gown, otherwise sleeveless with one strip of chiffon draping over the left shoulder and a high slit in the front, the dress pooling around her feet even in her four-inch golden gladiator sandals. And then there was finally Rey's dress, a vision in hot pink and bright red. The base of the dress was red silk, the halter entirely covering her breasts and the skirt that split even higher up the middle than Paige's. The hot pink came in the form of chiffon crisscrossing her waist and pulling to the back where it trailed after her, the halter held up by the same hot pink and tying around her neck, her back left exposed the same as Jessika's as the hot pink crisscrossed her tan skin, which now seemed to glow in the effervescent colors. Rey's shoes matched Paige's, the gladiator going half way up her calf and leaving the rest of her toned legs exposed.

Rey's hair was pulled into a bun that rested on just over her right shoulder with a sprig of golden leaves sticking out of the gold tie, her eyes changed to a dark lash and sharp cat eye, her lips painted bright pink and with her cheeks an enticing bronze. Jessika's hair was swept into a high ponytail tied off with a gold cuff, the tresses curled into tight ringlets, and her make up matched Rey's, although her cheeks were kept a pale pink. Paige's hair was left down again, this time parted on the opposite side and a set of golden laurels on her head, her makeup also matching Rey's.

"Finn, wake up and see your sexy ladies," Poe called, leaning over directly into Finn's ear.

No one needed to tell Finn twice and his eye popped open.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn," Finn said, sitting up slowly as he took in the sight of his friends. "Poe, remind me to thank Leia Organa for all those thoughts I'm going to have tonight."

"That's disgusting, Trooper!" Rose snorted, throwing a makeup sponge at him even as they all laughed.

Phasma never seemed to find any joy in life. Rey was really beginning to hope that the story about her and Hux was true as they followed the Amazonian woman out to the front of the house, hoping that someone was giving this woman something to smile about. She seemed to deserve it for all the crap she had to put up with, constantly stuck with Kylo and Hux.

It had warmed up considerably in the last few hours and the sun was beginning to climb above the manor. The fountain burbled happily as the girls walked across the soft gravel, mindful of their heels as always. Leia gave them a little wave from behind Hux's monitor, excitement on her face as she saw her bright colored dresses flowing in the breeze. Once Phasma returned to Kylo's side, they checked the lighting and seemed to be discussing his camera's settings while Hux approached. They were positioned so that the manor was unseen at their rights, just the massive fountain and the woods behind them.

"This is the celebratory shot, or at least what Pava imagines the reward for all her hard work will be. This is about joy and happiness, but you know that we don't smile in high fashion, so I need to see that in your eyes and your posing. Little smirks are okay, but no teeth. It's summer and you're all happy," Hux said simply. It was clear that he wanted to hurry before the lighting got too bad.

"Lots of connection, ladies. Let's begin," Kylo said, in just as much of a hurry. The music this time was distinctly pop, sugary lyrics dripped in double meanings over quick beats and addictive hooks.

The girls moved about in easy unison. Bearing in mind that Jessika needed to stay in the middle, they move around the space while always touching each other in one way or the other. They all assembled on the lip of the fountain, leaning heads on shoulders or holding hands. They stood in front of it, arms around waists and hands touching faces. They staggered their stances, Rey daring to stand up on the fountain, Jessika sitting on the edge and Paige sitting at her feet. All the while they used their eyes to smile, each one chancing a smirk here and there, always fearing looking too commercial if they expressed happiness any more. It felt less stressful than the tea party had been yesterday, easier and more relaxed. Every time Hux tried to correct something, Kylo overrode his correction and instead encouraged them to trust their instincts and keep going. Even Leia chimed in that the girls seemed like they were having fun and encouraged them to continue.

Phasma's call for lunch snapped the models out of their haze. Rey gave a languid stretch, clasping her hands above her head and humming in pleasure as she arched her body back, trying to relieve any soreness she incurred from posing. Draping their arms around one another, the girls made their way back into the manor, Finn clambering up behind them and showering them with the usual praise.

"I wish I could stay in this all day," Rey said, running a hand down her skirt and enjoying the way it floated around her legs. "It's so comfortable. And no one ever lets me look sexy!"

"It's a great look on you, Peanut," Finn agreed. He had wedge himself into their hold, an arm around Rey's waist and Jessika's shoulders.

"That color makes your skin positively glow. Maybe if you save up every single dollar you make between now and when the line releases, you can afford it," Paige said without a hint of animosity.

They may be getting a great paycheck from this gig but living in their apartment was expensive and life in general always seemed to cost too much. They all yearned for the days when they could claim status as a top model and get jettisoned around the globe and land the biggest contracts. Of course, they had high hopes now that they were all finally able to break into print modeling for _Vogue_ representing such a well-respected line as House of Organa.

Back in wardrobe, Jessika mulled over the decision to change back into her normal clothes or wait in a robe like the others. She had not been any indication that Kylo was going to select her for the shot with Leia Organa and she wasn't sure if it would be insulting to assume that she would be and dress in a robe or equally as insulting to dress in street clothes as if she was ready to go back home.

Comfort won out as the models walked down to lunch in their matching white robes, Poe's team along with them. Luke and Leia joined their table for lunch, the two telling stories about their younger fashion days, not revealing their family connection but also not hiding their closeness.

"—did it on purpose, I swear it to this day, and I almost went down. Right there, on a catwalk in front of all my professors and peers, and I nearly took out the whole front row. But this man right here was suddenly grabbing me around the waist and hauled me back up, and I finished like it was nothing!" Leia said, the twins laughing at the memory. "Someone had taken a shot of that moment and I have it to this day." She smiled fondly at her brother and then looked at the assembled youngsters. "You should count yourselves very lucky that you have a support system like this in this industry. Everyone can be so cut throat, you never know who is going to step on your train and shove your off a runway or who will sabotage your shot by blocking your face the whole time. Friends in fashion are not easy to find."

Rey couldn't help but lift her eyes up and find Kylo at the other side of the room, sitting secluded as usual with Hux and Phasma. She wondered if he had any other friends, if his assistant and artistic director even were his friends at all. She thought of Poe's story and wondered if he had any friends as a child, always surrounded as he was by people older than him. Surely by now he had found a group of friends, right? A girlfriend, at least. Tall, strong, brooding, deep-voiced, sexy photographers didn't often stay single for long. Not that Rey at all thought he was any of these things.

Poe, Paige, and Rose peeled away from lunch early, heading back to get Paige ready for her solo shot. Paige had been beyond excited that her shoot was taking place at the barn behind the maze, the Tico sisters having grown up on a farm in a family that raised show horses.

The models had shot on the Tico farm once in the past, a fun excursion Luke had taken them on when they first moved in together so that they could bond. Having never seen a horse in person, Rey had been painfully stiff in the beginning. Luckily, Paige had helped coax her into comfort and they'd pulled out some gorgeous pictures for their portfolios. Thinking back on what Leia had said, Rey smiled, truly grateful for her friends.

"So, Ms. Organa, what have you thought of the shoot so far?" Jessika asked.

Leia smiled. "From what I've seen, it's exactly what I hoped for. You kids have a real talent."

"Would I have signed them if they didn't?" Luke scoffed.

Leia rolled her eyes at him. "And who discovered you?"

The assembled group laughed. Luke gave a dismissive shrug, not ready to give Leia her proper answer.

Kaydel stole a peak at her phone and sighed.

"It's time to get you into hair and makeup, Rey. We've got a lot of stuff to do," Kaydel said, rising from the table.

"Oh. Does that mean I won't get to watch Paige? I really wanted to see her with the horses," Rey asked, visibly deflating.

"By the time I finish with you and you make the trek out beyond the maze, you'll have to come right back," Kaydel said.

Rey nodded her understanding. It was a miracle the schedule had worked out how it had so far that she'd been able to see nearly everyone's shoots to begin with, so she supposed she couldn't be too upset.

Besides, it was almost time for her to shoot with Finn and Kylo, and Rey couldn't help but feel her heart hammer a little harder at the thought.

-End of chapter

Thank you all so much for sticking with this so far! This was a very character-driven chapter, not a whole lot of Kylo and Rey interacting, although the moments when they did are…choice. Lol. I know this is a bit shorter than the others, it's because it was originally muuuuuuch longer but I decided to chop it in half, so be on the lookout for chapter 6 on Thursday! As always, you can find me on Tumblr at /eskaywrites for what the dresses in this chapter look like.


	6. On A Dim Set, On a Bed

Chapter 6

"We haven't shot together in ages," Finn said. He settled into his makeup chair for the final time, a soft smile on his lips. Although his station was at the opposite end of Rey's, it wasn't hard to hear, especially given that so many of the wardrobe assistants were still at lunch.

"It's been, what, almost a year?" Rey asked as Kaydel began to work on her hair.

"That catalogue," Finn said.

The two laughed as they thought of the day. They were hired by a department store to do a fall clothing shoot, a whirlwind of a day full of changing clothes and throwing leaves. It was a fun shoot, full of carefree joy meant to be conveyed in catalogues. They'd even gotten to do a collegiate set, which allowed Rey to live out her fantasy of finishing high school or, by some miracle, college. Finn had surprised her at the end of the shoot and purchased the letterman jacket she'd modeled and then gone home to push Luke to help Rey obtain her GED. It was the best support she'd ever received from a friend and Rey was eternally grateful. Jessika and Paige were great friends, but Finn was truly her best.

Kaydel teased the front of Rey's hair up and back and then clipped a swoop of hair to her head with an alligator clip, spraying it before taking a curling iron to her tresses once more. It was shaping up to be another elegant, classy style, getting her that much more excited for whatever gown she would be in. It was hard to think of returning to catalogue modeling after this experience, even for the quick buck of it. Runway shows gave her a taste of high fashion, but it was so fleeting, barely spending any time in the clothes from fittings to runway. But getting to wear the clothes for an hour, getting to be the permanent face of a garment on the hard pages of a fashion magazine forever, was a dream come true. And, hey, Kylo Ren really wasn't the worst photographer she'd ever worked with.

The gown did not disappoint. In fact, it exceeded expectations. Rey was transported into a _Great Gatsby_ -like fantasy in the ivory evening gown, dripping in crystal and pearls. For the innocence of the color, it was incredibly sexy with its plunging scoop neckline and see-through quality throughout, her tan legs visible through the skirt, a covered cutout at her hips and shoulders. With flowing, elbow-length cap sleeves and a long train, the dress was dreamy and drool-worthy. Poe helped her slip on a matching pair of ivory heels and she wore only pearl studs, no other jewelry necessary with such an opulent gown.

"It's time to lotion up you up," Kaydel said, stepping up behind Rey and squirting some lotion into her hands. "It's going to be soft lighting, so you need to be as soft looking as possible."

Rey shivered but stood patiently as Kaydel massaged over her arms and down her chest, noting that there was a slight glimmer to the sweet-smelling lotion. When Kaydel stepped away, Rey admired her skin in the light of wardrobe, watching the glow chase across her skin.

Finn was dressed for contrast in a black suit, a gleam of ivory in the stitching at his lapel and cuffs. He looked so handsome, oozing regality and sex appeal. Rey squealed excitedly to see him, the two of them jumping like little kids to see themselves looking so adult and classy. They posed in the mirror together, overexaggerated motions and duck lips, Kaydel chiming in for them to give her more, more, more!

"Alright you two, let's go," Phasma announced, looking down her nose at Finn and Rey.

Paige scampered into the room, followed closely by Jessika, who had at least slipped her bright orange leggings on underneath her robe to watch Paige's shoot. The dress Paige had just shot in was a vision, a floor length beaded emerald green gown. Her hair had been left down and styled pin straight, though now it looked like it had been blown quite a bit by the wind, whether manufactured at the shoot or from the golf cart ride. The girls were talking in low tones, their foreheads nearly touching.

Rey's brow furrowed, wondering what was going on. She wanted to ask Paige how the shoot had gone but Phasma left no room for that, ushering herself and Finn from the room with impatience. Rey tried not to begrudge the assistant too hard, it was a long weekend for them all and she was sure that having to field Kylo and Hux's constant need to bicker wasn't the easiest. However, would it kill the Amazonian woman to smile?

They arrived at a bedroom, the room far larger than the ones they had stayed in the night before. A massive bed dominated the room, a dark wood four posted dressed in wine colored silks. Heavy drapes covered the tall windows, blocking out the afternoon light and casting the room in the soft glow set by the lighting stands. It was sensual and intimate, and Rey felt her heartbeat quicken, grabbing onto Finn's arm and giving it a squeeze.

"Relax, Peanut. We'll be fine," Finn whispered reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say. You're not—!"

"Alright, you two, let's get this started!" Hux said, giving a quick clap of his pale hands. "Now then, here we come to the crux of our little story!"

"That's enough Hux, I got it," Kylo cut him off, moving with purpose into the room and towards the models.

Hux looked ready to argue but Phasma approached him instead and began forcing him to help her correct the lighting, snapping test photos after every movement.

"Trooper, this is a person you've maybe known all your life or just only a day, but you want to protect her from all of this happening around you. She's an innocent." Kylo then locked eyes with Rey. "Except that may she isn't. You think she's been lured here to be used and abused by your wife same as you have, but what you never anticipated is that maybe she's been a step ahead of all of you this whole time."

The heat of his eye contact was making Rey blush and clutch harder to Finn. Why did he have to keep looking at her like that? Did he know what she dreamt?

Oh god. Rey was glad that was impossible.

"Niima, I need you to seduce us all. Undress him and pin him down. Everyone has underestimated you and you need to show them how wrong they were," Kylo said. He finally flicked his gaze to Finn. "Let her. You've fallen completely under her spell. You're helpless."

Finn nodded stiffly. When Rey glanced up at him, she saw that his dark brown eyes were hard and his jaw twitched. Rey immediately let his arm go, feeling bad that she was causing him pain.

Finn wrapped his arm around Rey's waist and led her over to the bed, sitting on the edge and holding her hips in his hands as they waited for the shoot to begin. Rey leaned back against his strong, warm chest. A breathless laugh escaped her burgundy painted lips.

"I'm so glad this is with you," she whispered. She peered back at him and smiled. "No one better to have fake sex with than my own best friend."

"Rey, like he said, you're in control. I want you to go only as far as you're comfortable with," Finn promised her.

She sighed, relaxing further into him. "You're amazing."

"Let's start!" Kylo's command was sharp and loud. Leia had entered the room and settled down next to Hux like usual.

The music that played was a song Rey knew. Or at least, she knew the original version. The soft and sexy remake of an early 90's song played into the room, a fan blowing on low doing nothing to drown it out. She remembered the original music video, a guy and a girl on a beach, shot completely in black and white. She remembered thinking that song was sexual. This new remake took that up a notch and she hoped that, even with her inexperience in the field, she could look sexy enough.

They did a few shots standing in front of the bed, Rey taking a wider stance with Finn's hand splayed across her cocked hip, her hand up and resting against his chest, fingers curled delicately. She tiled her head and pursed her lips slightly. A mantra of " _sex, be sexy, be hot_ " played in her head.

"Too sweet. Sex it up," Hux called out.

Leia rolled her eyes.

Rey tried not to let her grimace show on her face. She knew how to pretend to kiss someone, she had done it with Jess. But she was the one being led before, she was never the one doing the leading. How did she seduce a person?

"Go at your own pace," Finn said in her ear, posing it to look like he was going to capture her lobe between his lips. He moved his arm further around her waist, his palm flat on her abdomen and pressing her body back against his.

Rey gave a little gasp, bringing both her hands up to clutch at his arm, knowing the little sound would bring a light to her eyes. She would sometimes think about what it would be like if someone just took the audio of a model from a photoshoot, listening to all the times they would gasp or growl to better convey an emotion. She realized that it would always sound sexual, no matter what the context.

"Let's move to the bed," Kylo ordered.

Finn got onto the bed and helped Rey up just after, both models mindful of her voluminous skirt. Rey blinked at him, unsure of how to proceed from here, both models kneeling on the bed and facing one another.

"Seduce him, Niima," Kylo encouraged softly, stepping closer to the bed to get better access to the shot.

Rey worried the corner of her lip with her teeth, grateful in the back of her mind that it wouldn't rub off. With careful hands, Rey reached out for Finn, wrapping one hand around his arm and one around the back of his head, staring up at him with what she hoped was convincing enough seduction. Finn placed one hand on her hip, holding her delicately, his grip more focused on bunching up some of the dress in his hands. The other hand brush against her neck, moving to cradle her own head through the thick waves.

"Miss Niima, is he a breakable thing?" Kylo huffed after a few frames.

Rey looked away from Finn, hands falling immediately to her sides as she looked at her photographer standing mere feet away. Finn continued to hold her hip, but his hand fell from her hair.

"What?" Rey asked.

"Is Mr. Trooper a breakable thing?" Kylo repeated.

Rey blinked from Kylo to Finn and back. "No?"

"Then do you find him unattractive?" Kylo asked.

"NO!" Rey immediately snapped, bristling at the idea. Finn was beautiful, everyone knew that!

"Then would you care to explain to me why you're acting like you've never touched a man before in your life?" Kylo asked, quirking one dark eyebrow.

"Hey man, lay off her. You'll get you shot, just let her go at her own pace," Finn growled, the hand at her hip holding her tighter.

"Finn!" Rey protested. While she appreciated what Finn was trying to do, she didn't need someone else to stick up for her. "I'm sorry, I'll try harder," Rey said, turning again to Kylo and setting her jaw in confidence.

"Your own pace is fine, Miss Niima, but I at least have to buy what you're selling while we get there. I'm not asking you to rip his clothes off with your teeth, just have a bit of passion in your eyes. Mr. Trooper is doing a fine job looking at you like he's been dying to fuck you for years, the least you can do is return the favor," Kylo said, raising his camera again.

Rey felt the heat of the blush all the way across her chest, pushed even further by the way Finn quickly avoided her eyes, his grip loosening for the first time.

Rey looked at Finn, really looking at him. She loved him dearly, he was the first friend she made when joining Skywalker. They had done dozens of shoots together, but when she was underage, Luke had done his best to keep her from anything too sexual in nature. Luke knew that sex sold, but he did not want sex selling a fifteen-year-old girl. And she had been such a boyish little thing, flat of chest and hip, so it was easy to keep her protected. She and Finn did back to school catalogues, major jean campaigns, and even a few confection campaigns. Everything they did together was always sugary and sweet, even after she turned eighteen. Meanwhile Jessika was getting shot tastefully nude frequently, once drizzled in just honey to sell shoes. Even Paige had done a major cosmetics campaign topless. And, of course, Finn had been shot dozens of times with his abs and chest on proud display. But Rey, sweet, flat, plain looking Rey, was only ever shot looking like something sweet.

Finn had been her constant through everything. They did their headshots together and tagged along on go sees. He stayed in their apartment more than his, disliking his fellow male models. And everyone knew that Finn was a massive flirt. If Rey was forced to pick one of them for Finn to date, she would have picked Jessika. The two were always teasing each other, always shoving and giggling, like two little kids on a playground who didn't know how else to express their interest. Heck, he even flirted with Rose more than Rey. There was no way that Finn wanted her. And who had time to date, anyway? Modeling was a more than full time commitment.

"Ren, let's keep the inappropriate comments to ourselves," Phasma said from over Kylo's shoulder. Leia echoed her displeased look.

Hux looked pleased Kylo was the one being berated. Phasma looked annoyed at his look of pleasure. Rey was beginning to pity the woman.

Rey shook her thoughts out of her head and tried to bring heat into her eyes. She reached out to remove Finn's tie, unknotting it with every click of the camera. Once it was gone, she hesitated again, wondering if she should unbutton his shirt or do something else. Kiss him, maybe? No, that would be stupid, that would block off the dress. She had to model the dress. Should she make a showcase of tossing the tie away or let it hang from his lapels? Should she touch his face? Would that be too tender?

"Niima, I can see you thinking," Kylo sighed. He handed his camera off to Phasma. "Out of the way, Trooper," Kylo said, crawling on to the bed.

Finn moved to the side but refused to come off the mattress, watching like a hawk as Kylo knelt before Rey. In one quick motion, Kylo grabbed her by her waist and cradled the back of her neck, twisting and throwing her down on to the bed before her yelp of surprise could be heard. Finn lunged but Kylo easily fended him off with one strong arm, his liquid brown eyes staring down into Rey's wide hazel ones. Rey didn't even hear Leia shout out Kylo's true name.

"I need to see the moment he loses and you gain the power. He needs to be your prey, helpless below you. You're the one in charge here, remember? Take command of the scene," Kylo said. He held both her wrists in one large hand above her head in a pressure that was almost painful, Finn still pushing against his other arm. Kylo leaned closer. "I don't want to see the gears whirring in your head, because your mind is already made. There is no moment of indecision, no thought to give up. Every move you make is calculated. You know how to win this game; so win it."

Rey stared up at him, her breathing shallow as she was trapped beneath his large form. She was aware that one of his knees was between her legs and she was embarrassed to think that he could feel her heat through the flimsy fabric of the skirt. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she knew that he could probably feel it in her wrists as he held them above her head. The look in his eyes was making her melt and she knew that if she leaned up just a bit, she could capture those plush lips with her own. Unconsciously, her tongue swiped along her bottom lip, her eyes trained on his while she did so. She saw his Adam's apple bob, a heavy swallow of her own following.

And then he was off of her, his body heat stealing all of hers as he swiftly bounded off of her and the bed.

"And don't forget that you're modeling couture. I need to see the gown, Miss Niima," Kylo said, retrieving the camera from Phasma. He sounded like nothing had happened at all.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, hovering over her with worry. "I will kick his ass if you want me to. He's a dick for manhandling you," Finn seethed quietly, shooting daggers over his shoulder at Kylo before looking back down at Rey.

Rey breathed for a moment longer before sitting up. "No, I'm fine. It was necessary. I wasn't quite getting what he wanted, and he showed me. You know how useless I am with this seduction stuff." Seeing the doubt in Finn's eyes, she gently caressed his cheek. "Finn, I promise I'm fine. You know that if I wanted his arse kicked, I'd do it myself."

Finn smirked at that. "I know you don't need anyone to take your battles for you."

"Damn straight," Rey agreed.

The models switched positions, Finn easing back as Rey settled above him. Phasma helped arrange Rey's skirt so that it's volume wasn't lost to the position, the layers draping over the side of the bed and trailing onto the floor. Rey had to be mindful of the flowing sleeves, doing her best not to block off too much of either of them. Kylo shot from the head of the bed, Rey thankful that Poe had taped the neckline to her skin so that her breasts weren't in danger of falling out, as small as they were.

"Much better," Kylo praised as he began to click away, the flashes bright in the dark room. He talked them through the intricacies of the pose, encouraging Rey to push her shoulders back and move her head just so, instructing Finn to arch his back or move his legs. He shot from every angle of the pose, calling for Rey to get closer or for Finn to shrink away, then for Finn to lean forward and Rey to back off but still look in control. Finn was reduced to a helpless animal beneath her, eyes full of awe and reverence as she stared back at him in hunger and pride. More than once Leia announced that they had a beautiful, useable shot, Hux agreeing, but Kylo kept pushing them more.

The last shot was reminiscent of one of Jessika's, Rey's hand gingerly closing around Finn's neck while her lips hovered above his, her eyes trained to the camera like a hunter crouched over her prey, daring anyone else to try and steal it. Her back was arched up high, giving the dress as much exposure as possible in the position. When Phasma announced that that was it, Rey dropped onto Finn's recently bared chest and nuzzled her face into his neck, giving it the lightest of kisses.

"Did I hurt you?" Rey asked.

Finn chuckled, the sound rumbling against her. "Never, Peanut." He sat them both up and then paused, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully. "Hey, about what he said earlier."

"Don't even worry about it! I know he was just trying to set the scene a bit more for me." Rey beamed at Finn. "Your eyes are so expressive, I hope to be as good as you one day."

Finn looked ready to say more but Rey was already off the bed.

"Head down to wardrobe, you two. We need to have a discussion up here," Leia said.

Rey almost asked what before it dawned on her. _Oh_. They were making the choice for the shot with Leia. Rey pulled Finn off the bed and out of the door lightning fast.

"I hope he doesn't pick you," Finn mumbled.

Rey skid to a halt. "What?" Her voice was colored in equal parts betray and disbelief.

Finn sighed. "I just—I don't like how he handled you in there. He had no right to put his hands on you and if you're shooting with him alone he'll be able to do it more."

"Finn, photographers touch us all the time. We're like those little poseable artist reference statues, they want us all to stay just so and sometimes it's easier if they move us themselves," Rey said. "I've watched him touch you and both of the girls several times this weekend. It's nothing unprofessional or unusual."

"He threw you underneath him," Finn ground out.

"He was demonstrating the shot, which we finally got afterwards, may I remind you," Rey defended. She rolled her eyes. "And honestly, Finn, do you really think he'd try to do something if I'm shooting with his _mother_?"

"But you still have a solo shot before that," Finn pointed out.

Rey sighed. "Or so we think. No one has said anything about that today. I'm beginning to think that Kylo really doesn't like me and killed my solo shot all together."

Seeing Rey's disappointment, Finn tucked her into his side. "I'm sure that's not the case, Peanut. They probably just wanted to get a scope of the rest of the shots for the day before announcing anything. Maybe you're unlucky enough to have to go outside again?"

Rey snorted and rolled her eyes but smiled still. Finn was her best friend and she was so glad she had him.

When they arrived back at wardrobe, Paige and Jessika both seemed on edge. Poe helped Rey removed the tape from her chest and stomach before she stripped off the ivory dress, a royal blue one hanging on her rack still. That was it. Only one royal blue dress sat on the middle rack, Paige and Jessika's racking officially packed away. Rey wondered what that could mean as Kaydel brushed the curls out and began to attach extensions in.

"How did it go?" Paige finally asked once Finn reemerged dressed in his street clothes.

Finn looked at Rey and Rey could see he was gearing up to complain about what Kylo had done. Couldn't he just let that go?

"It went okay," Rey hastened to answer.

It wasn't like Kylo hurt her or anything; in fact, he had been incredibly gentle even as he leaned all of his weight on her thin wrists. It was no more than what a lot of other photographers would do to demonstrate a shot. Rey immediately thought back to one photographer who wanted her to look like she was falling so he had his assistant physically pushed her down. That had been an odd experience, although the picture was strangely lovely.

"How were the horses?" Rey asked.

Paige smiled. "Beautiful!" She immediately launched into an explanation of what kind of horses she saw, giving technical names for their breeds and coloring, all tension and unease gone from the room as Paige gushed on.

Kaydel had added in extensions down to Rey's waist, running her curling iron through it to blend in her own hair and give some texture. It was another simple face, cream shadows and black cat eye, soft blush and bright red lips. The royal blue dress was a call back to the mermaid silhouettes of yesterday, off-the-shoulder and clinging to her tight. The sweetheart neckline fed into a draped bust, linking to the thicker cap sleeves. The godet skirt fell to the floor but didn't trail behind quite as much as her other dresses had. It was a soft satin, luxurious under her fingertips as she gawked at the way the dress gave her an illusion of hips and breasts. She really needed to praise Leia some more for her dresses making a woman feel truly beautiful. Poe was slipping a diamond studded choker around her neck when a hush fell over everyone.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Phasma announced when she entered wardrobe.

The three female models held their breath as they looked at the Amazonian woman, holding aloft the iPad that would spell out their fate.


	7. Starlight On Her Skin

"We will be taking Niima outside to do her solo shot, after which she will be moving on to shoot with our designer at the end of our day," Phasma said.

Rey felt elated and confused. How had she been selected? Kylo had done nothing but nitpick at her in particular all weekend long. Daring to glance at her friends, she wondered if they were thinking the same thing, although they were kind enough to give her encouraging smiles even as tears prickled at their eyes. Finn looked decidedly unhappy.

"Models Pava, Tico, and Trooper are being released to their agent to return home. Niima will be transported back on her own. Dameron will select what team he needs to remain to help style Ms. Organa and Niima and the rest are also excused. The house is only on rent to us for three more hours, so we cannot delay. Everything must be gone before six and I don't think that any of you want to feel the consequences of dawdling in your paychecks." Phasma raised one thin eyebrow as if daring anyone to challenge her authority. When she heard no challenge, she looked down at Rey. "Good, you're dressed. Let's get a move on."

"Wait, how is Rey going to get back home if Luke is taking all of us back now?" Finn protested, reaching out to grab Phasma's arm.

Phasma looked down at her arm and then back up at Finn. Rey would have laughed if the moment didn't seem so serious.

"As I said, Trooper, she will be transported back when we are done. Now get a move on. We aren't paying you to stay the extended amount of time," Phasma replied, voice clipped with annoyance.

"No. You saw what that man did to her just a bit ago. There is no way I'm leaving her here, alone," Finn argued.

"Finn!" Rey snapped. "Please calm down. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. This whole macho act is really getting old."

Finn's jaw was set. "I'm going to go tell Luke."

"Skywalker already agreed," Phasma said. She gave a weighted sigh when Finn did not immediately protest. "If you're done, then, I'm going to take my model away now. And if you're still here when I return, I'll see what I can do to have you banned from my sets in the future."

Finn looked ready to argue but he clamped down on it. He was already causing a scene and he knew that it could cost him a career. He knew his career was less important than Rey, of course, but by the way the younger woman glared at him, he knew that that was a losing fight. Sighing, he turned back to Jessika and Paige, knowing that Rey really could defend herself. He could only pray it wasn't necessary.

Phasma led Rey outside, off to the side of the house that she hadn't seen yet. There was a white trellis and roses of various colors twined up it, deep green ivy climbing up the brick siding on the house. The sky had once more turned overcast and Rey shivered as she moved to stand in the center of the garden, her brilliant blue standing out even more amongst all the green and deep red. Rey cast envious eyes at the crew, all of whom were bundled up in rainwear. Even the computer gear was sheltered from it, Leia just barely visible above the thick plastic bags.

"This is your standard fashion shot. You're a beautiful girl in a beautiful setting. You don't have to think about the storyline inside the house, you don't have to wonder who won," Hux began. He looked ridiculous dressed in a bright yellow raincoat, the bright color a nasty clash against his pale complexion, especially with his hood up. He looked almost jaundiced and Rey had to bite back a snicker at it.

"She knows who won," Kylo chimed in, smirking over at her from beneath his dark hood.

"Right. So. Just be pretty for us, okay? I know you can manage at least that much," Hux muttered the last bit as he turned away.

Rey glared after him. She thought she had managed to sell her sex appeal very well in the last shot, so Hux could fuck off. Prick.

"He's just trying to get a rise out of you," Kylo chuckled lowly. With his hood up, Rey had a feeling no one could hear him but her. "He's just jealous you're prettier than he is."

Now her smile slipped free. It somehow sounded true enough. Hux's hair was so perfectly coiffed these last two days, she had a feeling he woke up even earlier than any model she knew to get ready in the morning.

"I'm sorry if I scared you or hurt you earlier."

Kylo had moved closer, now close enough that she could reach out and touch him and smell the spice of his scent. His expression was soft and sincere, his large brown eyes imploring.

"No, not at all. It was honestly incredibly helpful," Rey said, forcing her voice to remain normal. She tried not to look at his lips. She failed.

"Your boyfriend seemed pretty offended by it," Kylo said, disgust tinting the edge of his words.

Rey rolled her eyes. "Finn is my _best_ friend, not my boyfriend. If there's anyone he wants to sleep with, it's Jess." She wanted to throw in an extra barb about him also flirting with Jessika, but she resisted.

Kylo smirked at her, an almost patronizing look. It looked very near like he was saying "if you say so" but no words passed through his lush lips. That only made Rey roll her eyes again. She didn't have to explain to her photographer that Finn liked her as a friend, that all perceived sexual energy between them was from his own talents as a model and an actor.

"Let's get this shot before it rains, Kylo!" Leia called out, an edge of sarcasm as she said her son's chosen moniker.

Rey didn't need to hear that warning twice and she fell into the easy feeling of modeling fashion. While having a storyline was great and helped her convey an emotion with her eyes, sometimes it was easier when that emotion was simply "I look beautiful in this beautiful dress". She thought about the aristocrat she was playing, thought about what it would be like if this was her house and her gardens and her real dress.

All the while Kylo encouraged her, the soft rumblings of "perfect, just like that. Right there, yes. Don't move, that's beautiful," coming from his chest, sounding almost sexual if Rey wasn't doing her best to not will her mind to go there. She was glad she couldn't see his eyes, she didn't want to see what they looked like as those sinful double-meaning words came out of his gorgeous mouth. They didn't mean what she wanted them to mean, what her core burned for them to mean. She hoped her expression was okay, she was getting incredibly distracted.

She did have to see his dark eyes, however, when he stepped forward in the middle of the shoot, reaching out to move one curl over her shoulder. It was such a tender touch, his hand so warm as it glided down the bare skin of her shoulder, smoothing the tendrils in the precise spot he wanted them. She was sure he hadn't meant to brush his knuckles against her breast, it was the faintest of touches, too professional to mean anything. She did her best to repress a shiver and ignore the sparks. She looked away from his intense gaze, from the way his lips were parted the slightest amount. No. This was ludicrous. Maybe she _should_ try to find time to date. It was ridiculous that the touch of one man could make her heart race so much.

There was an assistant standing over her with an umbrella before the first drops of rain could touch the satin. Leia proudly proclaimed that they absolutely had the shot and the crew member was quick to usher Rey inside, mindful of the dress. As she dashed to avoid the downpour, she spared a passing glance to notice how empty the parking lot way. Luke's car was gone. She hoped the shoot wouldn't be too much longer and that she would return home soon. A nice hot shower was calling her name. Or maybe she needed a cold one.

Only Poe, Rose, and Kaydel were left when Rey got back to wardrobe, Leia appearing a few minutes after her. Rey was just stripping off the royal blue gown and she looked back at her rack, confused why it was still empty. Leia brushed right past Rey and went around a corner, reemerging a moment later with a silver garment bag bearing the gold House of Organa symbol that she handed off to Poe.

"These are for us," Leia said with a wink.

Rey slipped on her robe and sat in her chair, sitting patiently as Kaydel removed the extensions.

"How do you like working for Luke?" Leia asked as Rose began to work on her hair.

"Luke's the best! He takes amazing care of us," Rey gushed honestly. "He's like—he's the best adult I've ever known."

Leia gave Rey a fond smile through their mirrors. "He told me quite a bit about your story, how you knocked on his door and demanded to be seen. And how he had quite the time trying to prove you were a citizen."

Rey laughed at the memory. "Yeah. Everyone was surprised that I never dropped my accent through my years in foster care. Of course, it used to be this horrible mix between something vaguely British and American, so one of the first things Luke did with me was hire a diction coach to get me sounding posh. He figured it was a good move to make me appear worldlier."

"Smart move. Accents on a model in a campaign makes the company look more sophisticated, whether you're selling clothing or jewelry or even a popsicle. I'm surprised he hasn't booked more commercials for you," Leia said.

Rose was working her hair into an intricate series of twists on the top of her head, Leia hardly seeming phased as her head was pulled and pinned into.

"I get camera shy," Rey explained. Kaydel had finished removing the final extension and was running a brush through her hair one last time. "After being teased for so long about my accent, I get so scared of having my voice judged that I freeze up. I know that sounds stupid, models get judged for literally every piece of them all day long, but there's just something so much more hurtful when people talk about the way I speak."

"I understand. I grew up in a political family and it was paramount that I be competent at speaking in front of large crowds. I hated it, of course, hated the scripted speeches and flowery bullshit language. I knew that everything I was saying would get turned back around on both me and my family, so it made me nervous. Now it's a lot better, though. Being the designer means I get to say whatever I want, and I don't have to worry about offending others. It takes a lot of hard work to earn that right, though, and not everyone can do it right off the bat. I tried to impart that on—" Leia paused and seemed to snap out of her story for a moment, shocked that she had almost said too much. "On my son, but it's a hard lesson for anyone to learn."

Rey wasn't sure how to react to that. It seemed clear that Leia didn't want to announce to everyone, even as intimate of a group as it now was, who her son was, but surely, she knew that everyone else knew? Was she hoping that everyone thought it was just idle makeup chair gossip? Or maybe she was banking on their respect for her to push the issue no further. If it was the former, Rey thought her a fool. If it was the latter, Rey respected her more.

"Do you know where we'll be?" Rey asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Dining room," Leia answered immediately, tilting her head back so Rose could powder down her neck. "It's already been put back to rights," she said, noticing Rey's odd look. "The poor crew will be exhausted at the end of this, I have to remember to make sure they get tipped well."

A silence fell between the two women, only to be broken whenever Rose and Kaydel issued a soft command. Rey wanted to ask why she had been chosen, needed to know what it was that made her stand out from her two beautiful friends, but she knew it was an incredibly inappropriate question.

When Kaydel pronounced Rey finished, she stepped away and allowed Rey to look. Her hair had been slicked back on her head and was set in a bun high atop her head, the strands boasting that incredibly well-crafted look of messiness without a single hair at risk to go astray. The severe look was aided by a severe makeup, smoky eye nearly all black, eyeliner going almost to her temples, and lips a deep-set crimson. Leia had been done up much less dramatically, her hair the only intricate thing about her, her make up left mostly natural with a deeper shade of pink of her lips.

The two were unleashed onto Poe, who had been steaming the dresses into perfection while they were made up. Leia's dress was given to her first, privacy awarded the designer in the form of a changing screen and Rose's gentle assistance.

Rey's mouth fell open to see the petite woman emerge in a stunning evening gown, the metallic gray color glimmering in the lights of the makeup mirrors. It had a high, white jewel lined neckline that fed into structured shoulders, a fond callback to the era of shoulder pads, Rey noticed with a smile. The sleeves were long and fitted, same as the dress, and the skirt fell around her feet in a gentle puddle. Perhaps the most shocking and sexy part of the gown was that the back was left completely bare, a hint given at the cutouts extended over Leia's hips. Thirty years seemed to melt off Leia as she stood proudly in her gown, marching over to the makeup stand to replace her chunky gold earrings with a wink at Poe.

"And this, my dear, is yours," Poe said, finally relinquishing Rey's dress. Rey dropped her robe in haste and eagerly stepped into the dress, heart hammering as Poe slid it up her body and zipped it up to her neck.

When Rey was finally able to see herself in the mirror, she was speechless. Nothing at all prepared her for what it would feel like to stand in this dress. Although nearly all her body was covered, neckline up to her neck, sleeves to her wrists, and skirt pooling around her feet, she had never been so exposed. It was a tulle illusion gown with silver sequined floral embellishments, the reverse-gradient of royal blue up to deep navy giving the illusion of starlight trapped against her skin. Her hips were hidden by a concentration of silver sequins, the sequins gradually lightening up to give the viewer a clear view of her legs beneath, far more exposed than they had been in the ivory gown, more tempting than they had been in the red and pink Grecian. And then there were her breasts, completely exposed if not for the floral embellishments that existed only to hide her nipples from view. She never felt more like a goddess, like someone others would trip over themselves to worship. A smirk on her lips, she realized that she felt _powerful_.

"That's exactly how I envisioned that dress would appear," Leia sighed thoughtfully. She came up to Rey's side and wrapped an arm around her back, squeezing her arms encouragingly. "This dress was made for you, you know. I always knew I'd get you into one of my gowns one day and when that time came, I needed something worthy of you."

Rey gasped, a hand coming up to grasp back at Leia's. "For me? N—no. Ms. Organa, I could _never_ be," Rey stuttered, all feelings of power gone as she took in the designer's words.

"Nonsense! You're an incredibly strong young woman, Rey. I always wanted to outfit such a warrior in a gown that would help her taken down her enemies while they underestimated her. I'm glad I finally got my chance." Leia gave Rey another squeeze and then turned away. "Now then, let's head on out. We've only got so much time before Lando comes home and demands we all leave."

Rey scampered after Leia, her silver heels clacking on the floor as she held her skirts cautiously in one hand, terrified of ripping the dress.

"But if I was always meant to wear this dress, what was the point of telling us it wasn't decided?" Rey couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Oh, I had two other gowns picked out for the other girls. It's almost a shame they aren't going to be featured, although they got enough exposure at the runway show a few weeks ago," Leia replied dismissively.

Spring fashion week was in early September, a chance for designers to show off before selecting the best of the best to be published. Rey had missed Leia's show, busy with the Zac Posen happening in a different tent an hour later. She had been too scared to attend a go see for Leia, although another female model contracted with Luke had been selected. While Rey worshipped Leia's designs, she'd avoided footage of the show, secretly burning with jealousy and not wanting to know what she had missed out on. If only she would have known what she knew now.

"I have so many more designs for you in the future. I look forward to highlighting all of you ladies come fall fashion week," Leia continued.

"You want us to be in your show?" Rey repeated, latching on to that final part.

Leia raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you not hear me earlier when I said I wanted you all part of my lines for a while? I have a vision, Miss Niima, and I like seeing it through to the end."

Gone was the buffet table and the smaller tables, not a trace left in the grand dining room as Rey and Leia entered. The table at the center of the room was ridiculously long and Rey stopped counting the large chairs, all mahogany and upholstered with scarlet cushions edged in gold. Everything was pointed to one end of the table, set with a grand feast on stunning china, golden flatware glinting in the light of the chandeliers above.

"Ms. Organa, we are going to have you seated and Miss Niima, we will have you posed around her. Ms. Organa, think of what your clothing line means. Think of the poise and elegance that the women who wear these dresses will need to carry it off," Hux said.

"Thank you, Armitage, I will try to remember that," Leia replied crisply.

Hux's jaw twitched. Rey schooled her features into neutrality.

Rey felt Kylo's gaze on her before she saw him from across the room. She saw the way his eyes moved up her body, taking in every inch of the exposed skin underneath. She tried not to feel embarrassed by the heat of his gaze. He was a photographer, he needed to get a good look at her to know what to focus on when shooting. There was nothing odd about this. At all. Not even the way his eyes seemed to darken when they locked with hers, lips parted slightly as if he had taken a sharp inhale. Not unusual. Not exhilarating. Definitely _not_ sexual. Why would he feel attracted to her? Hadn't he said she had a dime-a-dozen face? No, he was just a photographer making sure he had a clear idea of his subject. Nothing more. Move along, Rey!

Hux snapped his fingers and Rey blinked to attention.

"Listen, Miss Niima, I understand that you may be feeling a bit tired standing around all day making faces, but some of us are trying to do a job here so let's focus, shall we?" Hux huffed.

"Go sit behind your computer, Hux. You're clearly boring my models," Kylo said, his deep voice warming Rey's body.

She really needed to get a grip. Maybe she was just too tired for this.

"I don't think I need to tell either one of you how to command a photograph, so let's just remember to play nicely and that this photo is about everything. The gowns, the designer, and the model."

He was not purposefully lingering his gaze on her. Stop thinking that, Rey!

Maybe she would give that Tinder thing a try tonight?

"If you're ready, let's begin shooting," Kylo said, looking at Leia for permission.

Leia perched in the chair, pulled out and angled at the camera, sitting back into it and pulling her shoulders straight, chin parallel to the floor. It was an effortless move, one borne of years being in the public eye. It was incredible watching the way her eyes changed, her expression shifting just _so_. Subtle, but pointed. Amazing.

Rey stood alongside the back of the chair, draping one arm along the gilded top to wrap a hand around the post at the end, her arm hanging loosely over her hip, one splayed hand on the top of her barely-covered thigh. She shifted her hips slightly, bending one knee across the other, creating an alluring shape with her body.

"Excellent, ladies. Very beautiful," Kylo purred, lifting up his camera. A fog machine was turned on and the shoot began.

Rey was barely conscious of what song was playing. This was her last shoot for the weekend and she wanted to make it count. She had already impressed Kylo enough to warrant the opportunity for this shoot, but she knew better than to rest on her laurels. Impressing everyone in this room would lead to more of this work in her future and she knew more than anything that she wanted to do this again. And again. And again.

That was the thought that fueled Rey as she moved through her posing. She draped herself more dramatically over the chair, her entire torso leaning across the back, first with her body facing the camera and then turning to the side, arching her back and playing at how she held her legs. At Kylo's suggestion, she got on the ground, legs long as she sat on her hip, first with her hands on the armrest and then, at Leia's insistence, her head on Leia's lap. It was sweet and intimate and powerful, Rey not losing the passion in her eyes as Leia's hands gently caressed her hair.

"That's a wrap!" Phasma announced.

"Wonderful job, ladies," Kylo said, moving to stand. In a quick stride, easy with his long legs, he crossed to the women and held his hand down to Rey.

Rey stared at his hand for a moment, his palm up in an offer assist her to standing. She didn't dare look at his face, she didn't want to face whatever expression he had. Once she was standing, she dropped her hand quickly and turned down to Leia, Kylo at her back.

"Thank you so much for everything," Rey gushed.

"Oh hush," Leia said, giving Rey a smirk to take the sting from her words. She then cocked her eyebrow over Rey's shoulder. "Are you going to offer to help an old woman up, or are your eyes glued to this pretty young woman permanently?"

Rey jumped out of the way when Kylo stepped forward offer his hand Leia. She watched as a son helped up his mother, thinking back to Poe's tale once more as their foreheads came close together for a moment. She was glad that they were able to recover their relationship to some degree. Leia's eyes were so warm as she reached a hand up and gave Kylo's cheek a gentle pat. Rey wished, not at all for the first time in her life, for a person who loved her like that.

"Pack it up! We're not here to dilly-dally!" Phasma ordered, shooing at the crew.

"That's her way of kicking us out. Let's go, dear!" Leia said, grabbing Rey's arm and lacing it with her own. "Great work today, everybody! Thank you all for your hard work!" Leia praised once more as she pulled the younger woman from the room.

Rey bid a fond farewell to the dress, sadly slipping on her gray leggings and a black tank top, shrugging on her darker gray zip-up hoodie and zipping it up part way. Although her own clothes were comfortable, it felt odd to be in them again, her skin immediately missing the feeling of couture. Wardrobe had been almost completely packed up, although Rose was kind enough to leave out makeup wipes. Rey wiped away her face as Poe zipped away the dresses, Kaydel helping him bring them out of the room.

As the manor emptied out, an eerie silence settled in. Rey had volunteered to help go from room to room, making sure nothing had been left behind or damaged. She and the styling crew combed over the wardrobe room first, Rose nearly crying in relief as Rey found a lipstick underneath a table. Rey then went off with Poe to the ballroom, Kaydel and Rose going back to the dining room.

"Let's head upstairs," Poe said once they were positive the ballroom was spotless. "I'm going to check the library from Finn's shoot if you could check the bedroom from your shoot today. Kylo and his group have been checking rooms as well, so we should be done quickly."

"Do you know whose giving me a ride home?" Rey asked.

Poe shrugged. "We'll figure it out when we're all done. Although I wouldn't mind taking you home myself, if you know what I mean." He gave her an exaggerated wink and Rey's laughter filled the empty hallway.

Rey was still giggling as she opened the door to the bedroom, only to have that happy feeling sucked immediately out of her when she saw she wasn't alone.

Kylo Ren was standing in the room and he was topless, a suitcase laid open on the bed as he held a white t-shirt in his hands. His broad chest was on clear display and she couldn't help but see that he had hard abs, forcing herself to stop counting them as his eyes met hers.

"Oh! Excuse me," Rey gasped, immediately going to leave as her face burned.

"It's only fair, isn't it?" Kylo said, a chuckle at the edge of his voice.

Rey boiled. Oh, right, she'd forgotten about that. Kylo cut her off as she opened her mouth to give him an earful.

"It was an unfortunate accident and I apologize for my behavior. It was incredibly unprofessional of me and I hope it had not made you uncomfortable," Kylo said.

"Of course you'd say that. I tattled on you to your mother and she yelled at you," Rey blurted out.

Kylo's eyes narrowed. "Ah, yes."

He was still topless, and Rey could not handle the burning in her cheeks.

"Listen, can't you put your shirt on or something? We're supposed to make sure the rooms are clear," Rey huffed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling to avoid looking at him anymore.

Kylo chuckled lowly and slipped the t-shirt on, delaying no time in slipping on a black sweater over it and then zipping up the suitcase.

"This was the room I was staying in, so I had assumed I would be the one to check it over," Kylo told her.

"Oh. Poe sent me in here," Rey mumbled.

Kylo just gave a little hum and hefted the suitcase off the bed.

"It's clear now," Kylo said, giving her a smirk as he left the room.

Rey let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and hurriedly left the room. Spotting Poe immediately, she declared the bedroom clear and gave no other report.

"The girls texted me and said that they're all clear on their end. We are supposed to congregate in the foyer," Poe explained.

Leia was standing in a circle with Kaydel and Rose, Hux and Phasma talking quietly to each other with almost five feet of negative space between the two groups. Kylo wasn't there. Maybe he had left?

No such luck. By the time Rey and Poe made it to their circle of friends, Kylo came back into the house.

"Beautiful work this weekend, everyone," Leia praised. She approached Kylo. "I will meet you in your office tomorrow at 9 so that we can go through the pictures. How long does your art department usually take to do edits?"

"I can have them done in two days," Phasma assured her.

"Excellent. I will be back on Thursday, so we can go through them one last time before we send them to Anna," Leia said, giving a nod of finality. "Perfect, then. You're all free to leave, I have to wait here so I can give Lando our copies of the keys and make sure he doesn't try to charge me for any fake damage."

By the way Leia rolled her soft brown eyes, Rey had a feeling that the older woman was familiar with the owner of the manor, and that he had perhaps tried this before.

"Where is everyone headed back to?" Rey asked.

"Poe and I are headed back to Crait," Rose supplied. An outer borough of Coruscant, the factory district, and the exact opposite side of where Rey needed to go.

"Chandrila," Kaydel offered. Even further, a borough on the other side of the bridge.

"Vardos," Hux sniffled, Phasma nodding at his side. Closer, yes, but Rey would still be out of their way. And honestly, the idea of being stuck in a car with the intimidating couple was enough to tempt her to call a service instead.

"Oh," Rey said quietly. She supposed she could ask Finn to come pick her up at Poe's so it wouldn't inconvenience them. And Finn surely had enough time by now to decompress, so it wouldn't be too awful. Maybe they could all hang out tonight, especially if the Finn brought the girls?

"Kylo, isn't your apartment in Coruscant? You can take Rey back to hers. You remember where Luke's model apartments are," Leia offered.

Both Kylo and Rey went completely still.

"N—no, that's not—I can go with Poe."

"Fine."

Rey's mouth snapped shut as she registered what he had said the same time as her.

"Excellent!" Leia said, smiling brightly. "Alright, off with you all now. And again, fantastic job this weekend. I'll have Amilyn transfer the rest of your money as soon as I get back to the office tonight."

Poe gave Leia hug, Kylo lingering over his shoulder to wait his own turn. As Rey walked out of the house between Rose and Kaydel, she glanced behind to see Kylo pressing a gentle kiss to his petite mother's forehead.

"You don't actually have to go back with him. We don't mind dropping you off," Poe said, catching up to them.

"Oh. Yeah. I was thinking maybe I could have Finn bring the girls and we could all hang out tonight? Unwind?" Rey offered, fishing her phone out of hoodie pocket.

"That would be awesome!" Rose cheered. "We don't have a lot of room in the back of the van and there's no real seat, but I've ridden back there before and it's not that bad." She warned as they approached the van.

"Let me see if I can find some room for her in my car," Kaydel offered, her tiny little two-door right next to the van.

Even from here, Rey could see that Kaydel's car was packed full. And as Poe opened the back of the van, it, too was packed with their chairs and tables, collapsible racks and massive black makeup suitcases.

"Safe," Kylo scoffed.

Kylo's voice, so close behind her, made Rey jump.

"You're riding with me," Kylo's voice had a sense of finality.

"She'll be fine with us," Poe said. He looked at the van and back at Kaydel's car. "We'll find some room. Wouldn't want to inconvenience the great Kylo Ren, after all."

"I—um—I think he has a point," Rey said quietly.

Poe gently pulled her over to the van, putting distance between her and Kylo. "Don't let him boss you around. It's really not a problem. I'll just move some of this stuff into Kaydel's car or we can move some of Kaydel's stuff into the van or—"

"Poe, stop. That's all ridiculous. Besides, he already knows where I live so it's—it's easier," Rey said, taking a quick peek over to Kylo. His was just glowering into the distance, hands in his pockets. "I'll survive the car ride, I promise."

Poe sighed. "Text Rose when you get home so we all know you're safe, okay? He drives like a maniac. Probably the only thing he got from his dad," Poe added the last bit softly, almost as if he was afraid of saying it out loud.

Rey smiled. "I promise I'll let you all know I'm okay." On impulse, she gave the man a hug. "I really enjoyed working with you again this weekend. I really hope we get to in the future!"

"If Leia or even Rose has anything to say about it, I'd say this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Poe said, giving her a charming smile and a quick eyebrow wiggle.

Rey rolled her eyes, turning from him to give both Rose and Kaydel a quick hug, thanking Kaydel for perhaps the hundredth time as they embraced.

Hux and Phasma tore down the driveway with no final word, kicking up some rocks as Hux's sleek black sportscar sped away.

Rey wondered what it was like to have that much money, to live in a high-class borough like Vardos and drive sportscars and sneer down your nose at people as you held onto your far too expensive tablet wearing clothing that cost her rent.

Although Coruscant was the center of basically the universe and the real estate prices were always astronomical, Luke had gotten a sweet deal on their apartments and was able to lock into a rent-controlled situation for the last twenty years. They were located just above the space where Skywalker Modeling Agency office was, not too far from the central hub of the entire city. On the floors above them, tenants had bought out several spaces and knocked down the walls to create one or two multimillion-dollar apartments per floor. Their tiny apartments were a novelty.

"Are you ready?" Kylo asked, moving to his own car.

Rey scoffed. Of course he had a Tesla Model X, sleek and black and more money than some people paid for a house. You could buy two houses, renovate them to flip for a profit, and still not have spent as much money as he did on his car.

Kylo waited patiently for her, standing at the passenger side door. "Would you like me to pop the trunk?" he asked, nodding to the tote bag she was holding.

Paige had taken Rey's suitcase with them, Rey retaining a medium sized tote bag containing her street clothes, phone charger, and other odds and ends she liked having with her on photoshoots. She hadn't packed as much this time around, glad for the company of her friends, and her bag was largely empty.

"I'll just hold it," Rey said, pulling the bag up to her chest.

Kylo nodded simply and held the door open for her, closing it gently once she was settled. Rey had a moment to drool over the interior, taking in the massive touch screen and longing to click around on it. Instead she buckled her seatbelt and held her bag in her lap, texting Jessika and Paige to let them know that she was on her way home. She knew better than to say who was giving her the ride, though she knew she would tell the truth if asked. It was simply best if they waited to ask until she was already at home.

"Do you have a musical preference?" Kylo asked as he started the car.

Rey shrugged. She thought of the music played during the photoshoot, of the joke she and Finn had made. Was any of that music his personal taste? The songs that had thrummed with sexuality…maybe.

"I'm not particular," Rey finally answered.

Kylo made no move to change anything, his phone syncing with the council and the gentle sounds of acoustic music filled the car. Rey was surprised he preferred something so mellow, but she didn't comment. She was grateful for the easy listening, happy to begin decompressing after the whirlwind weekend.

Rey found herself relaxing easily, the gentle songs lulling her as they drove through the countryside, the massive city over an hour away. They had caught up with Hux and Phasma at a light and it seemed that Phasma wasted no time in messaging him. They were displayed on the council, Rey trying her hardest to stare out her window to give him privacy. Just as the light turned green, Rey let her eyes drift back and froze at the image that was displayed.

It was from her bedroom shoot with Finn. Except Finn was barely visible in the shot. This was a shot of Kylo pinning Rey down with her arms above her head, his eyes burning and hers wide, both of their lips parted. It was far too sensual, far too raw. It looked very sincerely like a couple preparing to…to…Phasma must have taken it, trying to test the new angle with the lighting perhaps? Why would she send it to him, though? It should have been deleted immediately, there was no sense in keeping it.

Stealing a glance up at him, Kylo was looking straight ahead, jaw tight but otherwise looking relaxed. The image disappeared when the car moved, so maybe he hadn't even seen it? He was a fast driver, Rey was certain he was ignoring the speed limit on these country roads if it meant he caught up with Hux, but he was also a very safe driver, never letting his fancy gadgets distract from his driving. Rey hoped he hadn't seen it. It would be for the best if he noticed it after he'd dropped her off.

Another stop light brought another barrage of messages from Phasma. As night took the countryside, Rey was unable to avoid the images as they were reflected on her window. She saw shots of her friends, Phasma highlighting areas in different colors. Her notes for editing, Rey realized.

"Why is she wasting her time editing photos that Ms. Organa may not want to use?" Rey asked as the light turned green once more.

Kylo smirked. "Phasma doesn't like to sit idle for too long. If she can get a head start on her job, she'll do it."

"Isn't that just creating unnecessary work?" Rey wondered.

That was met with a shrug. "She doesn't mind. Besides, knowing Hux, they're probably already arguing about lighting effects and she wants me to back her up. As soon as they get back to their apartment, he'll start sending me the same things."

"Oh," Rey said quietly. She knew she should just leave that alone, but she really couldn't stop her next words as they tumbled out of her mouth. "So, they really are together?"

"I wouldn't have taken you for a gossip," Kylo said, giving her a side eye.

"I am not!" Rey huffed, bristling immediately.

Kylo raised an eyebrow, still not looking directly at her.

"I just—you hear things. People talk," Rey defended, looking down into her lap.

"People like Dameron?" Kylo's voice was tight.

"People," Rey insisted, refusing to divulge her source.

"Dameron doesn't know everything," Kylo said.

His tone made Rey perk up.

"Do—do you not like Poe?" Rey asked, brow furrowed.

It seemed inconceivable. Poe had been so helpful at the fashion show and this weekend. She was excited for their future together, for a full-fledged friendship to possibly grow. She liked his smile and his spirit, it was nice to be around people like him.

Kylo scoffed. "Not as much as you do, _clearly_."

What did that mean? Rather than give in to him, Rey just rolled her eyes and took out her phone, putting up a wall between them. She could see the reflection of the city lights in the sky up ahead, but the skyline was still too far away. She looked through the app store, absently scrolling. Tinder was still at the top of the charts and her finger hovered over it.

"They're more committed than more people realize," Kylo said, his deep voice gentle against the soft acoustic playing. "Hux is actually going to propose soon."

Rey's brow furrowed. This seemed…personal. Why was he telling her this?

"That's…um…really awesome?" Rey offered.

Kylo let out a breathless laugh, so odd for his usual deep timber.

"Maybe. It's always dangerous to mix business with pleasure."

He looked at her. It was the first time he had dared to pull his eyes from the road when not at a light. The eye contact lasted for a moment, maybe even less, but it made Rey's breath catch in her throat.

Rey hastily clicked away from Tinder, tapping at her screen to kill the app store application.

"But it's great that they found someone to put up with their shitty personalities," Rey blurted out. She immediately groaned. Why did she say the stupidest stuff when she was uncomfortable? Why did she have to insult his friends?

Shockingly, Kylo laughed. Not a chuckle, not something breathless, but a genuinely deep belly laugh.

"That's—that's very true," Kylo said once his laughter subsided enough. "They balance each other out nicely when they're outside of the business setting. It's almost like seeing two different sets of people." He paused. "I suppose we are all like that, of course."

"Yeah," Rey agreed quietly.

They were silent for a while.

-End of chapter

Thanks you guys! Please let me know what you think in the comments. Harass me on Tumblr if you wanna : )


	8. A Ride to Remember

Coruscant's skyline came into view, the bright lights a true beacon as the countryside faded into suburbs. Rey loved seeing the skyline, she loved the glow it had. It was like some magical fairytale kingdom, mote and all. Everything was possible on one amazing island.

There was quite a wait to get over the bridge, all the weekend vacationers trudging their way back into the city on a late Sunday evening, hoping to rest up before another long work week. Rey tried to distract herself again as photos lit up the massive screen, checking her Instagram for some new connections. She found Poe easily, and Kaydel through him. She wished she could release the handful of selfies she had taken over the weekend, knowing she could only upload the ones where no one was in makeup or wardrobe yet. Once the magazine came out she could finally release some of the shots she had taken in the mirror, though they mocked her in the selection screen. She wanted prospective clients to see what she considered to be her most beautiful work to date but no one was stupid enough to violate their contracts just to get some social media hype.

As she was finishing up her vague hashtags, another photo caught the corner of her eye. It was a shot from the tea party, one that only featured Rey as she held the rabbit up to snuggle it, her nose scrunched up and a huge smile on her face as she was centimeters from rubbing the soft fur against her face. Everything else in the shot was blurry, only herself and the rabbit in sharp focus. It was a precious photo, an ad for a prom dress in a teenage magazine. Rey imagined that Leia would feel insulted at such a comparison, although no high school girl was going to pay over $5000 for a prom dress. This photo had no place in the sophisticated campaign Leia was trying to build. There weren't even any editing notes on it. Why was Phasma wasting time sending Kylo shots that should have been deleted by now?

It was gone before Rey could give it much more thought, replaced by a side-by-side of one of Finn's solo shots. She openly gaped at it, excited to see the shoot she had been too busy to attend. Finn looked so good in the suit, standing the middle of a library and brandishing a pair of false glasses. The shot on the left featured him looking down at a book, arm of the glasses being lightly chewed on in a sexy way, while the one on the right he was looking up and over the rim, book still held open in his wide hand. They were both compelling shots and Rey wasn't sure which she would choose if it were up to her.

Kylo clicked on the screen and typed back a quick response, Rey once more averting her eyes down to her phone to avoid spoiling the surprise of it. Jessika had already liked and commented on Rey's post, Rey cracking a smile as she 'liked' it and headed over to Jessika's page to see what she had posted from the weekend. She liked each of Jessika's posts, a quick burst of laughter escaping her lips as she saw one she had forgotten they had taken in the bedroom, all seven of the piled on the pushed together beds and laughing.

"That's an impressive shot. It's not easy to get that many people into a photo," Kylo said.

Rey brought her phone chest immediately, blushing. Why was her first reaction embarrassment? He was a photographer, it was natural for him to comment on photographs.

"Oh, um, thanks. Finn took it. His arms are, um, the longest?" Rey offered. She really needed to get ahold of herself.

"You let men into your bedroom after hours?" Kylo asked, eyebrow cocked.

"We're all adults!" Rey snapped. She shoved her phone in his face, ready to make a point. "And we're all clothed, in case you didn't notice!"

"Calm down, I was only teasing you," Kylo said. He smirked at her, inching the car forward just a bit. "Of course, any man would be thrilled to be in such a position. Five beautiful women in one bed and only two men to enjoy them? That's the stuff of a Calvin Klein shoot. And I would know, I shot one like it."

"I know that," Rey couldn't help but snap again, once more pulling her phone protectively to her breast.

The ad was supposed to sell jeans, and to its credit, that was all anyone was wearing so it was apparently doing that. Rey remembered blushing when first she saw it, but she knew that sex sold so there was no point in acting prudent about it.

Kylo chuckled. "You are familiar with my photography?"

"Of course, I am!" Rey bristled. "I'm a model, it's my _job_ to stay current with photographers and designers and everything."

"Smart girl," Kylo said quietly. "I remember there was this one model, years ago now, I was just a kid. I would help my mom in her studio sometimes, get her coffee and help run the models on go see days, take their polaroid's, whatever she needed. This girl comes in, all 6'1" of her, long and slender and gorgeous. She was any designers dream, the perfect canvas for any type of a garment. But when I went to check her in, she didn't have an appointment, so I told her she would have to come back at the end of the day, if my mom had any time. This girl throws her book at me and says that she just came hot off a campaign for Versace, so she didn't need an appointment. My mom heard the commotion, so she came out to see what was going on and this model starts going off on how unprofessional things are and how she demanded to see the designer to get all of us fired for not treating her better."

"She didn't recognize your mother right away?" Rey couldn't help asking, eyes and mouth wide open in shock.

"Not at all. Despite the fact that my mother has always been heavily photographed with her designs, not to mention in tabloids, this uppity little model had no idea who either of us were and continued throwing her fit. And my mother, the sadist she is, let her. She just stood next to me, in a room full of other models who looked just like you do right now, and let this girl scream and scream. And when the girl finally stopped, my mother calmly dialed Versace, in front of everyone, and told them about this girl's little tirade. Her career was ruined. It was truly a shame, too, because she was a gorgeous model. But girls like her are a dime-a-dozen, easy to replace," Kylo said.

"Oh. So, like us?" Rey said quietly, the hurt from yesterday quickly resurfacing.

They moved forward another car space.

"What?" Kylo asked.

"That's what you said we were. Yesterday, on the tea party set," Rey reminded him.

Another barrage of photos. Kylo clicked through them quickly. Two of the full group shots. Paige and Jessika. Jessika alone. Finn and Paige. Paige in that beautiful green dress with a horse's head resting on her shoulder. Rey smiling up at Finn as they huddled with Paige and Jessika on the balcony for warmth, her face the only one clear. It was gone far faster than the others had been. What the hell? Why was Phasma sending him some many outtakes? Maybe they were all a mistake, maybe she meant to send something else each time? A shot of Jessika and Rey lit of the screen next, one of the last they had taken. Yes, that made sense. Phasma was just getting overly excited and sent the wrong file over.

Yes. Phasma. Overly excited. That made perfect sense.

"I didn't say that," Kylo said, typing away and staring intently at the screen.

"Yes, you did!" Rey argued.

"No, I did not. I called your _posing_ dime-a-dozen. You were all being far too predictable, it was boring and frustrating," Kylo said.

"No, no! You specifically said our faces! You said our faces were a dime-a-dozen!" Rey pressed, glaring at him. How dare he deny it!

"I did not!" Kylo snapped, his loud voice filling the car. His eyes flashed dangerously for a moment before he closed them, taking two deep breaths. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to raise my voice," he growled lowly. Another deep breath. "But you misunderstood what I was saying. Your _expressions_ were common, you weren't making any connection to each other or the set or the dresses. It was not at all commentary on your beauty." Another breath, his voice pitching even lower if it were possible. "A blind man could not deny your beauty."

Rey blinked. He meant that in the royal sense, right? All three of their beauties, of course. There was no way he was singling her out. After all, he went out of his way to flirt with Jessika, so clearly, he liked her the most. Everyone always liked her the most. Not that Rey was jealous or anything. Jess was gorgeous, and she worked hard to keep herself that way, she deserved the attention of anyone she desired. And she had made it no secret that she desired Kylo. They would look good together. Their kids would have beautiful hair.

Another set of pictures. Rey and Jessika again, this one from earlier in the shoot. A tea party shot from the front. Finn and Jessika. Rey and Paige. Finn and Paige again. The fountain set, wind blowing their skirts. Tea party shot from above, focused only on Rey, the blue flower drifting up her cheek, her eyes half-closed and lips parted. Rey was shocked to see that the shot was almost…sexual. Had to be another mistake. Phasma really needed to calm down. Good, there was a shot of Paige again immediately after, vibrant green against the faded red barn. Rey in the garden. Jessika in the maze. Finn in the study. Finn underneath Rey. Kylo swiped away from that one the fastest of them all, even quicker than the mistake ones.

They finally crossed over the bridge. Rey was prepared to give him directions at any moment when she remembered that he knew where the apartments were. She wondered if he had stayed in them as a young teen or if he stayed in Luke's studio?

A video call was quick to cut off Rey's thoughts. Hux's face lit up the screen.

"Ren, get to a computer, _now_. She won't stop pushing this ridiculous idea she has for how the spread should flow. I _hate_ it, I told her to stop sending you all those stupid pictures I hated, but she. won't. stop. You need to sort this out immediately. I am not going into a meeting with Leia tomorrow with none of us on the same page. That's how she got her way last time and I won't have that happening again," Hux seethed.

Rey wondered which "she" he was referring to.

"Shut up, Armitage! You're just jealous that my ideas are way better than yours!" Phasma was shouting in the background.

"I'm the visual director!" Hux shrieked back.

Rey winced. Was Kylo certain that Hux wanted to proposed marriage? It sounded like he was closer to murder.

"Shut it, you two. I'm going to drop Miss Niima off in the next twenty minutes. We can sort this all out when I get home," Kylo said.

"No. Right now. I am not arguing with her for an entire hour," Hux insisted. He growled. "My relationship is at stake here, Ren."

Kylo sighed heavily and looked around at the streets. They were sitting at a stop sign, no one waiting behind him. He looked at Rey. "I'm just up the block from here. Would you mind?" Kylo asked.

"Mind? What do you mean?" Rey repeated.

"Be a nice little model and sit there quietly while he attempts to make you look better than you deserve," Hux patronized, sneering over at Rey from the dashboard.

"Hey!" Rey snapped.

"That's enough, Hux! No need to take out your frustrations on the model," Kylo said sternly. He looked back at Rey. "I will take you back the moment I'm done sorting things out with these two."

"Oh! No, that won't be necessary. I—it's not that far from my house. I can walk," Rey said. She vaguely recognized the (far too expensive) neighborhood, and Coruscant was a grid system city so it wouldn't be too hard to figure out how to get home. Failing that, there was always Google maps.

Kylo's face hardened at that. "Like hell you will. I'll finish up with them and take you home."

Rey glared. Why did everyone seem to think she couldn't take care of herself lately?

"It's _fine_. I'll just call Finn and he can come get me."

"I promised Skywalker I'd take you home," Kylo snapped, a clear tone of finality in his voice.

"Right. Great. Now that you two have settled _that_ , I expect a phone call from you within five minutes," Hux said.

"Make it quicker or else I start cutting him!" Phasma threatened in the background.

Kylo hung up the call.

Rey was still glaring. "While I appreciate the ride into the city, I can figure out my own way home from here. I have mace, plus I know how to fight if I need to. Not that that even matters since Finn will come get me the moment I call. So, thanks for the ride, but I'll be good from here."

Kylo pulled into an underground garage, pulling right into a spot clearly marked with his name. She couldn't help but notice that there was a second car parked underneath another spot with his name on it as well. Who the hell needed two cars in Coruscant?

Kylo was out of his seat and opening Rey's door before she could form the protest.

"I don't want you denting either of my cars," Kylo said, reading her argument in her eyes.

Rey could spit she was so mad. She wanted to take back everything nice she had said about him. He was truly an arse.

Seeing her hesitation to follow him, Kylo rolled his dark eyes.

"I can't have you waiting outside for your boyfriend to come get you. You'll at least have to come upstairs," Kylo said, making an exaggerated motion at the door into the building.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rey's yell echoed in the garage. But still, she followed him. It was cold, after all.

Of course, he lived in the penthouse, Rey thought darkly. He drove two, _two_ way too nice cars and dressed way too nicely and lived in the way too nice penthouse. Modeling was clearly the wrong side of this career. He had to use a key to even select his floor and it had opened right up to his foyer.

Kylo was already on his phone before the doors opened, storming immediately off into another room and launching into an argument with Hux. Rey noticed he had taken off his shoes even in his haste, so she knew it was only polite to do the same, carefully lining them up with his next to the door on a black mat. He had tossed his keys so carelessly on a table with a vase and a neatly organized black leather valet tray on it, a wide silver mirror directly above it. He probably liked to look at his hair one last time before he left the house. Cautiously, Rey stepped into the first room.

It was gorgeous, if a bit too modern for Rey's personal tastes. The walls and furniture were all a uniform shade of black, silver the only accent to be seen. Dominating the center of the room was a leather sofa and two matching arm chairs, a sleek black and silver coffee table, black and silver end tables between the couch and chairs, and a taller table matching the one by the front door behind the couch with a spread of magazines on it. On either side of the wall mounted curved flat screen TV were two massive bookshelves tastefully styled with books and photographs and old cameras. Directly across from her were long black and silver drapes, leading Rey to assume that they hid the doors to a balcony. His photography was on display all over the walls, silver frames with black velvet mats, on each side of each of the sconces that had been turned on with his phone on their elevator ride up. There were black and silver vases with black orchids on most flat surfaces. Rey wondered who had the time to take care of the picky plants, but quickly reasoning he obviously had a housekeeper for such things.

Rey followed the sound of Kylo's voice through the living room and towards the kitchen off to the left. It was bigger than her entire apartment, stainless steel and black granite, a massive island in the center outfitted with a stocked wine fridge peeking out at her. Only the pair of lights above the island were turning on, the rest of the kitchen left dark. There were _two_ sinks, one in the island and one at the bend where the counters branched out to a peninsula, four leather cushioned bar stools underneath the peninsula, pushed in and out of the way. There was a dining room if she kept walking forward, although it was hard to see the size or details of it in the dark. It was the type of kitchen found in the dream homes on those renovation shoes she loved to watch with Jessika, ones that looked too perfect to ever cook in. In fact, it seemed almost inconceivable to picture the great Kylo Ren cooking at all.

Kylo was standing at the island, his laptop open in front of him as he balanced his phone on his shoulder, a tablet in his hands. Rey watched in stunned silence as he moved between the three devices, a display of fluidity where none of the things that cost more than her entire wardrobe ever seemed in danger of falling. His camera sat on the counter as well, cords hooking it up to the computer. He was editing the photos on his own, Rey realized, to counter whatever Hux and Phasma were doing.

Rey had no idea when she drifted over to one of the bar stools, completely enraptured as this loud man fought with his creative team. She needed to text Finn. She needed to get home. She needed to wash her stiff hair. She really needed something to drink.

As if reading her mind, Kylo stunned her by setting a bottle of water in front of her before turning back to his devices, opening one up for himself and downing it almost in one go as Hux screeched on. She drank her almost as voraciously, soothing the burn she hadn't noticed had built up so much over the last few hours. Photoshoots were so distracting, she wasn't surprised she was dehydrated. Once it was gone, she realized she needed more. The fridge was just behind Kylo, a water dispenser beckoning her. Of course, both sinks were closer to her, but she knew the water would be more cold and crisp when filtered through the fridge. She wouldn't bother him too much if she got within five feet of his frantic work space, right?

Rey moved cautiously, as if approaching a pacing panther. Kylo looked so aggravated, his hair wild as he ran a hand through it for the hundredth time since he had begun talking to Hux. She made sure to check that the bottle was aligned with the spout and pressed ahead, confused when it yielded no water. There was a screen above it and she pressed at it, looking for the water option. Why were rich things so complicated sometimes? It even wanted to know how much she was filling. After double checking the label, Rey made her selection and waited as the bottom was filled.

She hadn't meant to look at his computer. Just like how she hadn't meant to look in the car. But she couldn't help it. The screens were all so bright in the dim kitchen, it was hard to resist looking back at them.

While he was furiously working on his tablet, only a handful of images were brought up on his laptop. It was all the shots of just her. The one with the rabbit. The one with the flower. The one where she was smiling at Finn. One where she was talking to the assistant who held her umbrella, smiling sweetly as she reached out remove the burden (she had been denied. It was his job, he insisted). The one where Kylo was above her. One where she was stretching in the Grecian dress, body looking lean and long, a content smile of her face as she appeared to be soaking in the sun. A shot of her in the ombre dress, smiling at Paige and apologizing for making her run. One of the last dress she had worn, lit from behind so it looked even more translucent, her expression fierce and burning with an emotion Rey wasn't sure if she'd ever actually felt before.

Rey looked up and gasped. Kylo was looking at her, Hux still yammering in his ear. The expression in his eyes was something she didn't understand, either, and she hastily grabbed her refilled bottle and retreated into the living room. Her heart was hammering as she threw herself onto his couch, pulling her legs up in an attempt to become as small as possible.

Wait, why was she embarrassed, _again_? What was so weird about that? He was clearly about to delete all those shots. They were mistakes, they didn't need to take up any room on his memory card or computer. It wasn't weird that he was compiling them all together, it would be easiest to just delete them all in one fell swoop. She was sure he had already done the same things with the other models. She couldn't have been the only one who accidentally became the focus on a photo she wasn't meant to be featured on. Photographers were always taking test shots, after all. Nothing was weird. It wasn't like he had done it on purpose.

"Rey."

Rey froze. Seriously, _why_ did his voice have to sound like that?

"I was—um—I was just about to text Finn. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to creep on you or distract you or anything. I just—I zoned out. I was thirsty." You sure are thirsty, her mind supplied. Great. "I—I'll be out of your hair in just a little bit."

"Rey."

Rey swallowed thickly. She looked over her shoulder slowly. There Kylo was, standing just a few feet away, that same look in his eye. That meant "go away, you're annoying me", didn't it?

"I'm—I'm sorry. I'll be gone soon. I just have to—"

"Do you know what it means to be an artist's muse?" Kylo asked. He continued before she could reply, moving slowly into the living room. "That's what Luke said you were, in the very beginning. He had come into my mother's office and would not shut up about how he found this skinny little nobody who could easily be someone's muse. He ranted and raved about your potential, talked about how you had the right eyes and all this other nonsense. Mother thought he was insane, of course, and was a bit concerned he was so obsessed with a teenager, but most artists are usually captivated by youth, and she knew his character, so she just figured he was excited at finally finding someone exciting. Luke would show my mother every picture you took and, soon enough, she was also captivated. She wasn't lying at lunch when she said she watched your progress like a hawk."

"She said she designed that last dress just for me," Rey said. She shook her head. "She also said she designed one for the other girls. We were all an inspiration to her."

"She lied. Every single dress you saw this weekend was designed with only you in mind. She's been designing for you for the last three years, she just knew she needed to wait patiently until you were ready enough to wear them," Kylo asserted. He was now standing in front of her, the coffee table between them. "Meanwhile, I mostly kept away from this. I didn't need to hear my crazy uncle rant about some skinny little nobody and I didn't need to hear how my mother was chasing her youth by obsessing over some girl she wanted to project onto.

"When I was told who I was hired by and who I would be shooting this past weekend, I will admit that I was intrigued. Finally, a chance to see this girl I had heard so much about. I even reached out to some of your past photographers, who had glowing things to say about you. They all said that "she lights up a room with just a glance" and "you'll never have a sweeter thing on your sets". When I heard _that_ , I investigated your portfolio. Everything was safe. Pretty, some were even gorgeous, but safe. I called my mother immediately and demanded we cancel on you. I knew what she wanted to see in her shoot and from what I saw, you weren't going to be able to bring it. You couldn't have sold sex and sophistication when all you had ever sold was sugar and innocence.

"She fought me, of course. Said I didn't have enough faith and that I would see what she saw: a warrior who would stop at nothing to achieve her goal. I told her that that didn't equate sensuality or maturity, but she said I was being shortsighted." Kylo chuckled. "I wish I didn't have to admit as often as I do that my mother is always right."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rey asked quietly. "I already got the solo shot with Ms. Organa, I already know that I impressed you all."

"That right there is why I'm telling you. You don't even sound confident, even though you've already won. This is exactly what I feared. You lack confidence," Kylo knelt on the ground, putting his eyes level with Rey's. "Rey, you should exude confidence with every step you take. Every shot I took of you this weekend, even the ones when you weren't aware, was campaign ready. Those photographers told the truth about you, and I'm honored I saw even more. You're breathtaking."

"I'm nobody," Rey whispered.

"Not to me," Kylo insisted, voice soft but firm. "And not to anyone who looks at these photos. You're about to be a massive star, Rey. And I would like to help you get there."

Rey looked at him, so handsome, so heartbreaking as he knelt in front of her. In his apartment. Where she was all alone with him. A sinking feeling settled in Rey's stomach.

"Wait. Are you—are you propositioning me?" Rey gasped. She shrank away from him. "I'm—Mr. Ren, I'm not that kind of a girl. If you need a bit of a reminder, I yelled at you for barely seeing me naked. I would certainly not sleep with you to just further my career!"

"What?" Kylo snapped, shooting up to standing. "Maker, Rey, where the hell did you get an idea like that from?" He turned away from her and ran his hands through his hair again, pacing for a moment. "I'm a photographer, Rey! A well-respected one, might I remind you! I already apologized for the way I reacted in the bathroom, and for what I had done in the bedroom, if you will recall." He tugged at his hair again and turned back to her. "Seriously, Rey, I cannot believe you really think I would try to make you sleep with me, just so I would help your career. When did I ever give you that impression?"

Rey stood up as well, glaring at him as her eyes stung with the tears of her embarrassment. "You just—I don't know!" she threw her hands up and turned away from him, shaking. "I'm going to go call Finn. I'm sorry. Fuck. I'm just so sorry." Her hands shook as she tried to work her phone, her fingers hitting all the wrong places. "Fuck!" A few tears spilled over. Great. This was just great.

"Rey."

He really needed to stop that right now.

-End of chapter!


	9. Let Me Take Care of You

Kylo's warm hands settled over hers, easily plucking her cellphone away. Rey still couldn't look at him. It was too embarrassing. Everything he had done with her had been completely innocent and she was just—what? Lonely? That must be it. She was reading into everything wrong, every look, every stupid accidental photo, that feeling when his skin touched hers, even a moment ago. It was all just her own loneliness and longstanding issue with affection rearing its ugly head again. Could she die from embarrassment?

"Rey." It was softer this time.

A gentle hand reached out and a finger curled under her chin, carefully guiding her head and thus her body around. Still, Rey refused to look at him. Tears were flowing down her cheeks now and she shook with the effort not to cry more. Kylo's other hand came up and gentle, so feather light, brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. She finally looked up at him.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," Kylo repeated softly. His coffee eyes were warm, his expression so soft.

"You didn't," Rey whispered back, "I mean, you did, but just not in the way you think."

She was going to have to find some sort of medication to help keep her damn mouth shut sometimes.

Kylo dropped his hands and looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Rey shook her head, staring down at the end table behind him instead. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm—I'm fine now, so I'll just take my phone back and get out of your hair."

Kylo looked like he wanted to press the issue, but he surrendered her phone nevertheless. Touched by his display of respect, Rey simply tapped her phone against the palm of her hand, trying to work up the courage to say it. Well, she had said far stupider stuff so far, so what would this hurt?

"I'm attracted to you," Rey said in a voice barely above a whisper. There, she said it. She didn't even stumble. Who cared if only dogs could hear something so quiet? She said it.

The moment after seemed to stretch out forever.

Finally, Kylo gave a breathless chuckle.

"Are you—are you trying to seduce me into helping you further your career, Rey?" Kylo asked.

Rey's eyes snapped up to his, burning with fresh tears, but this time of rage instead of embarrassment. She didn't get the chance to spew her hate, though, when she caught his expression. It was tender, kind, not a hint of mocking. Kylo lifted his hand again and brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

"No," Rey breathed, feeling the need to answer him.

Rey leaned into his touch, closing her eyes for a moment. A tear slipped down her cheek, having been too close to the surface to be sucked back down. Kylo brushed that away, too, his thumb ghosting at the corner of her lip. She took a step closer to him and he took one closer to her. Barely a breath separated them.

"I don't know how to do this," Rey confessed quietly. While she hated herself for saying it, she had a feeling he already knew. He had seen her hesitance with Finn earlier, surely he knew that she was inexperienced.

To Rey's horror, Kylo stepped away from her. She reached out and grabbed his wrist, attempting to bring his hand back to her face. It was clenched in a fist and his eyes were hard. Fuck. What had she done? She dropped his wrist and turned away, taking a few steps to put more space between them. Could this night get any more embarrassing?

"I'll be gone soon," Rey said. "I'll leave, and you'll never have to see me again and we can both forget this horrible, awful evening happened."

Kylo reached out to her, his heavy hand light on her slender shoulder.

"You wouldn't want it to be with me," Kylo whispered.

Rey whirled around, looking up at him with bright eyes.

"So now you're going to tell me how to live my life, too? Are you just that great of a photographer that you also must control the people around you in their daily lives as well? First off, how dare you just assume what I was talking about. I could have meant kissing for all you know! Second off, fuck you for denying me simply for some stupid notion that you don't think you're good enough or whatever. I think I'm the one who gets to decide that, not you!" Rey said, fire in her veins. "And third, fuck you for apologizing so many times to me! I get it, you don't think I'm attractive like that, you would have never come on to me. Whatever!"

"Maker, Rey, have you not listened to a single thing I've said all night long? Or even all weekend long? Me, not finding you attractive? I just called you breathtaking!" Kylo growled.

"You're a photographer! You think waterfalls are breathtaking!" Rey shot back.

"I'm not a nature photographer!"

"That's not the point, Kylo!"

"No, it's not! The point is that you're this gorgeous, breathtaking, _goddess_ of a woman who I haven't been able to get out of my head since I first saw your pictures, who spent the whole weekend captivating me at every available moment, who just told me she's attracted to _me_ of all people, but, surprise, she's a virgin and I could literally break her in half I want to fuck her so badly so it's probably not the best idea!"

Rey couldn't help but sit in stunned silence. What even just happened? His latest outburst was a lot to unpack and Rey was pretty sure her brain was officially frizzled out at this point.

And somehow, Kylo wasn't done talking.

"But now that I know that important piece of information," he sighed heavily. His poor hair was sticking up everywhere, he really needed to stop running his hands through it. "Now that I know that, I will settle for taking her out on a date and going slowly with her."

Okay, that was easier to process. Because anger was always an emotion Rey felt boiling just under the surface, despite her sunny disposition.

"What? Why?" Rey snapped.

That one took Kylo aback. He blinked at her in surprise.

"Rey, I don't want to take advantage of you," Kylo said, almost slowly as if he were talking to an invalid.

"Maker, Kylo, I practically offered myself to you and you're worried about taking advantage of me?" Rey laughed in disbelief. She smiled softly up at him, only just now realizing how close they had gotten during their screaming match. Just as close as they had before. "What if I don't want to go slow?"

Kylo closed his eyes, his jaw tight. "Rey, I don't know if you understand what you're saying."

Rey scoffed. "I'm nineteen and I grew up in the foster system, Kylo. Plus, I'm a model. I know what I'm saying."

Rey's expression softened again, and she reached a hand up to touch his cheek. It was so smooth, she gently caressed his warm skin. His jaw loosened under her tender touch.

"I don't consider my virginity some great gift I have to give to my husband one day, I wasn't exactly raised on that strong family values stuff. But I do care enough that it goes to someone I like and," Rey willed herself to say the next words with as much honesty as she could, "and I like you. And if you still want to take me on that date afterwards, I'm game. And if you don't, well, we're professionals, right? If we ever have to work together again, I promise to be professional. But for now, for tonight, I…I want to just see what will happen."

Kylo covered her hand with his, pressing her small hand to his face and gently rubbing against it. After a moment, he turned his face and pressed a kiss to the meat of her palm. That sent a new shiver down Rey's spine. His lips were so soft against her hand, she could only imagine what they were like on hers.

"I don't know if I would give you up after this," Kylo admitted lowly.

Rey should have snapped at him for displaying that annoying male possessiveness, but instead the declaration went straight to the heat in her core. It emboldened Rey and she pressed onto her tiptoes, sealing her mouth over his.

Whatever hesitance there was before, Kylo seemed to throw it away the instant her lips touched his. He cradled her head in one hand while his other arm came around her waist to hold her to him. Rey's hands splayed across his broad chest, nails digging in lightly as she tried to bring them even closer. His lips were soft and but demanding, guiding her through a kiss that was more passionate than the combination of any awkward stumbling she'd done as a teenager.

Rey made a tiny sound at the back of her throat, melting into his hold as he gently pried her mouth open. Rey rushed to fill his mouth with her tongue while he was gentle and patient, allowing her to explore and prodding back at her in steady intervals. Kylo groaned when her hands drifted into his hair, turning up the heat on their kiss as her hands brought him more pleasure. She had been waiting for her chance to run her hands through his hair and she was not at all disappointed by the softness of it, while distantly she envied him for having better hair than her.

When Rey's stance faltered a moment in his arms, Kylo broke away from her mouth, delighting to hear her shaking gasp for air. His lips drifted, tracing across her jawbone up to her ear. Rey shivered when she felt his hot breath in her ear, his teeth gently nipping at the sensitive shell, his tongue dipping around the delicate curve. Kylo captured her earlobe between his teeth and gave a gentle tug before a rougher one, Rey clutching his hair all the harder as she gasped again.

"Ky—Kylo!" Rey moaned, her eyes closed and head swimming. She felt hot all over, every bit of her body tingling as Kylo's lips moved back to her jaw and then her neck. She continued to fist his hair with one hand while the other drifted down to his shoulders, pressing him closer with both, her body arching instinctively into his as she did.

Kylo growled as she ground herself into his rapidly hardening cock, teeth dragging down the long column of her throat with his hot and heavy tongue following. He reached his hand around to the front to slowly unzip her hoodie, shoving it down her arms and off her a second later. He worshiped the new skin exposed to him, pressing kisses across the freckles on her shoulders, sucking gently on her collarbone, his tongue leaving a hot swipe between the tops of her breasts.

"Oh!" Rey gasped as white-hot pleasure coursed through her. She ground against him again as her hazy mind swam, glad for his arm around her waist still holding her so close.

"Put your arms around my neck," Kylo whispered gruffly against her skin, his hot breath cooling the trail of saliva between her breasts and causing her to shiver again.

Rey drifted her hands together, clasping them tightly over his shoulders. Kylo dragged his hands down her ass, his touch hard and welcome. When he cupped underneath the soft roundness, Rey needed little encouragement to give a tiny spring and wrap her legs around his waist. It was a pose she did often when shooting with a male model, especially when the photographer wanted to do something playful for a catalogue. Rey could barely conjure the image, let alone the feeling, of her legs wrapped around Finn's waist as they laughed for a photographer. Only Kylo, tall, broad, hot, and _hard_ Kylo existed in her mind and between her legs, every other male was blurry haze.

Kylo held her against him for a moment, groaning deep in his throat as she shifted her weight and ground against him again. Rey knew instantly that she wanted to hear him make that sound again. Digging her heels into the small of his back, she ground herself against him harder, a shuddering laugh escaping her own throat as the delicious friction lit through her. She hardly had a moment to process the sensation as Kylo gripped her ass harder, grinding into her this time.

"Maker!" Rey cried out, throwing her head back.

Kylo took the opportunity to kiss up her neck again, sucking the sweet flesh. With confident movements, Kylo turned them around and made his way towards his bedroom. Through Rey's lust she noted that it was very sweet of him. It would have been so much easier to just lay her down on the couch and have at it. She was never so foolishly romantic to imagine candlelight, rose petals, and silken sheets while soft music drifted through the air, and losing her virginity on his very large and probably very expensive couch wasn't exactly a cringe worthy idea. But still, she appreciated the thought.

Okay, she may not have been imagining silken sheets as a horny teenager, but as Kylo laid her down on top of his, she decided that nothing else could have ever done. They were cool against her hot skin and she slid gratefully against them, arching like a cat and wriggling at the pleasurable sensation of it, her knees bending and rubbing together to create some much-needed pressure between her thighs now that Kylo was no longer occupying them. Kylo smirked down at her, taking his sweater off and then his t-shirt with unintended slowness, completely captivated as Rey's hips swiveled on his bed.

"Fuck, your torso looks like it was carved or something," Rey's voice was husky as she gazed up at him. She reached out a tiny hand to drift down his burning hot chest, trailing down his six-pack abs and sliding away only once she reached his waistband, not quite bold enough to go further just yet.

Kylo let out a shaky chuckle at Rey's admission, closing his eyes at the sensation of her hand on his naked flesh. When her hand fell away, Kylo moved on to his bed, searching her eyes before moving to lay above her. Holding himself high above her on one arm, he reached out a hand and gently moved a strand of hair away from her face, having fallen loose from Kaydel's bun with all of Kylo's heavy petting. His expression was tender, his eyes drifting across her face and taking in every detail.

"You're one to talk," Kylo said, fingertip tracing her bottom lip. "You could have only been painted into life." He dipped his head down, eyes hooded as his lips hovered over hers. When she leaned up to kiss him, he chuckled softly and instead kissed around her face, over her cheeks and her forehead, on her nose and the corner of her eyes. "Every inch of you is perfection."

Rey laughed, the sound breathy in her throat. "Please. Tell that to everyone who ever turned me down in the past." Potential lovers, agents, photographers. Everyone always saw the wrong in her. How could she believe that Kylo, gorgeous, sexy, perfect Kylo thought that about her?

Kylo pulled away from her, his expression cross. "No."

Rey blinked up at him. "No?" She parroted.

Kylo swooped back down and kissed her with a renewed fervor. Rey moaned and twined her arms around his neck, her legs moving to wrap around his hips to pull him closer. He swallowed her moan as the neediest parts of them made contact again, Kylo thrusting against her with single-minded precision once he found the spot that made her twitch beneath him. She pulled her lips from his, crying out as he rutted against her.

"You're mine," Kylo growled as his head dipped into the crook of her neck. He sucked on the skin there, all teeth and tongue, while his hands gripped hard on her hips to help guide her movements.

Rey didn't understand why, when Kylo said those words, they made the pleasure course through her more. She hated that type of attitude from people, she didn't belong to _anyone_. She had even made sure to include a clause in her contract with Luke that allowed her to leave whenever she wanted, no questions asked. It had to be the way Kylo said them, with such surety, as if he really meant them. No one had ever wanted her before and she was drunk on the feeling of being wanted. She could belong to Kylo, and he could belong to her.

Emboldened again, Rey took advantage of his position and pressed against him with her left hip. Kylo read the signal without a pause and fell to his back, drawing Rey on top of him in the process, hands still on her hips and lips still on her neck. Rey pulled away from him, shuddering at the 'pop' sound his mouth made as it was removed from her neck. She locked eyes with him as she crossed her arms over her abdomen, grabbing the edges of her black tank top and pulling it up and off slowly. She loved the look in his eyes, the way he seemed to be battling the desire to keep looking in her eyes with how badly he wanted to take in the sight of her naked torso. Tossing her shirt behind her, Rey leaned over to kiss him, gasping when they bare chests made direct contact.

"Fuck, Rey," Kylo gasped against her mouth. He moved one hand up her bare back while the other moved around to grip her ass, grinding into her again. "Sweetheart, you feel so amazing."

"Mmm, so do you," Rey hummed in response, peppering her own kisses down his chin and neck. She did her best to mimic him, biting and sucking, licking and kissing. She liked the way her lips were vibrated by his throaty moans, loved finding the spots that made him thrust all the harder against her when she bit down. She wanted to kiss him further down but knew that that would mean sacrificing what was happening between their legs and there was no way she wanted that to end.

Kylo, however, seemed to have a different idea. Hands cupping her butt, he dragged her further up his abdomen until her breasts could be easily sought by his mouth. He wasted no time in capturing one small globe on his waiting tongue, glad that her hands found purchase on his own chest so that he could move one hand to the front and tease her other nipple, her torso arched wantonly into him.

"Oh shit," Rey cried out, head thrown back. It was an incredible sensation, the hard point of his tongue torturing one nipple with him nimble fingers plucked and rubbed at the other.

Rey could remember one boy awkwardly groping at her chest once when they were fourteen, but he had grumbled about her having no bigger breasts than he and walked away. She had been too embarrassed to let any others try again. Now she ached for missing out on a sensation she never knew she was without. The rational part of her mind reminded her that no teenage boy would have ever touched her like Kylo was. Perhaps it was best that she had waited.

Rey nearly growled down at Kylo when his hand moved away from her breast, using his other to hold her hips steady above him while he mouth continued to work. Rey felt his knuckle brush against her stomach and then her mound and she shuddered. He brushed against her again and then she heard the distinctive clicking sound of a belt and she realized that he was doing.

"Mine, too," she rasped against his chest, leaning forward to lick a stripe down his throat.

The bed shook a great deal, Kylo wriggling underneath her to remove his last articles of clothing, using his feet when his hands couldn't reach far enough. Free, he obliged her request, although Rey noted with annoyance that it was only her leggings that were thrown off. She wished he had just done away with all of it; her plain nude thong wasn't exactly the sexiest thing she owned. She longed for the lingerie set Jessika had given her once, a gift from a designer who had wanted a bit more. Jess had scoffed when she noticed that it wasn't even her correct sizing but was relieved that at least the purple and black lacey set fit Rey, both of them hating to have something so expensive go to waste.

Rey didn't really have the time to dwell on too far away lingerie because Kylo had rolled them over again, pinning her beneath him and grinding against her. Rey jumped at the sensation, shivering to feel his member, so hard and hot and _heavy_ , pressing against her soaking underwear. Kylo, too, shuddered, collapsing to his forearms and leaning his forehead on hers.

"Holy shit, Rey. You're so fucking wet," Kylo ground out. "Can I—Rey please let me touch you."

"Please," Rey moaned pitifully. She wanted to chastise him for asking such a stupid question, why _else_ were they doing this, but she couldn't think beyond the need to have his fingers on her. In her. Fuck.

Kylo was a wicked tease, however. He sat back on his heels, using his knees to spread hers further. He trailed one knuckle slowly against her covered slit, using barely any pressure. She shook beneath him and he elongated the finger, dragging the length of it even slower but pressing just a bit more. She jolted when each of his knuckles brushed her clit. He trailed his other hand up her thigh, fingertips feather light as they ghosted closer and closer, that same solo finger gliding up and down, just a bit more pressure each time. Finally, both his hands rested at the apex of her thigh and he used one to pull the fabric away, staring down at her glistening sex with open appreciation.

"Fuck, baby, you're so pretty," Kylo whispered.

Rey didn't know it was possible to feel any hotter, although her face sure tried. She'd never thought that someone would refer to _that_ part of her as being pretty. She squirmed as he gently tucked her underwear to the side, both thumbs now free to part her lips. She silently thanked whoever would listen that she had just gone with the girls to get waxed before the weekend; you always had to be prepared for any state of dress at a photoshoot.

Rey whimpered as Kylo's finger trailed down her, the movement easy through the slick folds. When he moved back up, he deliberately moved around her clit, avoiding it again on the way back down. Rey closed her eyes, frustrated at not having the contact where she felt the most pulsating need. He dipped his finger teasingly close to her entrance and then moved away, once again avoiding the hard bundle of nerves peaking from beneath its hood.

"Kylo," Rey whined, drawing his name out as she moved her head side to side.

"What is it, Rey?" Kylo whispered, his voice impossibly deep.

"Ple—ah!—please! You're—ooh—you're not!" Rey whimpered pitifully, thighs twitching as he taunted her soaking flesh. She was clutching the sheets at her sides, the silky material hard to keep a firm hold on.

"Is there something you want me to do, Rey?" Kylo asked, oh so sweetly.

Rey felt his breath on her thighs and she felt another overpowering wave of heat. She hadn't realized that she wanted _that_. She'd never entertained that idea before. It seemed far too intimate, something you only did when you were with someone for at least a few months, and only after you'd taken the most thorough shower ever.

Rey jumped when he pressed a kiss to her upper thigh. Kylo made a gentle shushing noise, one hand caressing her thigh again while the other was busy still touching her everywhere but where she wanted. He kissed her again, moving closer. A third kiss, this one on the opposite thigh. A fourth, so much closer.

"Please, Kylo!" Rey groaned.

Parting her folds again with his thumbs, Kylo gave her one long lick, tongue dipping into her entrance before flicking up against her clit.

"Fuck!" Rey screamed, grabbing more fistfuls of the sheets.

That was all the encouragement Kylo needed. He ate her out with fervor, alternating between quick licks with the flat of his tongue and sucking her clit. Rey moved one hand to the back of his head, shyness gone as she pushed his head against her and shamelessly ground her face against him. She knew she should care if he could breathe, that should probably be important, but she was moaning and he was moaning and it was too hard to think of anything but her clit between those amazing lips, his tongue probing inside of her as far as it could go.

Doubling down his efforts on her clit, Kylo pressed the earlier offending finger to her entrance again, rubbing around to amass some of her arousal for easier penetration. With all the patience in the world, Kylo slid the digit in, moving knuckle by knuckle, ear trained to the sounds his lover was making so discern any discomfort. She only tugged his hair the opposite way when his long, thick finger was buried nearly to the end, her body suddenly going tense beneath him.

"Shh, sweetheart. Relax. You're too tight," Kylo soothed against her skin. He pressed a few kisses around her clit while he withdrew his finger until it was almost completely out, pushing it back in just as slowly while his tongue laved at her clit again.

"I'll be so gentle, Rey, just relax," Kylo promised when she tensed again.

The attention on Rey's clitoris was amazing but the foreign intrusion so deep in her body was taking some getting used to. Her own fingers were so much slenderer, not to mention shorter, and she had never felt something so deep inside of her before. As Kylo gently worked her, though, she began to relax. She could feel her walls clenching around him in an inviting way, trying to draw him in rather than push him out.

Kylo waited until she was moaning for quite a while before adding a second finger. She clamped down on him harder than before, her body attempting to reject his far too thick fingers. Rey whimpered and Kylo kissed around her again, moving across her thighs and up her pubic mound, all the while whispering sweet encouragements as he worked the two fingers slowly. When she still couldn't relax enough, he curled his fingers, looking for the rough patch amongst the silken heat.

"Kylo!" Rey gasped sharply. Her body contracted, her head popping off the pillow and knees jerking up as he touched something that made her see stars.

Kylo smirked at her and stroked that spot again. Rey's moans were louder this time, her chest heaving as she panted for him to _keep going, just like that, right there_. Kylo returned his mouth to its favorite location, tongue moving just as quickly as his hand. Rey ground against him again, one hand fisted in the sheets while the other clutched at her breast, her fingers working at her nipple in tandem with his hand.

Rey's orgasm was silent but powerful. Her mouth hung open, a silent scream of pleasure written all over her face, while her vaginal walls clenched down hard on Kylo's fingers. She could feel the rush of fluid, dripping down her fingers and into his palm.

"Fuck, baby, you're so fucking beautiful when you come for me," Kylo groaned. His fingers were still pumping inside of her, slower now, while his thumb was gently circling her clit. He watched in amazement as her abdomen and thighs shook, her chest heaving as she came down from the high.

Kylo withdrew his fingers from inside of her and did a slow drag around her, gathering as much of her come as he could and coating his cock with it. He watched her with hooded eyes as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, taking one last taste as he licked them clean.

"You taste so good, Rey. Fuck. I'll eat you out every day if you'll let me."

Rey gave a shaky laugh, bringing up a hand to bite her knuckle as she watched him with eyes blown wide with lust.

"Oh, come on, that's just too sexy," Kylo chastised playfully. He leaned forward and kissed up her arm, kissing her through the knuckle between her lips.

Rey thought she would be repulsed by her own taste in her mouth, but as she moved her hand away to give him better access, she had to admit that it was…kind of hot. Feeling impatient, Rey yanked her underwear off, not caring where she kicked it once they got to her feet.

Kylo shifted his hips into position, kissing her slowly. She could still feel the aftershocks of her orgasm, could feel her own wetness dripping down. When Kylo's cock brushed against her slick lower lips, she jumped a bit but quickly after sought him out with her hips.

"Rey, are you sure you want to do this? We can stop right now," Kylo asked her, holding his hips just far enough away.

Rey frowned up at him. "Kylo, are you joking? You just gave me the best orgasm of my life and you're still asking if I'm sure I want to do this?"

"I need to be sure," Kylo pressed.

"Please," Rey whispered. She then leaned up on her elbows, her lips at his ear. "I'm on birth control, Kylo. I'm ready for this."

Kylo leaned back further, blinking at her in surprise. She blushed, shrinking back down.

"I'm an adult," she grumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just that—that—fuck, Rey, can I come inside of you?" Kylo asked.

Once again, Rey somehow turned a brighter shade of scarlet, although this time it was from the twin efforts of embarrassment and arousal.

"I'm clean, I swear," Kylo promised, licking his lips in anticipation.

"I figured that!" Rey cried out. Her expression then softened as she smiled up at him. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I've been asking myself the same question all night long."

Rey rolled her eyes, laughing lightly. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft, unrushed kiss, her hands coming up to gently cup his face. She felt his body relax, felt him slowly sink down into position again.

"I'll go slow," Kylo promised. He kissed her cheek, her ear. "Just relax, let me take care of you."

Those words hit a part of Rey that she hadn't expected. No one ever wanted to take care of her, she had been the only person to take care of herself since she was too young of a child. Rey opened herself more to him, ready to accept his care, his attention, his…

Rey gasped and Kylo froze. He was barely in her, only just past the head.

"Baby, just relax. Shh, just breathe," Kylo soothed. He kissed down her neck, one hand gently caressing her face. He frowned when he felt a tear. "Fuck, Rey, am I hurting you that bad? I told you that you wouldn't want me first." He scowled down at himself.

Rey clenched at his arms, shaking her head. "It's fine, Kylo. I promise it's fine. The tears are actually unrelated to what's going on…down there."

Kylo cocked his head to the side and Rey shook her head again.

"Please, don't worry about it. Keep going," Rey encouraged. She knew it was only a partial lie. Kylo was a lot thicker than even his two fingers had been and it was a rough stretch, even in the aftershocks of her orgasm. But it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. She could get used to it. She wanted to get used to it.

As he had done with his fingers, Kylo moved slowly. In fact, it was almost too slow.

"Kylo, please. I'm not going to break," Rey whimpered, wrapping her legs around his thighs to draw him in further.

"You actually could," Kylo shot back, still careful. His expression was tight, he was concentrating so hard.

Rey reached up and brushed some of his hair away from his eyes. "This isn't fun for you," she whispered.

Kylo stopped completely and looked down at her, confused. "It won't be any fun for me until it's fun for you," he insisted.

"Then let's have some fun," Rey said, smirking. She dug her heels in and pressed up. Her head fell back as she felt him bottoming out inside of her and she had to pant a little to ease herself through the sensation. It was…good. She looked into Kylo's eyes and nodded.

Kylo let out a shuddering groan as he withdrew, only to snap back in quickly. Rey's sharp gasp made him pause in concern, but she gripped his arms and he knew it was a good sound. So he did it again. And again. And again. Slow withdraw, quick back in. When he heard Rey moan, he went faster.

"Please, Kylo, more," Rey keened, planting her feet back on the bed so that she had better leverage with which to push back into him. She could feel her body stretching to accommodate him better, her thighs falling open with ease. The slap of their bodies meeting was obscene and arousing and Rey loved it. She was so glad she was on birth control, so glad that she could feel every inch of his magnificent cock as it moved inside of her.

Rey knew that there were other positions to be had in sex, but the intimate connection of military made her forget every ridiculous thing she had ever seen in porn. She liked that she could see Kylo's face, liked watching his eyes roll back in pleasure, his sinful lips parted, his cheeks flushed. He was panting just as hard as she was, little whimpers of _yes_ slipping through those wonderful lips. It was turning her on to know that he was finally enjoying this, to know that her body was the one he was getting pleasure from. It was intoxicating.

Kylo moved a hand between their bodies, finding her clitoris and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Holy shit," Rey gasped, bowing into him at that sensation. "Maker, Kylo, please don't stop!"

"I need you to come for me, baby. Will you come for me?" Kylo growled into her neck, his breath hot as he left a trail of open-mouthed kisses against the heated flesh.

Rey nodded pitifully, a little whimper escaping her lips as he gave her clit a particularly rough press.

"Tell me when you're close, baby, I need to know," Kylo commanded.

"O—okay," Rey shuddered out. Her orgasm was building so much faster than the last one, it was beginning to be difficult to meet his thrusts. "Are you—fuck!—are you close?"

"So fucking close, baby, but I'm not gonna come until you do," Kylo said, latching onto her neck and sucking again. "Please, sweetheart, please, can I come inside you?"

Rey was stunned for a moment before she realized she never answered his question from before. She opened her mouth to give a response, but she was distracted when he shifted her hips just slightly and he hit her g-spot. She cried out and he did it again, driving home now that he had a target.

"Oh fuck, Kylo, fuck, I'm so close! Pl—please, come inside me! Please!" Rey cried out, arms thrown around his back. She didn't want to scratch him, she knew that that was something that only happened in poorly written romance novels, but she couldn't help but dig her nails in as she began to lose all sense of, well, anything.

Once more Rey's orgasm was silent, but Kylo's was not. He growled loudly, almost a scream, as he felt her walls clench around him, hard, and he released into her barely a moment after. He kept pumping, pushing it further inside, grunting like some primal thing while she whimpered sweetly beneath him.

"That—um—thank you, I think?" Rey said as they laid side by side a moment later, both panting heavily. She wasn't sure what else she was supposed to do.

Kylo laughed, although it was a strained sound through his ragged breathing. "You're welcome?"

Rey propped herself up on her elbow, turning to her side to look at him. She took him all in, finally seeing for the first time, her eyes lingering a curious moment longer as his dick rested on his belly, sticky and glistening and slowly softening. She saw some pink and realized that it was her. She was suddenly very away of the feeling between her legs, feeling the trickle of his semen and her blood mixed with her own release.

Kylo leaned towards her and gave her nose a quick peck. He then rolled the other way, swiftly moving off the bed and around to her side. Rey rolled the other say, watching him heading into a bathroom, just as black as everything else. She made to sit up but Kylo was already back, holding something in his hands.

"Lay down, sweetheart," Kylo ordered her gently.

Rey obeyed, although she felt suddenly embarrassed again. She tried to protest when he stood above her and moved her thighs apart, but his hands were stronger than her legs. She hissed when she felt the thing he had been holding, a wet wash cloth, meet her throbbing skin.

"Relax, Rey. I told you I would take care of you," Kylo cooed. He gingerly cleaned away the fluids, moving so tenderly around her labia and down her thighs. He leaned over to press a chaste kiss to the tops of both thighs once she was clean. "You can use the bathroom first."

Rey was about to ask why when her freshman year health class teacher's words suddenly rang in her ear. She couldn't believe that Kylo knew that you were supposed to flush your system in order to prevent a UTI, but then again, she knew that, unlike her, he wasn't a virgin. She banished any thoughts of how many others he had slept with as she brushed past him and into the bathroom. After all the water she had drank earlier it was an easy task to go. She washed her hands thoroughly and exited the bathroom, not wanting to delay his own cleaning up.

"I got some water for you," Kylo said when she reemerged, nodding to the glass sitting on his black steel nightstand.

"Thank you," Rey whispered, rushing for it.

Kylo caught her just before she could reach it, holding her just a breath away.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Damn him with his big, beautiful, sincere umber eyes.

Rey shrugged. "I'm perfect. I'm just a big dork who was a virgin until about five minutes ago, so I have no idea what to do after all of this."

Kylo chuckled and pressed a kiss to her head. "You are a dork."

Kylo released her and went into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

Rey sat on the bed and drank her water, emptying the cup almost immediately. She heard the water running and tried not to imagine Kylo cleaning himself up. Was she rude not to offer the same thing to him? Did girls even…do that? Of course, she never knew that a guy would do that. That was _not_ something covered in health class.

When Kylo came out of the bathroom, he was wearing a long black silk robe. He held out a second one, this one shorter and fluffy, a dark gray. When Rey raised her eyebrow at it, he smirked.

"Sometimes I like a fluffy robe to lounge around in," Kylo said, clearly enjoying her confusion.

Rey only realized that it wasn't so short on her once she had to roll the sleeves up quite some ways. Still, it was funny picturing Kylo walking around in a robe that probably just barely covered his thighs. On second thought, it wasn't so funny as it was…Maker, how could she _already_ be turned on again?

Kylo insisted that they order dinner. After a brief discussion of what they were both craving, Kylo called in an order to a Chinese food place and they settled in the living room. Kylo sat in one corner, sprawling his legs out in front of him, and Rey settled in the center of the couch, knees to her chest and not quite touching him, suddenly unsure of how to proceed. Kylo seemed to have none of these hang-ups, however, and he gathered her against his side, leaning his cheek on her head as he flipped through the channels on his too expensive TV. The food arrived before he could settle on anything and they ate at the peninsula in his kitchen, Kylo moving to pour them wine.

"I'm too young for wine, Kylo," Rey protested.

"Aren't you British?" Kylo asked.

"Well, sort of, I guess. But I'm an American citizen so I have to follow American rules," Rey said, shoving the wine back at him.

Kylo laughed but still put both glasses away.

"Wait, aren't you still going to drink?" Rey asked, reaching out to grab his arm before he could lean back down towards the little fridge.

Kylo shrugged. "That's not very polite." He settled the wine and walked around the island, opening his fridge to instead extract two cans of lemon lime soda.

They ate in companionable silence, Rey only commenting every time she ate a new thing while Kylo hummed his appreciation for her praise and the restaurant. They cleaned away their mess together, Rey putting all the empty cartons into the trash compactor built into the other side of the island while he washed their plates and flatware, and they found themselves drifting back to the couch again. No longer unsure, Rey immediately curled into his side once he settled down, her head on his chest while he finally found a movie that was on TV. It was one they had both seen before. And soon, neither were watching it at all.

It began with Rey's hand, which had been sitting on his open, bare chest, only to slide beneath the robe down to his abdomen. She absentmindedly caressed over his abs, her fingers skimming the hard-earned muscles, barely realizing that she was spurring his member back to life until she felt the heat of it near her hand. Meanwhile, Kylo got his own revenge, the hand that had been caressing her arm now drifting inside her robe, gliding across her breasts but never on her nipple. He titled her head up with his unoccupied hand, kissing her along the back of her neck, sucking harder than before on the spot where her shoulder met her neck. Rey panted against him, trying so hard to pretend she wanted to watch the movie, that her hand was innocent, that she wasn't soaked between her thighs all over again.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Kylo whispered in her ear, teeth skimming and breath hot.

"So good," Rey moaned in response.

"We can just make out if you're too sore," Kylo rasped, open mouthed kissing trailing down her neck again.

"I wanna try," Rey whimpered.

"We can stop if you feel pain," Kylo promised again.

Rey nodded and this time he carried her bridal style into the bedroom. She was sorer than she thought once he spread her legs, but Kylo was kind and patient and had a great lubricant that offered her a cooling sensation. She couldn't believe his stamina as he worked her from discomfort to pleasure, using a combination of hands, mouth, and a cock that she tried, very hard, to fit inside her mouth before he entered her (Kylo certainly didn't seem to mind her efforts, cooing encouragements as she attempted to figure it out). She couldn't remember falling asleep, she couldn't remember how many times either one of them came to completion, but she knew that she was happy.

-The End!


	10. Saying Goodbye

An incessant buzzing awoke Rey. She blindly grappled for the source of it and was momentarily stunned when her hands grabbed fistfuls of silk followed by the cool touch of steel. That was followed quickly by the sensation of something very warm brushing against her calf.

Oh. Right.

Rey sat up and saw that her phone had somehow made it to the nightstand at her side, still buzzing away. Kylo was asleep next to her, lying on his stomach and sprawled out across most of his bed. His face was turned away from her but she could see the steady rise and fall of his back so she knew her phone's vibrations hadn't woken him up. Snatching the offending device up, Rey looked down at the screen.

 _Finn._

Oh.

The time display in the top corner said that it was just almost 7AM. She had been apart from her friends for over twelve hours and the last that they knew, she was on her way home with a vague ride partner. Allowing the call to go through to voicemail, her notifications lit up the screen. Seven texts and three phone calls from Jessika. Paige sent ten texts and called twice, Rose following behind her sister with eight texts and two calls. Luke sent her three texts and called once. There were even two unknown number texts, one identified as very worried Kaydel and one as a very sassy I'll-rescue-you Poe. Finn was the winner, though, with twenty-seven texts and four missed calls. Voicemails were clogging up her inbox and Rey felt terrible.

Rey grabbed the closest piece of clothing to her (a rumpled white t-shirt that was not hers) and shuffled into the bathroom, throwing a quick glance back at Kylo when she heard movement. He'd shifted over, stealing the warm spot she'd just vacated. She smiled softly as his head turned towards her, looking so sweet in his sleep. Shaking her head to clear it of distraction, she turned and closed the bathroom door.

Rey felt sore and exhausted, but also wonderfully satisfied. Kylo had been so kind in cleaning her up last night, and she reasoned he must have done it again when she'd fallen asleep as her thighs were clean and dry. Her hair, however, was quite a mess and she had a smattering of light pink marks down her neck and what she could see of her chest, the only serious bruise on her back where her shoulder met her neck. She blushed to remember how she'd gotten that one, knowing it kicked off the second round of their evening festivities.

Phone buzzing again, Rey took a deep breath.

"Hullo?"

"Rey! Fuck! Are you okay? Where the hell are you? I'm going to come get you right now! Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick about you! Holy shit girl I'm so happy you're alive. Give me a cross street and I will be right there. What the hell happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Finn!" Rey bleated desperately. She winced at her tone and took a breath, wanting to try again. "Finn, I'm perfectly fine. I'm sorry I made everyone worry. But—but I'm fine."

"Where are you?" Now that the initial relief and burst of worry had worn away, Finn sounded angry.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be home soon," Rey attempted to placate, her voice small in comparison. She didn't want to have this talk with Finn. Why hadn't she called Paige or Jess instead?

"Poe said you left with Kylo Ren. What did he do to you?" Very angry, in fact.

Rey sighed. "He didn't do anything, Finn." Anything I didn't want him to do, she finished in her mind.

"Give me his address, Rey." This person didn't sound like her sweet, amazing best friend. This person sounded like…someone jealous.

That realization chafed Rey. "Finn, I don't need you to come rescuing me. When Kylo gets up I'll have him take me home."

"Give. Me. His. Address."

"Stop it! You're being ridiculous! I'm not in any danger here so you don't need to come storming over and asserting your—your—your stupid masculinity. I don't need anyone to protect me or save me! Just tell everyone I'm safe and I'm sorry that I made them worry but I'm _fine_!" Rey snapped.

"Cleary you do need someone to protect you and rescue you if you think that you're safe over there! I read up on him, Rey. He may be a respected photographer or whatever, but he also has a great PR team because it took a lot of digging, but you do eventually some shit out," Finn said. "He used to get so angry that he smashed his cameras at almost every shoot. One female model has a restraining order against him. He went to _rehab_ , Rey. Three times before he was twenty-five! Leia Organa almost lost her entire business because of him. That's why he changed his name, not just to escape the notoriety of his family but because he needed to attempt to establish a new brand not tainted by his old one. He's dangerous, Rey, and you need to get the fuck away from him before he does something to you, too."

"I do not need you to read me a list of his past sins, Finn! I've done some shit too, in case you don't remember. You heard about his history, it wasn't easy for him!" Rey cried to defend.

"Oh please, don't be so naïve! Don't let his sob story distract you from the monster he grew up to be," Finn scoffed.

"Maker, Finn! Are you hearing yourself? You sound like a jealous boyfriend or something!" Rey shrieked.

That seemed to sufficiently shut Finn up. Rey did not want to think of what the implications of his silence following her comment meant.

"Listen, I'm going to text everyone that I'm alright and that I will be home…soon. And when I get home, we're going to have a long talk, just you and me. Okay?" Rey asked as calmly as she could.

There was more silence. Rey had to pull her phone away from her ear briefly to make sure that their lines were still connected. Finally, she heard Finn sigh.

"I just…I need you to answer me one question," Finn said, his voice low and quiet.

Rey felt her pulse quicken and she was about to tell him that she didn't need to answer any questions for him, she wanted to get the power back in the situation, but Finn continued before she could.

"Did you?"

Rey sighed. She weighed her options for a moment, wondering if her honesty would help or hurt the situation. She was already reeling with the shift in her relationship with Finn, she didn't need this making it even more complicated. She also didn't feel any guilt about what had happened. She was happy she had done it, before, during, after, and again. She had hoped…she wanted to do it again, hoped Kylo was being serious when he said he wanted to take her on a real date, that he wasn't going to let her go. She didn't want to let him go, either. But how did she explain that to Finn, sweet, sweet Finn who had been her best friend for four years, who suddenly seemed to want something more? Why couldn't he have said something sooner? She _had_ had a crush on him, after all, but had let it die as they grew up. He settled into the role as her best friend and she was happy like that.

"We'll talk later," Finn said finally, his voice tight.

The line went dead.

Rey leaned back against the sink, staring down at her phone. She sent the same text to everyone ("I'm sorry I made everyone worry, I promise I'm okay!") and even sent a quick selfie to assuage any doubts. It was hard to do, hard to feign a smile and throw up a peace sign that would hopefully placate them all. She deleted the voicemails, she didn't need to hear their panic, and made sure to send one last text to her roommates ("I'll be home in a little while.") It wasn't until after she splashed some cold water on her face that she noticed that the dark hickey on the back of her neck was visible in the mirror in the picture. She hoped no one would notice. It could be a weird shadow. Maybe.

Rey froze when she finally opened the bathroom door. Kylo was sitting up in his bed, knees up and spread, a tablet glowing up at his face. His chest was still bare and, from what she could see of his hips before the sheet covered him, so was…the rest of him. Rey blushed as she noticed that he had quite a few marks on his neck and chest, the memory making her burn in more ways than one.

"Difficult phone call?" Kylo asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. He looked up and his eyes darkened, a smirk playing on the corner of his lush mouth.

Rey sighed heavily, took distracted by the phone in her hand to notice his change of expression. She leaned her weight into the doorframe, frowning down at the device as responses came through, mostly more yelling about how worried everyone was, how worried they had been, and what the hell was a hickey doing on her neck (that one, of course, was from Jessika).

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," Rey said.

"No worries, Rey. I would have had to wake up soon anyway," Kylo said.

Rey's eyes widened as she heard the sheets shift and the near-mute sound of feet on carpet. She looked up and then quickly away, blushing furiously. Yes, Kylo was definitely still naked. And yes, he was definitely happy to see her.

Kylo frowned at her sudden shyness but made no move to cover himself, stopping just in front of her. He reached out a hand and gently touched her neck, fingertips ghosting over the mark at the back.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit too…earnest," Kylo said. "Are you…Rey, do you regret what happened?" he asked softly.

"No! Not at all!" Rey insisted, finally daring to look up at him.

"But I've made things difficult for you," Kylo finished for her, his frown deepening.

Rey grimaced at his choice of words. "No. You've made nothing difficult that wasn't going to end up that way anyway." She reached out and grabbed one of his large hands in both of her smaller ones, phone awkwardly pressed against him. "I'm so happy last night happened. Please don't think anything you may have overheard means I regret it."

"I do apologize for eavesdropping, but it was hard to help when your voice was pitched so high," Kylo confessed. He gave her cheek a gentle stroke with his free hand. "I wanted to come in, but I knew that would be overstepping my boundaries. You don't need anyone to rescue you."

Rey smiled. He sounded so sincere, it warmed her body all over again.

"I need to take a shower. Would you like to join me?" Kylo asked, voice gentle but deep. It was an open offer, one that she could turn down if she wanted to.

Rey could not, however, waste the opportunity to jab at him.

"Been thinking of that since the first time you so rudely interrupted my shower?" Rey asked, smirking cockily up at him.

Kylo pressed her into the doorframe, one arm above her head and the other at her hip. He angled her tightly against him, grinding against her. His lips were dangerously close to hers and his eyes were impossibly dark.

"Yes," Kylo said huskily. But still, even like this, his beautiful eyes implored her, asking for permission.

Rey gave him the tiniest of nods and he kissed her hungrily. Rey thought she'd be annoyed by their mutual morning breath, but it was hardly a thought in her head as his mouth devoured hers. His hands fisted into his shirt on her body, tearing his mouth away from hers to assault her neck instead.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to not fuck you when I saw you in my shirt? Fuck, Rey, it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Kylo growled against her throat.

Kylo herded her into the bathroom, kissing her hard and holding her tight as his other hand worked on instinct, turning on the lights in the shower and turning on the fan. Rey rained kisses down his neck and shoulders as he backed her up to the shower, moving away from him only when he lifted his shirt off her body. She took that opportunity to toss her phone on the sink counter, not caring where it landed or if it cracked.

Rey noticed that the shower was set up inside almost exactly like the one in the manor. There were lots of heads and lots of knobs and she felt Kylo moving his hands behind her back as he activated them all, moving them out of the way before the preliminary cold water could get them.

"How are you feeling?" Kylo asked. His voice was thick with arousal, but his eyes were warm with concerned. It was heartbreakingly beautiful.

"I was feeling satisfied but now I feel a bit empty again," Rey said. She pouted up at him playfully, pushing her lower lip forward. "I wonder what could fill that void?"

"I've got something you may like," Kylo said darkly. He loomed over her, eyes heated and sinful lips parted.

Rey boldly reached out and took ahold of his cock, giving the velvet skin a few gentle strokes. "Hmm, yes, that could do," Rey appraised, although she sounded bored. It was a hard act, because everything in her was fascinated by watching his shaft move from her motions. Every part of him was too beautiful, it wasn't fair.

"Get the fuck in the shower right now, Rey, so I can show you how I will fill you up," Kylo said, his voice a dangerous growl.

A thrill shot through Rey and she quickly hopped under the water, momentarily distracted by the heavenly feeling of warm water hitting her at all angles. Kylo laughed as he joined her, and Rey tried not to think about how his shower was as big as her entire bathroom at home. He seemed content to just watch her enjoy the shower, their playful game on pause. Kylo began washing her hair for her, a tough job as the abuse it had endured at the photoshoot was not kind on it. She tried not to whine too hard as he accidentally snagged a few knots with his fingers. The conditioner was easier, and he washed her body thoroughly as they waited for it to sink in enough, standing just outside the reach of the waterfall head above them.

While Rey was disappointed that she could not reach to wash his glorious hair for him, she was able to wash his body. She used her own soapy body to wash his, gliding against him with the dual purpose of cleaning and seducing. He groaned as she slithered around him, using her back to wash his front and her front to wash his back. She had enjoyed the feeling of his hard dick between her ass cheeks and she liked rubbing her breasts on his broad back. All the while, Kylo was a perfect angel, standing still but watching her with dark, hungry eyes.

Kylo settled her under the waterfall head, rinsing the conditioner from both of their hair. Once it was drained away, he wasted no time in kissing her again. He pushed her back up again the wall, wet hands on wet skin, getting her back for her tempting scrub down.

"Are you sure you're not too sore?" Kylo asked, leaning over her and holding the backs of her thighs.

Rey nodded. "Yes, positive. Please, Kylo, please fuck me," Rey begged, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"How can I say no to that?" Kylo teased.

Rey cried out as he entered her, shocked at how this new angle felt. He was deeper inside of her, buried completely to the hilt as he bore all her weight on his arms and legs. It hardly seemed to faze him, though, and he easily thrust into her, his groans meeting her breathy moans.

"Shit, Kylo. What—fuck!—the hell kind of—oh—exercising do you—oh!—do?" Rey panted as he hammered into her. She clutched at his back, this time not caring at all if she left marks. This was the type of stuff that only happened in well-edited porn, wasn't it? She had to wonder, again, how this was her life.

Kylo gave her a cocky smirk. "You'll just have to come back and see."

Rey didn't have time to think of a sassy reply. Her impending orgasm was demanding her attention. Just as she thought she was going to get there, though, Kylo suddenly removed himself. He set her on the ground, her knees weak, and then shoved her back against the wall.

"Hey!" Rey protested.

Kylo dropped to his knees, nudging hers apart with his shoulders. He moved her as though he was about to hoist her up on his shoulders, only instead letting her body drop back a little and supporting the entirety of her weight in the palms of his hands, her legs dangling uselessly down his broad back.

"I promised to eat you out every day, didn't I?" Kylo said against her mound before diving in, a devilish glint in his eyes as he looked up at her.

"Holy fuck!" Rey clutched desperately at the wall behind her, finding no purchase on the slippery tile as Kylo feasted on her.

Kylo was just as ravenous as before and he brought her to her peak quickly, assisted by the frantic fucking moments ago. All the while he looked up at her, theirs eyes locked as Rey screamed and moaned and he likewise moaned into her. The vibrations of his tongue as he sounded his pleasure was a sensation she could never hope to mimic with some high-priced silicone. She was ruined, she knew it.

"C'mon, baby, we're not done yet," Kylo said. He set her down gently and stood up. He guided her over to the corner where there were shelves built into the gleaming black tile, his various hair and body products filling all but the bottom shelf. Kylo turned her around and nudged her forward. "Grab on," he whispered in her ear.

Rey obeyed, still shaking from her orgasm as she leaned over and held onto the (blissfully) dry shelf. If she thought he was deep when he entered her holding her up, there was no contest to how it felt when he entered her from behind. Rey's knees nearly collapsed beneath her as he slammed his hips into her ass, holding onto her hips to keep her upright and steady as he set a punishing rhythm.

"Fuck baby, you feel so fucking amazing," Kylo growled out. "Can I spank you?"

Rey gasped but nodded, suddenly curious.

Despite his rough thrusts, the spank was gentle, Kylo no doubt accounting for the fact that their wet skin would amplify the pain. Rey was surprised at how much she liked it. When he did it a second time, only just a bit harder, she moaned. A third, harder but better due to the warm ups before, and she cried out his name.

Kylo came hard, his thrusts deep as he filled her up. Rey hadn't even realized she had orgasmed a second time until she felt herself climbing down from the high of it, now a useless ragdoll being held up only by Kylo. He gathered her in his arms and gently guided her back under the steaming water, rinsing her off and cooing sweet words in her ear. She tipped her head back and leaned up, giving him a kiss. He broke it only when they both were laughing at the water getting in their way.

Kylo loaned Rey a clean white t-shirt to wear, Rey tying it at her waist so that it fit her better. She pulled on her leggings, hating to forego underwear but knowing it was just temporary. She wasn't entirely sure where her underwear had been tossed.

"Loaning me this just so you have an excuse to see me again?" Rey teased lightly as she secured the knot, although her heart thumped to make such a bold accusation. She turned away from Kylo, grabbing his hairbrush off the counter, hoping he wouldn't see her blush.

Kylo leaned over and gave her a kiss on the top of the head, smiling. "Does that mean you want to see me again?"

"Yes!" Rey blurted out immediately. She blushed more and yanked the brush a bit too hard through her hair. "I mean, if you want to."

Kylo chuckled and took the brush from her hands. With the gentlest of movements, he brushed her hair, unbelievably careful of the knots, before placing another kiss on her head and brushing his own hair. All the while, Rey's heart was hammering in her ears. But when she turned around to look up at him, she saw that gentle smile on his face and she felt herself melt.

"I'll be meeting with my team and mother for most of the day, so I was hoping to take you out for dinner afterwards," Kylo said. He plugged in his blow dryer but waited to activate it, looking at Rey for some sort of response.

"I'd love that," Rey said, unable to keep the stupid grin off her face. How was she this lucky?

Rey nearly laughed at the way Kylo seemed to exhale all the stress in the world, sporting a stupid grin of his own as he activated the electronic and began to style his luxurious hair. How could he possibly doubt that she'd want to see him again?

Rey left the bathroom and went to find her tote bag, drawing out three hair ties and sectioning off her hair with aid of the mirror by the front door. She settled into her usual hairstyle, pulling a few more strands than usual loose to hang around her face. They'd curl when they dried, and it would look cute, she knew. She wanted to look cute for Kylo. And pretty. And sexy.

Kylo emerged from the bedroom dressed in dark grey jeans and another tight black sweater, busy adjusting a gold watch on his wrist and then his sleeve over it. When he looked up at Rey, rifling through her tote bag to make sure everything was present and accounted for, he stopped and took his phone out of his back pocket, camera app opened with a quick flick up. Sound off, he silently took candid shots of her, just as he had all weekend long.

"Hey!" Rey giggled when she finally looked up. She threw her hands out in front of her, scrunching her face up as she laughed. "I don't have any makeup on!"

Kylo lowered the phone and crossed the room easily to her, reaching out to hold her hips between his hands. "It's called a beauty shot, Rey. And you, are a true beauty."

Rey blushed and laughed. "I bet you tell that to all the models."

Kylo shrugged. "Lots of models are beautiful, Rey. That's part of their job, to be visually appealing. But you," he leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on her nose, "are especially visually appealing to me."

"Alright, alright! You've already seduced me enough! You're going to be late if we don't leave now," Rey laughed, twisting out of his hold and zipping on her hoodie.

Kylo offered no argument and filled a well-worn black leather messenger bag with his variety of devices and cords, tucking his camera into a secondary bag. Once he was certain neither of them was forgetting anything (save for her missing underwear), he ushered them from the apartment and down to the garage. The Tesla was already on, warming up in the cold morning air. Kylo once again opened Rey's door for her, to which she smirked, and they drove off.

"Did you want any breakfast?" Kylo asked.

"I should be asking you that question. I'm the one going home, you're going into work without even having coffee," Rey pointed out.

Kylo shrugged. "I'll have my assistant get me what I need. There is a Starbucks just below my office."

"Oh," Rey replied quietly. She almost laughed to think of Phasma standing in the 9-to-5'ers Starbucks line. She probably intimidated people so much that they just got out of her way and let her go first. Rey was positive that she would if she were in the situation, after all.

"I mean, I could bring it to you, if you wanted," Rey found herself suggesting a moment later. She stared into her lap, embarrassed as usual that her mouth was going off and saying things without consulting her brain first.

Kylo chuckled at that, reaching out to hold her hand and bringing it up for a gentle kiss. "I appreciate the thought, Rey, but I think it would be best if you maybe spent the rest of this morning with the friends that we worried sick last night." Stopped at a light, he looked over at her and smirked. "Besides, we have tonight."

"Right," Rey breathed.

They continued to hold hands as Kylo drove. It really wasn't far to the modeling apartments, although the early morning traffic made it take longer.

This time, Rey thought about what she wanted to say for the length of another stoplight.

"Kylo, Finn said some…things," Rey started quietly.

"So I gathered," Kylo replied coolly, still holding her hand just as comfortably.

"He mentioned that you used to have a temper and that you went to rehab three times and that a model has a restraining order against you," Rey said in rapid succession. "Not that I judge you at all for any of that. I'm a foster system kid, I've done lots of things I'm not proud of to survive. And you don't have to talk about any of it."

"It's alright, Rey, I'm not upset that you've brought it up," Kylo soothed, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. "To be fair, I still have something of a temper, but I've learned, through rehabilitation, how to handle it better. My first time in rehab, I was fifteen. It was during a rebellion stage, when I was very angry with my father and my uncle and I had easy access to drugs and alcohol. But I went of my own volition. As I did the second time, when I was just barely nineteen, and yet another argument with my father, combined with what led to the restraining order, drove me back into those vices. Once more, I checked myself in. The third time, when I was twenty-five, I went to learn to handle my anger better before I resorted to those vices once again.

"As for the restraining order, I fear that Mr. Trooper has it reversed. I was seventeen and the model in question worked for my mother. I was photographing her, and she became obsessed with me to the point of…well, I was close to eighteen and she thought her attentions were wanted. I kept it a secret for a while, I had a lot of fear about what such accusations would do to both us. But my mother found out when she saw some suspicious marks on my body. She risked her entire business to take that model to court, and how did I repay her?" Kylo sighed sadly, past weighing heavily on him.

Kylo's insistence that everything was consensual and wanted made so much more sense than just good breeding, Rey realized as her heart squeezed with sadness. She brought their joined hands up to her lips and pressed a firm kiss on his warm one, squeezing his hand all the harder. She had seen it happen to others in the system, two girls and a boy. It was what drove her to get good at self-defense: so that she could not only fight for herself but also fight for those who needed the help. It stopped happening in houses she lived in once word got out that she, the tiny thing she was, was not to be messed with. It hurt her heart to think of Kylo, with his broad chest and huge arms and massive height, could ever be the victim of it. She wondered if his abuse had led to his muscles, too.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, though," Kylo said quietly. "Most people hear my history and assume the worst. Only my mother has ever come to my defense."

"Of course," Rey squeaked, fighting the tightening in her throat.

They were on her street, her building loomed ahead. It was happening too fast. She wanted to stay in the car with him, she wanted to tell him her whole life story, level the playing field. It was unfair that she knew basically his whole history and he only knew what, her name?

"Thank you for the ride," Rey said obligatorily as Kylo slowed down, if not a bit grumpily. She glared at her tote in her lap, still holding Kylo's hand and not quite ready to let go.

"Rey."

She decided that she really, really liked the way he said her name.

Rey looked up at him, trying to keep the moony-love-sick-teenager look out of her hazel eyes. She needed to calm down.

Kylo leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, bringing his other hand up to gently cradle her cheek. It was a soft kiss, open mouthed but not rushed. It was a kiss of comfortable intimacy, not one of a forever goodbye. This kiss promised more to come.

"I'll call you when I'm done. Is that alright?" Kylo said tenderly as he pulled away from her.

Rey nodded, breathless.

Kylo gave her a tender smile and leaned forward again, this time pressing a kiss to her forehead, his thumb gently caressing her earlobe and neck. Her shiver made him laugh breathlessly against her forehead, his breath fanning warmly over her face.

"I'll see you later," Kylo promised.

Rey smiled up at his and kissed him one last time, hand on the door.

"Later," she agreed.

Kylo watched her go into her building, a warm feeling in his chest as she glanced over her shoulder once last time before heading into her apartment and dealing with the consequences of her night. He hoped she was sincere about not regretting any of it. He wasn't sure he could handle it if she did. But then he thought of the look in her eyes when she looked up at him, of that beautiful, although a bit adorably goofy, grin she had when his words or actions delighted her. No, she didn't regret it. And neither did he.

The detour and typical Monday morning traffic meant that Kylo strolled into his office nearly ten minutes late, his pale-faced office assistant, Mitaka, looking beside himself.

"M—M—Mr. Ren! I got your coffee order!" Mitaka said, leaping up and thrusting the still-warm cup at Kylo. "And they're—they're already in there, Mr. Ren. Everyone is ready for you. I told them, Mr. Ren, I told them that they would have to wait until you came in but they—they just went in anyway."

Kylo nodded, in too good of a mood to let his assistant's incompetence ruin it. Not even Hux could ruin his mood today.

Kylo opened the door to his office and saw that Leia and Phasma were already hard at work at Phasma's desk, Hux pointing wildly over Phasma's shoulder and shouting his own opinions. Everyone stopped and looked up at Kylo.

Hux looked beyond offended by his lateness. Leia looked concerned. And Phasma…Phasma looked smug. She rose swiftly from her seat, instructing Hux to continue with Leia, and cornered Kylo at his desk.

"So. How was your evening?" Phasma asked, looking moments away from giggling.

Kylo set his bag down and calmly unpacked. "How was yours?" he shot back coolly.

Phasma sat half on his desk and crossed her arms over her chest, still smirking. "Not as eventful as yours, I'm sure." She leaned in closer, pitching her voice into a whisper. "I heard that our sweet little model didn't make it home last night. Poor old man Skywalker almost sent out a search party for her, and that delightful young male model was near to knocking on every door in the neighborhood looking for yours."

Kylo looked up at her passively. "Imagine that."

Phasma gave his shoulder a playful shove and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, be tight lipped if you want to. Just know that I accept thank you gifts in the form of diamonds and furs."

Kylo finally gave her a smirk of his own. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Phas. Now get to work."

"You certainly did last night," Phasma sing-songed a bit too loudly as she turned away and headed back to her desk.

Leia looked up, eyes narrowing at her son. "If she's talking about what I think she's talking about…you better not fuck it up."

Kylo outright laughed at that. Trust his mother to be as candid as possible about things.

"If we're all done being _teenagers_ about _someone_ banging a _model_ ," Hux spat nearly every word as if they were acid in his mouth, "we have a very important campaign to launch! Let's get this going!"

"I bet that's what she said," Phasma couldn't help but chime in.

"Gwendoline Phasma, that is the last word I will hear about my son's sex life today. The topic is officially over," Leia chastised. She then glared at Kylo again. "And you better be giving me a grandchild!"

Kylo came around and gave Leia a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad you approve, Mother."

"I'm less than thrilled that you nearly drove Luke into an early grave with worry last night. The least you two could have done was call someone!" Still, she reached up behind her and gave Kylo's cheek a pat. "But I'm glad that you finally saw what I saw. Keep her happy, Ben. She's a good one."

Leia rolled her shoulders back and lifted her chin, looking over at a grinning Phasma and a Hux who looked ready to either burst with rage or throw up. "Let's launch a campaign, people!"

-The end

Thank you to everyone who read this! I'm so sorry that this took so long :( For more frequent updates, please check me out on Ao3 at Eskayrobot. You can check out my mountain of co-authored Reylo fics with my best writing partner ever, Poaxath, who wrote the BEST A/B/O story I've ever read!


End file.
